I'm Not Falling
by Hitsugi Zirkus
Summary: Falling in love...Why's it called ‘falling in love’? I mean, I’ve fallen on the street, off a swing, but not love. Because so far as I can tell, I’m still laying on my bed, without a wound to prove I tripped over something. RikuXSora COMPLETE!
1. Still Here

I sighed, turning over on the bed to face the ceiling- anywhere but the perfect beautiful rose taped to my white wall

I sighed, turning over on the bed to face the ceiling- anywhere but the perfect beautiful rose taped to my white wall. Why on Earth did I do that anyway? I could've just as easily set it on my dresser, put it in with my junk in my drawer, or even stuff it in my closet so it can never be seen again. I tried to tune out the part of my mind that said the flower Riku had given me was too special for that.

The obvious thing would be to admit that I'm wrong and/or I'm going through one of those phases where I need to overcome denial. No matter which way I turn though, it all seems to lead to acceptance and falling in love with him.

Falling in love…Why is it called 'falling in love'? I mean, I've fallen on the street, off a swing, but not love. Because so far as I can tell, I'm still laying on my bed, without a wound to prove I tripped over something.

"Sora?"

I gasped and bolted from my bed before Leon could come too far through the door. "Leon, what are you doing? If you need something, please just _knock_ first!" I pleaded, shoving him back into the hallway, but he smirked and easily scooted me from my defensive position. A curious look crossed his dark as he examined my face then my room.

"Not a chance, I need to ask you something," he stated, leaning on the doorframe, crossing his arms as if daring me to back him out again. My heart pounded as my eyes shifted to my wall, which could be in clear view if Leon turned his head.

I panicked. "The answer's no! NO I have nothing hiding in here!" I said, saying the words so fast I didn't even know if the brown-haired man could catch it.

He did. "Well, well, well," he sang, a cruel look flashing in his face. "Now you've got me suspicious. Let's see…" I hoped to God that I wasn't appearing anything but normal. "Rushed words, in a frenzy to hide something, unfocused eyes that are shifting to the rose on your wall-"

He said it so casually and without emphasis I almost didn't catch it but then my blood rushed to my face. Leon continued, "-_and_ red cheeks. I think this is saying something."

He backed away a bit from my face and he turned as if to-

"Oh, no, Le-_on_ don't!" I muttered, but the pleading couldn't escape my voice. I rose my hand to my face…as if that could do anything.

"Cloud, I think our son has a crush on someone," he called, a triumphant smirk plastered on his expression. I went to my reaction any son would give his father if he found out something remotely close to a love-truth.

As a blonde man came into view with his crystal blue eyes as equally curious as menacing, I shrugged casually and pffted.

"What? No, that? See…I'm holding it for…Riku," I explained the name automatically coming into my head but I scolded myself mentally for it. Cloud was silent, staring me down but a skeptical look crossed Leon and he pressed on.

"_Riku_, huh?" he asked, not knowing it was…half the truth? I nodded, leaning in as if telling a secret.

"He's so nervous about giving it to Kairi," I said, ignoring the continued disbelief in their expressions. "Can't admit it to himself he totally likes her."

"So that's the story?" the blond-haired man asked, looking over at the rose on the wall. His icy stare searched the room, but I didn't know what he was looking fo-

"Is that the note he wrote to her?" he said, walking over before I could stop him. Point-blank on the front of the note was Riku's name written in his handwriting. He opened it but it was like a part of me wanted them to know though I didn't know what kind of reaction I expected from them.

"_Sora – _

_I know we've been friends for a long time…but we need to talk. The things I need to say…it's too awkward to be put on paper. At lunch tomorrow, can we sit privately? _

_- Thanks, Riku_"

A smirk escaped Leon's lips and I tried not to stare at him, although his eyes were on nothing except me. Twirling a stray brown lock of hair on my head, I said quietly,

"Leon, if you got something to say, then just say it." I saw him chuckle, like he was holding in a laugh. I looked up and a mischievous smile was plastered to his face. If anything, he was amused. I felt my cheeks on fire and prayed to sink into the floor to meet my death. "Don't laugh either, man!"

"Yes, Leon, don't be rude," put in Cloud in his usual apathetic voice. He sighed a bit, while flipping the note over and over in his fingers and I pondered over what he could be thinking. The blonde's aura of this was completely and totally different than that of my other dad…not that that was a good thing.

"Um…" That was about as far as I got in my script before Cloud answered saying,

"So what are you going to do?" I blinked, alittle hazy from being brought back into reality. My summer eyes met icy ones as their owner repeated, "What are you going to do? Are you going to see him?"

I looked at the note in his hand wonderingly_. The things I need to say…_ I scoffed. "'What to do?' I'm…still thinking about what it means." At that moment, Leon took his opportunity to throw his hands in the air.

"Sora, he friggin' likes you! Likes you!!" Part of me thought he was going to grab my shoulders and slam me against the wall, like I'd be interrogated. "I cant believe you haven't seen it before!"

"'Before?'" Cloud and I echoed.

Leon sighed, and shifted his gray eyes down in defeat. "So both of you haven't noticed it?"

"Enlighten us, if you would," snapped Cloud. Leon shook his head.

"Nu-uh, you guys are handling this, okay? I'm gonna be out of it," he claimed, crossing his arms. Is he really one of the guys I am an offspring of? I wondered. Stupidity better not be inherited.

"We never wanted you in it," came a new voice and we all turned and saw my twin brother Roxas out in the hallway, a backpack swung around his shoulders. Roxas participated in after school soccer so now was usually the time he was home. But sometimes I wish he'd take a shower in the locker room like the other guys did, but he'd only smirk and say something along the lines of, "I don't want to cheat on Axel." Whatever that meant.

"Hey," he said, waving, "I'm back from school."

I shuddered and asked, "Why are you always here at the worst possible times?" Shrugging, he walked one step in, before going back out toward his room.

"Just caring for my little brother," he called, as he shut his door.

"Dork," I muttered, almost forgetting the situation. "You're born two minutes ahead of me and you think you're the authority."

"Back to the situation, Sora," Leon said and I rolled my eyes, my impatience getting the better of me.

"I thought you were staying out of it," I reminded him, slight annoyance clear in my tone. More than I wanted actually. In turn, my dad raised a brow, but I interrupted before he could speak. "I…this is just too awkward," I said, slowly taking my letter from Cloud, who didn't protest. "I just want a little time to myself, is that alright?"

"Okay, I guess," replied Cloud as he got up and exited out without another word. Okay, I didn't want to know if I was an offspring of him, either. I looked down, as Leon just stood there. An apology was forming on my lips when he turned around, saying,

"Might want to wash up for dinner." I didn't have to look at him to know he was smiling, which made me slightly better.


	2. A Crumpled Drawing

A/N: One of the things I figured out recently is that there are a lotta pros to being an author

**A/N: **One of the things I figured out recently is that there are a lotta pros to being an author. And there are a lot of good feelings for it, too! But something you discover is that if you're like me, it feels pretty kewl to write – it's something to express yourself. So, when I get messages saying how someone likes my story, it makes me feel so _AWESOME_ inside, so I write more.

So, **THANK YOU**, Tinker16, for getting me to publish another chapter. It made my day!

**Disclaimer: **like anyone else, writing a story, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters. I wish I could, cuz then it'd be one hell of a kewl little party we'd have. XD Alas, enough out of me.

_**Chapter Two: A Crumpled Drawing**_

"Geez, who does he think he is?" I murmured to myself, as I twiddled the note in my hands. "Maybe getting them involved wasn't such a good idea after all…"

Sighing, I went over to my closet – maybe there my (I mean, _the_) note Riku gave me would be safe. If Kairi or Roxas or someone else found it, I'd probably be in more hot water than I am now. I opened the door only to find it…well, in it's usual messy stance.

Just as I was about to close the door out of hopelessness (and laziness), my eyes caught something I hadn't seen in a _long_ time. I set the letter down safely on top of my drawer before turning back around.

For now, only the dusty red corner stood out, but after tossing aside some stray clothes, old homework assignments and books (it was _really_ buried), I was able to pull out a long rectangle box. It was coated with dust, but I gasped softly as memories flooded back and almost eagerly opened the lid.

Inside were a lot of old trinkets and papers – from my pre-school years, by the looks of the dates. I studied each item inside carefully, smiling or grimacing from time to time.

After passing by a tooth-holder (which was thankfully empty), report cards, old Halloween candy, photos, and Legos, I found a drawing.

The crayon had been smudged and the paper had been crumpled, so it took a moment before I finally recognized it. It was a picture of five people, who were more or less just stick figures with weird shapes to represent their clothing. They each had only three stick-looking fingers at most and their eyes were merely circles with no pupils. I frowned as I scanned it, but then laughed.

"God, I _sucked_!" I exclaimed. I was about to put the picture down, when I suddenly remembered exactly why I had crumpled that picture up.

I couldn't have been more than four when I drew it, but the memory attached to it flashed vividly in my mind…

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

"_Alright, kids," our teacher, Miss Yuna, announced, passing around papers and boxes of crayons, which we eagerly took out. "On this piece of paper, I want you all to draw a picture of your family. Even draw yourself or your pets if you'd like."_

_I took my crayons and immediately set to work – we'd be leaving soon, and Miss Yuna said if we finished early, we could present. Luckily, everyone did so on time. I smiled broadly as each of my friends – Kairi, Yuffie, Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, and Riku (Roxas had been absent) – showed off their drawings._

_When it came to my turn, I held up my picture proudly, my legs swinging up and down under my chair. Miss Yuna smiled warmly and gestured to me._

"_And finally, what do you have, Sora?" she asked. My best friends of the lot, Kairi and Riku, sat closer to me, smiling expectantly._

_I pointed to two people in the picture – one with over-exaggerated spiky yellow hair and the other with shoulder-length brown hair. "These two are my daddys, Cloud and Leon!" I exclaimed happily. I was about to continue when –_

"_Sora, what do you mean?" Teacher asked, and her eyes looked worried. I wondered why._

"_Huh?" I replied dumbly._

"_You have two dads?" she asked curiously. I nodded as if it were obvious, but she shook her head. "Is one of them your step-dad?"_

"_What's that? I dunno what you're talking about," I tried to reason to her. "I have two."_

_Riku nodded, springing to my defense. "It's true! I go to Sora's house and he has two, Miss."_

_She whipped her gaze to him and put her finger to her lips, all of her warmness and tenderness gone. "Shush, please, Riku. I'm talking to Sora." She looked back at me. _

"_Sora," she came over and bent down in front of me. "You…everyone has one daddy, and then they…have a mommy."_

"_A mommy?" I frowned and thought. _Riku has a mommy, 'cause he calls that lady that's always with his dad 'Mom'. _I thought more as Miss Yuna nodded, but before she could say more, I got up and went to my table. Quickly, I drew another person, then I turned to show her._

"_You mean Aerith?" I asked. "My daddys tell me she helped make me and Roxas." It was simple and I knew Miss Yuna had to get it now. Instead, she widened her soft blue eyes, telling me to explain. I sighed impatiently and said,_

"_My daddys wanted a baby and they ask Aerith to help. But they got two, but Leon said that makes them happier. Now, I'm here!" I threw up my arms for emphasis._

_But Miss Yuna still didn't get it._

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

I was pulled from memory lane when Roxas came into my room, knocking on the door.

"So-ra," he sang, "Dinner's ready. You coming?"

I scowled and put the drawing away. Turning to him, I noticed he had at least taken a shower, judging by how his hiar clung to his face. I sighed, exasperated. "Seriously, what's the point of knocking if you enter anyway?"

"Excuse me for not seeing a 'Do Not Disturb' sign," he retorted, leaning against the frame. Looking at me thoughtfully, he asked, "So…what are you gonna do about Riku?"

_He_ insists _on bringing myself down… _Pretending to be oblivious to what he just said, I walked past, commenting, "Don't worry, I'll buy that sign soon."

"Evading me, ne?" he said, walking over to me. "I'm going to get you to spill the beans soo-"

"You know, it's funny," I said, looking around the room and down the stairs. "I hear something, but I dunno what the hell it's talking about. A mystery…"

"I ought to just scream in your ear," Roxas taunted. "C'mon, Sora, I just want t-"

"Gosh, I really need to get my ears checked, because now, I'm starting to get spooked," I emphasized, being sarcastic. I walked down to the dining room, my hands over my ears.

Roxas fingered through his hair and said, "And you _wonder_ why I was born earlier…" I put my hands down and raised a brow at his smirk. "Y'know, Sora, you better get that stick outta your ass soon, so something else could go in there…"

My race flamed up, though Leon cut in, "Roxas, no foul talk at the table."

"You're thinking it, too," he whispered to him.

I decided to ignore the suggestive look in their eyes as I sat down and ate.

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

And that's that installment. I can't tell or not if this was good, because I didn't read it! XP I probably should, especially if it's bad, but it's a superstition of mine not to read it when it's about to be published. I leave the reading to meh editor. –points to Lisa-

Lisa: Hell, no, I quiet. Go ask _Axel_ to edit it.

Me: -.- let's all pretend we didn't hear that


	3. Beginning of A Confession

Xelruna: Okay, so this story will get complicated at times, but you people's will have to bear with me, kay

Xelruna: Okay, so this story will get complicated at times, but you people's will have to bear with me, kay? XD

_**Chapter Three: Beginning of A Confession**_

The events that made up today really wore me out, yet, ironically, I couldn't sleep. My mind was practically wired to tomorrow, or, more specifically, the person I'd see there.

Lunch with Riku…the note…the rose…Those used to be such trivial things to me! And now it's like they determine my fate! But no, it's what we say to each other that will determine everything for me. Nothing seems the same anymore now that I know what Riku feels for me. How long, anyway? I felt my pulse throb in my throat as I pondered this question.

_What if it's been_ years? I wondered, racking through my memories to every moment Riku and I spent together. I gasped at the thought. _What if he's liked me for years and I never noticed it? What kind of friend-turned-crush am I?! That's all the more reason I need to be careful with what I say?_

_Wait, _commented the other part of my mind. _Why am I panicking? I haven't even thought about what __**I**__ feel yet. I haven't…thought about at all whether I…like Riku back. _A warm chill went down my spine and I found myself blushing. Slowly, I raised a hand to touch a warm cheek. _OhMiGod…I'm blushing? No, no way! I can't… I don't like Riku! Not like that! I mean, he is smart, great at sports and does have a…nice body, but I don't like him. _

_Do I?_

I remembered one time when Riku and I had been out in our childhood hometown, Destiny Island – I was about 13, and him 14 – and we were watching the sunset out on the dock.

"_We're really, leaving this place, Riku?" I said sadly, staring at the angry paints of the sun and mourning reflection of the ocean. Both emotions mirrored my own._

"_Seems like it. But Kairi is coming, too, along with me," he replied, giving me a reassuring grin. "We can't let you go off on your own, now. But I will miss home."_

_Unconsciously, I felt my heart beat faster, but I really didn't know why. My voice was trembling slightly, as I said, "I_ am_ home…with you." _

_Riku turned to me suddenly and his jade eyes were widened, and I smiled in response, looking back at the sunset. "I can always be myself with you, so…when we go to live somewhere else, I don't have to worry to fit in…because I'll be fitting in with you."_

"_Y…es," he said, smiling brightly. "I feel that way, too…" Then, as if correcting himself, went on, "About you a-and Kairi. I feel that way about you guys; that's why all of us are going. Together."_

_I beamed over at him and sat up. "Well, let's go take one last peek at our secret place, alright?"_

I buried myself deeper in my covers at the memory. I can't believe I said that to him! He'll be thinking I led him on all this time! Especially since _now_ I know he liked me back when we were still teenagers! That was four years ago and who knows how long he liked me before that…

But still…the question remains: Do I reject Riku, my best friend?

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

"Sora, you're here early today!" Kairi exclaimed as she poked her head into the classroom, easily spotting me. Walking over, she put her bag down. "What's with that?"

"Nothing," I answered, a little too quickly. To cover for my mistake, I looked her up and down, "Why are _you_ here early?" She smirked, tucking a stray red lock behind her ear.

"Nice try. You know I'm in Student Council and we have meetings every Friday," she explained, seeming to still examine why I was here. I stared back at her innocently. Sighing, she went on, "By which I am almost late, thanks to you. See you at lunch later, then?" She got up to walk away, but I prevented her.

"A-Actually, no," I stuttered, trying to find my words to explain the situation to her. "See…Riku's having problems in Science now that we're starting chemical equations and he needs my help. I agreed we could do it during lunch period since that's before that subject." Kairi raised a brow, probably wondering if she should believe me.

"So…_you're_ tutoring _Riku_?" she asked slowly. I nodded, not seeing how that could seem suspicious. Tapping a finger to her chin, she said, "But you _suck_ at Science, Sora. I've seen your grades and test results and I don't think _you're_ the best tutor."

"Psh, how do you know?" I scoffed. "I show my grades to no one but Leon and Cloud…and Aerith on special occasions." I remembered the few times I dodged a lecture by showing my report card to my mother instead.

"Well, you have good reason not to, but the Student Council assists in test grading for teachers," Kairi said, her eyes glowing to attempt to prove her wrong.

"I can be good at certain things!" I retorted of my own accord.

She laughed softly and went for the door. "Sure, sure," she giggled. "I don't know what's really going on, but I guess I can call you later, okay? Maybe the three of us can go to the arcade later!" There was a mysterious twinkling in her pale blue eyes, but II didn't acknowledge it.

"Sure, that sounds like fun!" I agreed. When she went away, I propped myself up with my hands and went through my options again. The arcade hadn't been a part of what I thought would happen today, but if I had to reject Riku, this could help when things might get a little awkward between us. At least now I wouldn't feel bad once I got home – I may not have feelings for Riku, but I can still be a friend he wants to keep.

The day wore on with it's usual schedule and the few times I saw Riku I waved and didn't even fake a smile, because a real smile came on it's own. As the clock rolled nearer to lunch hour, my heart pounded harder and harder – either out of fear or excitement – and I glanced up to look at it more and more often. But often became once too many when my art teacher, Miss Rikku, scolded me for staring at the digital device rather than work on my project.

Then the bell rang for lunch hour to begin. I was the first up as I raced out the classroom, harshly stuffing my sketchpad into my bin. As the hallway began to fill up, I slowed my pace, looking behind my back every few seconds – Riku's music class was further down the hallway and I didn't want to get caught, but at the same time, I didn't want to seem like I was eager to get to the cafeteria or avoiding him.

Once I made it inside knowing Riku hadn't spotted me yet, I raced to the line to get my tray. As I waited in line, my eyes were focused to the door, jumping whenever they opened, in case I met silver hair and liquid jade eyes.

"Sora, you're kinda keeping the line," Axel suddenly appeared behind me. I yelped, and turned to face him, then took a deep breath as I realized who it was.

"Oh…it's you," I said, giving him an annoyed look as I walked ahead. He followed, frowning.

"Something eatin' ya, Sora?" he asked, cocking his head. Admittingly. Snapping like that wasn't really what I usually do, so I guess I couldn't blame him when he asked.

"Something," I murmured. "Why do you want to know? I thought you and Roxas took off during these times to…do whatever you do." I shivered involuntarily.

"We do, but this is one of those 'non-sometimes' times," he explained, smirking. "But thanks for giving us an idea for tomorrow. You know, if you hooked up with Riku, maybe y'all could join us."

"_**What?!**_ Why are you suggesting that?" I burst out, blushing violently. "I…wait, how'd you even know about Riku?"

"I have a little cute birdie, didn't you know?" Axel said slyly, shrugging his shoulders. "Anyway, it's written all over your face with that blush, got it memorized?" He prodded my forehead for emphasis, but I slapped his hand away as I paid for my lunch.

"Nothing is written on my face, thank you, Axel," I snapped, moving away from him, but saw he wasn't looking at me anymore, but behind me it seemed.

"What's not written on your face, Sora?" a voice that made my heart stop asked.

A wicked look crossed Axel's face as he muttered,

"Speak of Sora's devil."

I ignored him and turned around and faced myself with Riku. "Like I said, nothing. A-anyway, I think you wanted to see me, today?"

My friend – can he even be called that anymore? – smiled and beckoned me to follow him, which I did. As we left, Axel walked past me, whispering, "Play nice, kids," to me before bounding off where Roxas was waving him over.

I pretended to act normal – like I was totally oblivious to what was going on and what was about to happen. "So, what did you want to talk about, Riku?" I asked cheerfully, acting like I always did, as we sat down at a deserted table away from where everyone else was sitting. Riku was seated at the end of the table as I went next to him, the corner of the table separating us. "Is it a surprise or something? Roxas was telling me you probably like someone and you want to tell me. He said it explains the ro-"

"Sora," he said softly, looking down and blushing slightly. "It…well, there is some truth to that: I _do_ like someone…"

Even though he hadn't directly mentioned me yet, I still felt flustered that the words had actually come out of his mouth. I covered up, smiling. "Really? That's real awesome, Riku, who is she?!"

I noted him staring at my hand, which was sitting idly at the moment. I didn't feel like eating anyway.

"well… That's the thing. I don't like a girl," he said, now looking up to see me fully in the eyes and I felt as though he was seeing into me. I avoided his eyes as I looked all over him, and I realized that from past experiences, his hair looked better in moonlight than in the rays of sun.

"I like this guy, and he and I have been friends forever," he went on, lowering his voice some more. That last sentence in that low tone sounded beautiful from his lips and so my eyes fell to them. His lips were thin, but still looked gorgeous on him. I didn't even stop my thoughts now.

"I'm worried what he'll think, but I still want to let him know my feelings, so…"

I was dragged from my thoughts of Riku only for me to be dragged out by said person. I gasped and I went hot all of a sudden as I saw Riku grasp my hands with his.

"Riku…!" I whispered, and I noted how shocked I sounded even though I knew all this was going to happen. The faint pink on his usually pale countenance seemed foreign to him, yet all his actions confirmed what had been going through my mind since yesterday.

"Sora…I really like you and I have since we were little!" he exclaimed, shaking a little, his voice cautious. "I really like you…and…Maybe even…_**love**_ you!"

I couldn't say anything…not that I was able to.

Riku's thin, kissable lips were pressed against my own.

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

Xelruna: This chapter…is evil. XXXD But still, I think I went too fast XP But I've read stories that have them having sex at this point…not that some of you would complain (I wouldn't –yaoiness smexiness- ) But time will tell…don't worry, they'll do it.

Ssssssssssooooooooooo… with all these thoughts and realizations of his feelings swirling in Sora's head, will he reject Riku?!


	4. The Heart Never Lies

A/N: I don't know why the hell my computer does this, it baffles me, really

**A/N: **I don't know why the _hell_ my computer does this, it baffles me, really. –confused look- Ever notice that this thing is like, typed twice? I never knew that! I think it's cause my pooper (aka computer) is crappy like that. XD It's special and other poopers are just jealous. Well, not that I know much about modern technology –another confused look- **Windows XP** isn't a old version or whatever, is it? Anyway, rants of my 'ooper aside, I think the story needs to continue.

_**Songs I'm Listening To: **__Sanctuary Remix (Kingdom Hearts), Simple and Clean Remix (Kingdom Hearts), and Rising Sun (Hikari Rock Remix)_

_**Chapter Four: The Heart Never Lies**_

My breathing hitched as soon as I realized what Riku what doing to me. My mouth hadn't even closed from its open state and so my best friend…was now kissing me…with my mouth open. _What's wrong with this picture?!_

This felt all wrong, stuff like this is never supposed to happen between Riku and me! Our lips aren't supposed to be touching on purpose! We're both guys and long-time best friends, so this is _all wrong_! And…and…I'm not supposed to be enjoying this. But despite what my body and heart said was so right, my mind screamed its objections, shoving my arm forward to push Riku off me.

The movement had been harder than I intended and Riku's eyes were still closed as we were still about a few inches from one another's faces. My eyes were widened and my face was on fire, my heart pounding so hard under my skin I just knew Riku could hear it. I was surprised to find I was breathing hard too.

"Oh…" was all that escaped in my lips as I looked down towards Riku's lips again, unable to avert my eyes from them. "R-Riku…you…l-l…" Shockingly, a small smile formed on the perfect lips I was staring so hard at.

"Just thought you should know…that I love you, Sora," he whispered with that wonderful voice of his. He backed away some more, his cheeks even redder than before.

"I don't-"

Riku shook his head. "No, it's okay that you don't return my feelings," he said, still speaking just above a whisper. "This was…sudden and all – what with the kiss, but it nagged me so much that I would never let you…you know."

Emotions were engulfing me from every part of my being and I was getting confused – fast. Everything I thought about to prepare for this moment just faded and disappeared the moment Riku kissed me, and my train of thought completely crashed – along with my common sense.

"No, wait," I began, trying to find my words. _This isn't right…it's so wrong! I don't like Riku like this…so I _cant _return his feelings! This is so messed_ up! _But my heart was beating so fast, almost like I _wanted _to kiss back_. "You _**love **_me, Riku?"

Another tint of red appeared on his no-longer pale cheeks as he nodded. "That's what my feelings grew to be, Sora…ever since we met."

I shook my head, my confused feelings escalating until I felt I was going to drown in them. And then, of all the emotions I decided to pull out anger. I clenched my fist and scooted away from Riku near the table.

"But I'm not even _gay_, Riku!" I exclaimed, looking him square in the face. A surprised look crossed his face, either because of what I said or because I moved away from him. "I'd think a person who _loves_ me would know that!" I spat out, mocking the word. I knew what I was saying was hurting him, and it was plain on his face as it looked like his heart was breaking right in front of me. What I didn't know was why I didn't stop.

"And why are you even saying you love me?" I demanded, standing up and slamming my hands on the table. I began shaking now and my heart rate seemed to slow down. "Love is too big a word, too big an emotion to waste on me!" Riku's eyes turned surprised and the jade orbs widened and transfixed back onto me. My tone was getting slightly hysterical now, like I was trying to convince Riku _not_ to love me.

"I don't think that at all," he replied simply, his voice getting louder. "I never thought that my love would be wasted on you, even when you deny it now! I don't think so and I don't regret it."

"You don't, Riku," I pleaded, tears prickling my eyes and my chest felt clogged, preventing me from breathing. "You don't. _Don't_ love me! It's wasted, okay? _**Wasted**_!"

"I love you, Sora," he said, trying to convince _me_ now. I shook my head.

"Stop saying that, please," I whispered, almost coming out as a whimper.

"But why?" he asked, confused. I didn't say anything, because I couldn't answer. I didn't even know why I was denying everything Riku was telling me. He loved me, so why…?

"_When Leon told me…he loved me, for the first time in my life…I felt truly happy."_

I blinked when the sudden memory came back to me. Cloud…he had been happy when Leon told him…but me…? I was being totally inconsiderate, wasn't I? I was being selfish because I don't love Riku back, wasn't I?

_But it makes perfect sense; since I don't…_I tried to reason with myself. But my other side kept reminding me: _You wanted to kiss him back…Even now, you want to apologize and say it was a mistake…_

"Sora?"

I came out of my trance and my eyes immediately found Riku's luminous ones, which seemed to be analyzing me, staring right into me…like before. In one corner of my mind, I wondered if I was the first person Riku looked so intensely at. I stood still, as he came over, not saying a word. One of his hands made way towards mine, and I didn't object as he gazed into me, as if silently asking my permission, but I continued to be caught in the liquid jade of his eyes. When he grasped my hand again, I realized when he did the action slower, and when I was aware of it…I actually liked his touch. We stayed in our silent, but almost heavenly state as Riku raised my hand and led it to his chest. I blushed as my fingers made contact with his firm chest, and my movement nearly broke the spell, so I remained still so it could linger.

Soon, my whole hand was pressed against Riku's clothed skin, his fingers wrapped around my wrist gently and the other over my own. The whole time my eyes didn't dare tear from his, even when something jumped rapidly underneath my hand. When my mind seemed to function again, I realized it was Riku's heart that was pounding so wildly. The feeling of it…touching his heart…it felt…

"That is only _one_ of the things you do to me," explained Riku's voice, his vocals vibrating faintly against my fingertips. "One of the things you do…since I love you."

The word brought me back to reality, and I took a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I blinked, confused, and I shook my head slowly again. My hand detached itself from Riku's grasp as I took a step back. When he didn't say anything, I whispered,

"I…c…can…t…"

Then I ran off, feeling utterly broken and disoriented.

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

If anything, the rest of the day seemed to drag on forever and slow, allowing my mind to replay again and again the events of lunch (my stomach was constantly reminded as well). I myself, tried to recollect what I could from the experience, but at the same I didn't want to. The way I figured it, the whole thing was a trap.

Every time I recalled how he kissed me, I just felt the softness and coolness of his lips and how much I really did want to kiss back. Whenever I remembered how he stared at me with his gorgeous eyes, I was reminded of how I thought he was gazing into my very being and soul.

"Argh, there's no way outta this!" I muttered to myself as I banged my head on the table, earning creeped out stares by my classmates.

"Strife, is there something wrong with your neck that's preventing you from keeping your head up?" Mr. Ansem asked, interrupting me from my beating myself up.

I got my head up and tried not to wonder if Riku was staring at me right now (he sat right behind me, isn't that dandy?). Smiling reassuringly, I shook my head, "Nothing wrong here, Mr., just…feeling tired," I finished lamely.

Mr. Ansem just raised a brow and continued our Science lesson for the day. I sighed as I propped myself up with my hand.

Everything about today just got confusing all of a sudden…and all just because Riku loves me! There really was no way that I could like him…I mean, I never showed interest to him before…

_But my heart doesn't lie, _I thought suddenly. _There really is no doubt that somewhere inside myself…I might see Riku as more than a friend…or even a crush! _As I was about to ponder this further, there was a vibration in my pocket that I realized to be my cell phone. Luckily, no one seemed to have heard the buzzing, so I flipped my phone open to see a text from Kairi…

…reminding me about the Arcade after school.

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

**Me: **Dun, dun, dddddddddddduuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnn!! Just when Sora is figuring out his feelings, Kairi reminds him of what the three of them are doing! Whats Sora's next move! Well…

Actualy, I don't even know…I didn't think that far…Well…this is smart and awkward of me…-dances like an idiot-


	5. Subtle Hints and Confused Minds

A/N: If anything, I had vague ides of what to do next with the story, but special thanks to Glaswingirl for giving me a more better idea than what I had planned

**A/N: **If anything, I had vague ideas of what to do next with the story, but special thanks to _**Glaswingirl **_for giving me a more better idea than what I had planned. –devious smile- Ha, ha, you fools don't know what you're in for! Hahahahhahaaaaaaaaaaaa XXXD Okay, violent gloatings aside, I hope that you will all find this chapter enticing and hopefully Sora wont be much of a, quote, "Poo-head" lol But we'll just have to see what this little Keyblade Bearer will do.

_**Song I'm Listening To: **__Alumina (Death Note Ending 1),and the WORLD (Death Note Opening 1)_

_**Chapter Five: Subtle Hints and Confused Minds**_

"Hey, Riku?" I asked timidly, trying get my voice even, but I avoided his eyes. Last bell was already a few seconds ago and I nearly stormed out of the classroom to get to Riku before he left, like I was eager to get to him. That, I considered to be very hypocritical of me, since after Science class ended, I was the first out of the room. I didn't even have time to contemplate to myself what my crusher was thinking or even if he noticed me rush out at all. Luckily, I caught up with him just before he was out the front door.

He turned around, recognizing my voice but I still didn't dare look into his eyes. Still, I wondered…how he was looking at me right now with his liquid jade gaze? "Yeah?" he answered, and I noticed his tone was indifferent to my disappointment. But the indifference was probably created to cover up the possible hurt I caused him.

I hesitated, taking inaudible deep breaths, reminding myself it wasn't like I was asking him out or something – this was all just a friendly (emphasis on '_friend_') conversation. "Say, um…" I licked my dry lips and began again. "Kairi invited us to go to the Arcade after school with her and I told I'd tell you so…th-that's what I'm doing now. Will you come?"

"Oh, the Arcade?" he repeated. His response lingered a bit and the awkwardness around us nearly suffocated me if I didn't speak again.

"So…is that a yes or no that you're coming?" I tried, letting the question draw out.

Surprisingly, I heard a soft chuckle escape from my companion, but at the same time, the air seemed slightly more casual. "Yeah, don't worry, Sora, I'm coming," he replied and my cheeks darkened in shades of red when I let his words sink in. _Dammit, stupid, dirty minded me…_I scolded myself. Then Riku's voice brought me back to reality.

"Do you…want to walk there with me?" he asked slowly, gauging at my reaction, which I prayed not to be too obvious. "I mean…I think Kairi would either go on without us or go home to get a few things and meet us there."

"Well…" I observed my options, wondering if there was a loop hole in this. Admittingly, my first answer would've been an immediate 'Yes' if I hadn't thought out how eager I might have sounded. I decided to go with that answer, since I still felt bad about turning down Riku and hurting his feelings so badly earlier. But a thing I tried to consider was how far we'd have to walk – that'd be important if we were just going to be in an awkward silence the whole time, which would suck for both of us. And…what if Riku did want to talk? What would he want to say? What if he still persisted in loving me? Or…_what if he tried to kiss me again??_

I calmed myself in order not to blush again. 'What ifs' seemed to be taboo for me right now, so I forgot the whole thing. "Yeah," I finally replied, quietly and cautiously. "Would that be…alright with you? I-I mean if I did walk with you?"

I chanced looking up and saw him with a small, but affectionate smile. My heart missed a beat and then began pulsing twice as fast as I screwed up by looking at his gorgeous eyes which seemed half-recovered now. I was trapped in them but then caught myself by realizing I was staring at them longer than 'friendship' allowed. Riku didn't seem to mind though as be started to walk out the door.

"No trouble at all. C'mon, lets go now, so we can beat Kairi there," he replied, and I saw he was still smiling – his voice even had a slight lighter tone about it. I nodded, and we rushed past the other teenagers getting out of the building, and (to my discomfort) I nearly clung to Riku the whole way as I held on to his shirt so we wouldn't get separated, but I let go first opportunity I got.

We were soon walking side-by-side on the cracked, cement side-walk, but oddly the silence didn't seem unbearable. Though we hadn't even gone down one street yet when Riku blurted out,

"It's okay, y'know."

Instantly I knew what he was talking about and I looked down, realizing he had probably been thinking about 'us' the entire time. My face unconsciously reddened in embarrassment as I whispered,

"I don't know…it…doesn't feel okay with me." I paused, and then went on, "I just…I'm sorry I hurt you like that. And I cant help…but feel like I took your feelings for me and the time you spent with me…I feel like I took them for granted."

He sighed and rubbed his shoulder warily. "Well, you can blame me for that," he commented, staring at me seriously. I slowed my pace walking as he talked. Chuckling darkly, he said solemnly, "I…really fucked up our friendship, didn't I?"

I widened my eyes, halting my step completely and looked up to face my friend, whose eyes were concealed by his long, silvery bangs. He didn't seem to notice that I stopped until I made a soft, "What?"

He slowed and then turned to me, nodding and looking down. "I messed it up – our friendship. Admit it, Sora, you cant look at me the same way or feel the same way about me anymore."

"W-well, yeah, but that's because-" I cut myself off, gasping softly. Riku noticed my silence and walked over, a concerned expression on his face.

"Sora, are you alright?" he asked worriedly. Hesitantly, he placed his hands on my shoulders, staring at me.

I nodded mutely in response, but it didn't help because the answer I had been about to give was still buzzing in my head. Somewhere…in the corner of my mind…I had been about to reply,

"_Because I don't look at you or feel for you like a friend!"_

Was I really about to say that? Was that really the first thing to have popped into my head? I decided best not to ponder it…before something I didn't like would occur. Something like…admitting a certain feeling…I shuddered but covered it with a reassuring smile.

"N-no, you're wrong…you didn't ruin anything," I finally whispered, and, like my arms were possessed, I embraced Riku. Or…at least I was about to, before I froze, my arms outstretched, but nothing in my arms. Riku stood still, seeing what I would do, but I dropped my arms and began walking.

He soon caught up with me and we walked once again side-by-side, but my insides were in worse condition than before. I tried real hard to ignore it and I felt slightly better when Riku asked,

"But…can we…still be friends?"

The Arcade came into view. Before we walked in, I looked at Riku straight in the eye and nodded.

"Of course, Riku," I replied cheerfully. "We can still be best friends."

Why the hell did it feel like a goddamn _**lie?**_

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

About ten minutes passed from the time that Riku and I first went in to the time Kairi finally came. I didn't want to admit it, but I didn't know whether to be happy or upset that she came so soon. Not that time was of any importance to me after she arrived. A whole century could've passed and I wouldn't have noticed because I was too preoccupied with the thoughts inside my head. And damn, were they getting distracting.

One part of my mind said the whole situation was clean and simple if I stopped to think about it. The truth was, I did not like – much less love – Riku. We'd just be friends and the false fact that he loved me was just some weird and awkward warped illusion he had. Maybe Riku himself was complicating things for himself. So he kissed his best friend and probably enjoyed it (I blushed at the proposition). So his heart was racing under his and our skin at the sight of being close to me. It didn't mean anything.

I literally had the other half of my mind to bind, gag, and shoot the _**bloody fucking guts out **_of how pessimistic my other subconscious was. And as the day progressed, the idea became more and more tempting.

Yet somewhere in the midst of it all, was a sliver of my conscious that was hiding behind the other two. I was hoping this part of my mind didn't exist, yet there it was. The only reason I didn't want it to exist was because it linked the other two extremes. _That_ part of my mind was scared. Scared to admit everything. And it was that bastard's fault I was on the border-line of insanity.

"Sora, can you help me, please?" Kairi asked, popping my thought bubble – which had been on the verge of bubbling over. I looked up and glanced at her as she awkwardly held a large gun in her arms.

"Huh, what's the problem, Kai?" I asked, looking at her confused. Her expression seemed sheepish as she gestured at the shooting game, _House of the Dead_, she had been playing. Only then did I notice how much she was getting shot and how she was even holding the gun incorrectly.

"Uh…do you know how to do this?" she went on, as the 'Game Over' screen popped up.

A shooting game…Well, this could be a release. I smiled and nodded, pretending to be excited about assisting her. I slipped in another two quarters before walking over to where my friend was. I came behind her and brought my arms around her until they were touching hers. Our hands made contact as I out mine over hers, getting Kairi to hold the gun properly. A heard a small gasp escape from her, but I didn't notice. I was just ready to kill something (I'm getting murderous).

Soon, I couldn't even tell that Kairi was even with me. I just focused on the zombies that kept popping up and tried to blow their peabrains out. But the game soon ended and Kairi was laughing happily as I realized she wasn't even holding the gun anymore, but her hands were placed on my arms as she was still encased in me.

"Look, Sora, you got second highest score!" she exclaimed happily, pointing to the screen. I blinked out of my trance and then I recognized the position we were in. We looked like…_a frickin' couple_!! I felt my heart stop as my eyes began searching for Riku.

I finally spotted him over at a game that was near ours which also unfortunately had an excellent view of my arms draped over Kairi's. And then I saw the scowl on his face, his cheeks flustered, the intense grip on the joystick…

…the pissed-off, envious look in his eyes.

I jumped back from Kairi as she gave me a confused look. "Sora, aren't you gonna put your initials in?" she asked, handing the gun back to me. I shook my head quickly, but kept the smile plastered on me.

"A-actually, I'm going to go see what Riku's doing," I said quickly, backing away. "You put them in for me."

She didn't object but gave me an odd look, giving me a chance to rush over to my other friend. I gave him a nervous look and my stomach felt queasy, afraid that what he saw he thought was real. I decided to act like nothing happened.

"So, what are you playing?" I asked casually. At first, he didn't answer, but then…

"…Well, I guess you were telling the truth when you said you weren't gay," he commented softly but gruffly. I frowned. "You like Kairi, Sora?"

I smirked a bit and leaned against the wall next to the game, crossing my arms. "You really like to cross the bridge everyone else tries to avoid, don't you?" I asked bitterly. "Look, it wasn't…what it looked like. I was just being naïve at the time and lots of…things were in my head. I didn't even know we were in that position!" My voice got slightly desperate, and I hoped Riku would forgive me.

The game paused and he looked at me, the envy still buried in there. "Really, Sora, you don't have to lie on account of my feelings. If you like her, you like her. Just like…" His voice got quiet and was nearly inaudible under the bangs, beeps and other noises of the Arcade. "Just like if I love you, I love you."

I bit the inside of my cheek, ignoring. "But it really isn't true! I don't like her, Riku, please believe me," I pleaded. Riku continued to look into my eyes, searching. Finally, his liquid jade orbs softened, and he sighed. Resuming the game, he said,

"I'm sorry for snapping like that, I was being selfish."

My brows furrowed again. "What do you mean?"

"I guess I was just…letting my feelings get the better of me," was all he replied, his face turning bashful and embarrassed.

"Really?" I looked down, blushing fiercely. _Wow…_I thought, widening my eyes. "You…like me that much, Riku?" There was no mockery in my tone, but there was a bit of awe. He nodded, smiling.

"Yes, I love you that much," he said, and he didn't even seem to notice that he had gotten killed in the game. I scowled shyly at the word, like I always did whenever he said the word to be directed by me.

_He loves me…he really loves me. He gets_** jealous**_ because of me!_

"Riku?"

He shifted his gaze to me and grinned a little. "Yeah, Sora?"

I wrapped an arm around myself and shuffled my feet, my blush never wavering from my face. "Wanna go on that virtual roller coaster?" I asked.

"Love to," he replied, walking over to it with me.

Pessimistic me growled and was throwing one hell of a bitch fit inside at my ignorance.

Love-struck me thought this wasn't exactly a date, but considered that it would do for now. Just as long as I was with Riku.

And Timid me bit his lips nervously, wondering if this meant I was toying with Riku's heart, even though I didn't like him. Or at least…Timid me thinks.

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

**Me**: I wonder…I think this chapter was too dragged out…

Well, be it a good or bad one, please review XP


	6. A Just Friends Dating Experiment

A/N: Wow, I'm totally stoked with the fact that this story is unveiling so beautifully

**A/N: **Wow, I'm totally stoked with the fact that this story is unveiling so beautifully! XXXXXDDDDD _SO_…**TOTALLY**…STOKED… In any case, I'm sorry that its been some time. I've been over at my mother's since Thursday and she doesn't exactly have Internet. So…yuppers, that's pretty much it. Anyway, Sora's state of mind is crumbling before us, lol. I find it amusing, but then again, he has to come clean about everything eventually. Kairi is the problem…

_**Song I'm Listening To: **__Meh playlist XD (songs by Hikaru utada, Three Days Grace, Linkin Park, Evanescence and Dance Dance Revolution)_

_**Chapter Six: A "Just-Friends" Date Experiment**_

Okay, so I'm slower than I give myself credit for. Actually, I didn't even realize it until we left to go home that my best friends…well, they were _fighting over me_.

Shortly after me and Riku had gotten on the ride, Kairi had been watching us, though I didn't notice – I was caught up in the thrill of being close to Riku. Then, being my crusher, I felt his fingertips brush against my hand, and almost unconsciously, I held it for awhile. Kairi interrupted after I suppose having seen that, and insisted that she and I go play another game after we were done here. That was when Riku insisted that it was getting late and that we should be getting home. Our friend agreed, but the walk there Kairi kept brushing along my arm softly and her hand gliding across mine. I at first tried to ignore it, but thankfully her street soon came into view.

"Hey, Kai, thanks for inviting us," I said, giving the hint it was time to _leave_ and _go home. _She gave me a confused look and I nodded toward her house with was now in a noticeable distance.

Smiling warmly, she gave me a quick hug – as if Riku wasn't there – and held my hand briefly. My stomach lurched, but not in a good way – _Like when Riku touches me_ – and I awkwardly and gently pushed her away. Kairi didn't seem to mind as she waved at us and ran off towards her house.

On the way to Riku's and me house (we lived three houses from each other), he said bitterly,

"She's totally head-over-heels for you."

_So are you_, I thought, shrugging. "But I'm not," I replied simply. "Kairi has always been there for me – a-and I'm not saying you haven't," I added quickly, "but I'm afraid that's all she is to me. Just a really good friend."

"Like me?" he asked, a little hope in his voice.

I smiled a bit, as me heart beat in betrayal. "Yup, but you're special." For some odd reason, I didn't feel like taking the words back, because they felt like the truth. I looked over at him to see his reaction and saw his expression hadn't wavered from its indifferent state.

He chuckled darkly. "_Me?_"

"And…I mean that in the best way that isn't offending or awkward to us," I put in, smiling for real for the first time today. I laughed a bit, but went back to the subject at hand. "Anyway…I don't how I can tell Kairi about it. Girls are…weird and _excruciatingly_… _**annoyingly**_…_**sadly**_…fragile beings."

Riku laughed beside me, a comforting occurrence. "You sure know a lot about girls for a boy with gay parents."

I scowled lightly, crossing my arms. "Well, Selphie can give information without needing to," I defended.

"Oh, so you hang with Selphie?" he teased.

"No, but she suspects me of having been a girl in a past life," I retorted lamely and quietly. I walked slightly faster now that we were at my house.

"You look like one," Riku commented, smirking, looking at me up and down. I blushed, feeling self-conscious, but I turned my head before my face gave anything away.

"W-well, I'm not! Despite what my body looks like!" I snapped, walking up to my front porch and digging through my pockets for my key. Slowly, I felt arms drape over my waist that immediately sent sensations through my body, I knowing full and well who it was. The hand in my pocket froze as hot breath tickled my ear, and a sultry voice whispered to it,

"I never said that that was a _bad _thing."

A gasp escaped my lips, I not knowing what else to do. Riku withdrew from me and I slowly turned to look at him, my feelings swirling in the pit of my stomach uneasily.

"Ri…"

"'Night, Sora," he said, his voice just as quiet and syrupy as when he first spoke in my ear. I felt my blush deepen as he smiled secretly at me and began to bound off toward home.

My breathing and vocals felt like they were caught in my throat and for the first time, I felt like I was completely speechless. I opened my mouth, trying to say _something_…!

"Riku!" I burst out finally. He stopped and turned to look at me curiously (and innocently). Realizing that I had his attention as well as having my voice back, I spoke quickly, "L-listen…tomorrow's Saturday a-and…I'm just sorta wondering…u-um…well…" I paused and squeezed my eyes shut. "You want to do something together tomorrow?"

There was a long silence and I bit my lip softly in agitation.

"Well, I think we should tell Kairi if we're going to make plans," he responded apathetically. I sighed quietly, running my hand through my hair anxiously.

_God, he's going to make me spell it out for him, isn't he?!_ I thought furiously. I shook my head fervently as Riku raised a questioning brow.

"N-no…not with Kairi…" I stuttered, embarrassed to what I was about to say. "J-just…the two of us only…t-together…if that's…o-okay." I glanced up, hoping very hard he'd say yes.

A genuine, gorgeous smile crossed his countenance as he smirked lightly. "Just the two of us? Why not Kairi?" he prodded, the teasing tone back in his voice.

I groaned in impatience and annoyance at how naive Riku was pretending to be. "Yes, the two of us," I rasped out quietly. "And…" _Okay, there's a way for me to say what I need without admitting anything. _"And you know Kairi. She'll be all over me and then it would be as bad as being on a date with her."

Riku contemplated my face, a wondering look in his eyes. Then, smiling again, he replied happily, "That would be…wonderful. I'll call you tomorrow, alright?"

My veins pumped overtime as my heart danced beneath my skin happily and I nodded. "Y-yeah, okay," I said, turning the key to the lock and opening it slowly. Getting inside, I closed it, the last thing a saw was his glowing jade eyes and luminous smile.

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

The one thing that was ultimately lucky for me was the lack of interrogation. Maybe if perhaps Leon took a second to breathe, I might have been able to answer something but Cloud prevented him from saying anymore as I dashed upstairs to my room. Only then did the reality hit me.

_I…I'm going on a…_**date** _with Riku!! OhmiGod!! A-And…he's going to _**call**_ me! About our date! No, wait…_

I took off my clothes to slip into my pajamas, trying to calm myself down about the situation. Buttoning up my shirt, I went over to my bed and laid down, rethinking the whole ordeal. _Alright, Sora, try to think for a second. This isn't an actual date. To go on one with him is to admit your feelings – which you will NEVER, for as long as you live, do. _

…_So…what IS this then? _I processed, raking my brains to come up with a reasonable name. _Okay, so you don't admit your feelings, correct? Yes. But somewhere in your mind you realize there's…something…a-anyway, so this could be…Aha! All this is going to be is a 'just friends' date experiment! Riku will get a date with me and I will get to spend alone time with him as my friend without anything being revealed! It's PERFECT!_

I closed my eyes and pulled my blankets over me, satisfied with my answer. I smiled to myself, hoping that's all this was going to be in the end.

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

"Hey, So-ra!" Leon's voice sang downstairs, and even without looking at him, I could tell the bastard was wearing an evil smile. "There's someone for you on the phone!"

My ears perked up at that last part and I jolted up, dashing down the stairs. Panting, I looked at Leon's smirking face and attempted my very hardest to ignore it. Grabbing the phone, I turned away from him.

"R-Ri…ku?" I panted out, my voice turning slightly more cheerful.

"_Hey, Sora,"_ he replied, just as cheerful. _"Uh, um…today you wanted to go out, right?"_

"Th-that's what I …suggested," I said, raising a brow at Leon as he widened his eyes.

"What the hell did you suggest, Sora?!" he demanded, gesturing to the phone.

"_Hey, you okay, you sound tired,"_ Riku said. I shook my head.

"No_, Leon_ just got the phone first is all," I replied, glaring over at my dad, who was still looking at me anxiously. "But, anyway-"

"'Anyway'?" Leon repeated dumbly. "Dropped me like a rock you just did!"

"-have you figured out where we're going?" I finished asking, rolling my eyes and walking away from Leon slowly and subtly.

"_A-actually, yes,"_ he said, his voice getting softer. _"If you still don't feel all weird around me…I was wondering if you'd like to go to the movies. A-And don't worry, we're not seeing any chick flick or anything, so I'm not-"_

"No, its okay," I interrupted, lowering my voice as well. "It doesn't matter what we see…I just sorta…" I let my voice drift and neither Riku nor I said anything for a really long time.

"_Movie, then?"_ Riku clarified.

"What?" I said, getting out of our silent state. "O-oh, yeah…yes, a movie will be cool."

"_Okay, so I'll pick you up in another hour?"_ he asked, then chuckled a little when he added, _"That will be enough time for the lady to get ready, right?"_

My face flamed up for the uptenth time in the last two days as I stuttered on the phone, "Wh-what? Hey, Riku, I t-told you already! I-I'm not a-"

He laughed on the other line, silencing me. _"I know, I know. But you have to admit…you_ are _an eye-catcher for a boy."_

I ignored the hotness of my cheeks and said, irratated, "An hour, I got it. See you then."

He laughed again. "_Bye, Sora. I love you,"_ he said, total warmness and meaning in his voice, making me smile a little.

"Bye, Riku…" I paused, wondering if I should also return the saying. "I…" I bit my lip and hung up quickly, before those words really left my mouth. I stared at the phone for a minute, seeing if he'd call me back, though for what I didn't know.

"Got a date, Sora?" Roxas asked, walking by me and leaning against the wall I was loitering in. I grimaced and put the phone down.

"It's not a date!" I exclaimed, heading for the stairs, ignoring his suggestive stares. "I just happen to be going to the movies with one of my best friends that admits to have lo- I-I mean, liked me, okay?"

My twin put his hands up innocently. "Hey, I wasn't implying anything," he defended, his eyes following me up the stairs. "But you know, theaters are great places to make out!" He added after me.

I gritted my teeth as my cheeks turned darker shades of red. "What-_ever_, Roxas!"

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

If anything, the worst possible choice of genre of movie to watch with your friend-turned-crusher is horror. And to make matters worse, I never liked the genre to begin with!

I grimaced at the menacing look and dripping red blood from the mouth of the killer vampire that was the main character of the movie, on the poster before me.

"This is really what you want to see?" I asked as we got inside, and an uneasy feeling gripped inside my stomach.

"Well, Axel _seriously_ recommended it for some odd reason," he explained, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. I noticed his cheeks redden and I had the strangest notion he wasn't telling me the whole truth. Shrugging it off, we bought some popcorn for us to share and some separate drinks.

We sat in the back couple of rows with Riku on my right. Luckily, we didn't have to wait long before the movie started, so we didn't have to have some awkward conversation.

Somewhere in the middle of the movie, I realized I should've been more against coming to this particular horror-flick. Nearly every scene had some kind of gore or violence about it and at some points, limbs were torn off and bones were cracked and cut from beneath the skin. I tried to go along with it, telling myself it was fake, or some wonderful happy ending was coming or that these were some ideas I could execute to my Pessimistic side. But it didn't work for long as I began to wince at every scream or jump at every splash of blood.

At some point, I found myself hugging my knees and my eyes wide with fear. From the corner of my eye, I saw Riku wasn't even the littlest bit fazed. Well, if wasn't scared, maybe he wouldn't mind if I…? I snapped the thought from my mind, chastising myself for breaking down so easily. But then, I put two and two together, and realized _why_ Axel had told us to come see _this_ movie, and once I did, I scolded myself for falling into such an obvious trap! Argh! If I ever saw Axel again…

The scene changed when the vampire came close to some no-namer woman and bit her roughly on the ear, ripping it off violently and effortlessly. I let out a small gasp and, next thing I knew, I was hugging Riku's arm. Actually, the reality hadn't even hit yet until the scene became calmer and then I noticed that whatever I was embracing was not my legs…

I looked up and saw that Riku's cheeks were a bright shade of red, even in the darkness of the theater. He wasn't looking at me so I pretended to just realize our position as I murmured,

"Oh, sorry, Riku. I just got scared…"

He shifted his gaze to me and smiled reassuringly. "No, its okay. You know, since you're scared…"

I nodded, starting to let go of his arm, when I thought, _Wait, why do I have to let go? If Axel and Riku knew I was going to do this, then I…might as well let myself enjoy it. I can enjoy it without letting him know…and the setting calls for it._

"Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I…hold on a bit longer?" I asked shyly. "I-I mean…just for a bit?"

He smiled and I saw the darker tinges of red across his face. "Sure, of course."

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

"I _really_ fell _asleep_?" I questioned Riku for the hundredth time as we rode in his car. He smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, you were even snoring a bit," he added, the mischievous look not leaving his face.

"And I was…on your _lap_?" I asked, a tad softer this time and more bashful as I fiddled with my idle hands.

"You sorta fell onto it."

"All this in a _horror_ movie?" I finished.

"It would seem like it."

"Wow."

"Yup," he agreed, pulling into my driveway. I waited, thinking over everything that just happened. Okay, the sleeping on the lap had been unintentional, but…while I had been holding him, I felt…so warm and fuzzy inside. Almost soothing, really. So, the lap thing was really all a (blissful) accident and that's what I'll refer to it as for years to come.

I looked down at my shaking hands as Riku stared me down again with his mesmerizing jade eyes. I tried not to focus too hard on my racing heart and hard breathing as we continued to sit in the car in silence.

"Uh, um…well, sorry for the wasted time," I apologized.

"For what?" Riku asked, surprised. "It wasn't wasted time to me, I swear! I've told you before that since I love you, I'd like to be anywhere with you."

_Love_, repeated my pulsing organ, pulling at my heart-strings.

"oh," I said quietly. I looked back up and saw Riku's pale face centimeters from mine. I inhaled sharply as my heart completely halted, frozen in the moment as his eyes closed, moving closer. He saw I didn't resist, as his lips caught mine flawlessly, knocking the breath out of me.

I don't know when or how it happened, but I found one hand gripping the sleeve of Riku's shirt while the other held fast on his silvery hair, getting him closer to me. I began to mimick his movements on my lips since the kiss(es) that I've had with Riku were the first I had in my life.

He didn't seem to mind, as he sighed, pressing me closer to him and I gasped, and swiftly Riku slipped his silky tongue inside me. The blood rushed to my face, and I tried to calm myself down before it went anywhere else. I moved my tongue awkwardly against his, and I knew he had to be more experienced than this, fore he let me roam about his mouth. I tightened my grips on his shirt and hair as a hardly audible groan escaped my lips.

Riku was kissing me. _**Kissing**_ _**me**_!

He was _**making out**_ with me!

And, for the love of Moogle, _**I was kissing him back and making out with him**_!!

And…I _liked_ it.

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

ZOMFG, PPLZ!! This was a friggin **8 PAGES!! **I feel so doggone accomplished!!

Reviews!! Plz for shizzle review!! Arigato (thanks)!!


	7. The Boy Who Needs To Get Slapped

A/N: The suspense just keeps building and building, I suppose…I was never a master of suspense, but I must admit, as a author, it something that's pretty addicting to do

**A/N**: The suspense just keeps building and building, I suppose…I was never a master of suspense, but I must admit, as a author, it something that's pretty addicting to do...Mwahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….-hacks—coughs-Mwahaha

Be glad I'm updating so quickly X3 your support is what gives me the will to do so. _**KUDOS TO YOU**_! –pokes- lol, and the title chapter is pretty funny. Even though Sora feels like slapping Riku, he also feels like slapping himself! (yes, and all of us would like a piece of him to). Maybe he'd also like to give something to Roxas, too…lol _**BITCH-SLAPS ALL AROUND!**_ And anyway, this chapter is more of a Filler. I still need time to process a few things…

_**Songs I'm Listening To: **__lol, actually nothing. Silence is Golden X3 Just watching my nephew play Kingdom Hearts 2 (he's good for a 4-year-old. But then again, I have him set to __**Beginner Mode**__.)_

_**Chapter Seven: The Boy Who Needs To Get Slapped**_

Everything that I knew about myself, and everything that I knew about Riku, immediately melted away as soon as his lips pressed onto mine. And, despite what I taught myself about my feelings of before, the _now _was so much different!

The gentle way he caressed the back of my head, the gauging actions of his warm tongue sliding onto mine, the slow, hesitant way his lips moved over me like soothing waves…I was getting into the kiss, and I was getting into it fast. My fingers were getting tangled in his long, silvery hair as my other clawed his clothed skin desperately. Our breathing got heavier and the space inside the car was quickly getting heated. My lungs began to burn as the lack of air soon made itself known. I ignored it, the atmosphere so hot I probably wouldn't be able to breathe anyway. Riku seemed to be having the same problem as he began to softly grip my hair.

"S-Sora…" he panted out quietly. I pulled away, the lack of air becoming too much to bear. Even as the kiss was broken, our faces were still very close, and Riku's hard breathing whispered across my cheek. I noticed the expectant look on his face as I brought a hand up and I brushed them across my lips softly. Riku smiled as delicate blushes made their way to our already pink faces.

"Oh…oh wow," I exclaimed, widening my eyes. The atmosphere in the car was getting calmer as Riku and I sat, staring at each other, my fingers still grazing my lips.

"Y-yeah," he agreed, chuckling awkwardly, then kissed my cheek softly. "Um…oh, shit, Sora!"

I was surprised by the sudden change in his voice and I wondered what could've spurred him to act like this. And then I remembered: This is wrong, isn't it? Riku thought I didn't like him and I agreed with myself that that was the case. But…the kiss we just had…it had felt so right as well as good…

Then again, we just don't go around making-out with our best friends, do we?

"Riku…?" I whispered, and then I backed away a bit until I was pressing against the car door.

"Geez, fuck!" Riku cursed, looking away from me and leaning against his seat. "I'm sorry, sora, I…I took this too far, didn't I?" He groaned, and put his face down in the steering wheel. "I let my feelings get the better of me again…!"

I panicked, biting my lip nervously. He was beating himself up and regretting everything that he's done with me…because he thinks I don't return his feelings. _All because_…

"Do you regret doing that to me Riku?" I asked quietly and timidly. He looked up and our gazes locked. He grimaced, rubbing the back of his neck again.

"Well, yes…I-I mean…you don't…and I just…I just fucking made-out with you! Sora, does that mean anything to you?!" he demanded, as I sat, thinking over what he said.

_Everything that has led up to this moment…everything Riku and I have done…_

"But…I did it for my own selfish reasons," he went on. "Even though you told me all too plainly that you didn't…and that you just considered me a friend!"

_Maybe all we did together…Maybe it wasn't all out of friendship…_

"But I…Riku, I…" I closed my eyes shut, and blurted out,

"What if I was lying?!" _What if I didn't mean it?_

I gulped, knowing I caught his attention. I kept going before he could speak, "What if I was afraid to admit it?" _What if I was scared to say it to you?_

The words were taking affect and I opened my eyes and Riku was looking at me, wide-eyed and mouth open – his expression a mix of many things: happiness, regret, surprised, shock…

"sora, do you lo-"

But I didn't give him a chance to finish as I opened the door and sprinted to my way to my house. I fumbled with the keys and quickly opened the door and went inside to the safe sanctuary. I leaned against the door waiting for him to leave, and it seemed like hours before he finally did. I sighed in relief and walked up to the staircase to sit down.

The peace didn't last long. "Back from the date?" I glared up at Roxas as he sat down next to me, an expectant expression on his face. I grimaced, not feeling especially argumentative.

"I suppose so," I sighed out in defeat. My twin looked me up and down and then poked me on the nose. I recoiled, frowning. "What the hell Ro-"

"Oh my God, Sora, you two _made out_, didn't you?!" he stated, a wide, but surprised grin on his face. My cheeks reddened as my heart raced with the fact of being caught – right on the bullseye.

I shook my head fervently as I tugged on a stray lock of hair in my face urgently. "Of course not! I explained it to him before that we could just be friends," I said, exasperated. "You know that too."

"So did you like it?" Roxas asked excitedly, all but ignoring my statements. "How far did you go? Wait, did you do it in the theater?!"

I widened my eyes. "What!? N-no way, not in a public place!"

"So you admit it did happen though?" he prodded slyly, smiling mischievously. I groaned and put my head in my hands. Roxas was always persistant, and if he already knew something as black-mailing as this, then he'll keep saying it happened until I confessed. How on Earth can Axel spend time with this hyper-active little…?

"You cant tell Cloud or Leon," I stated simply.

"What about Aerith?"

"NO! Not Mom either!" I snapped.

Roxas laughed, "Alright, alright, agreed." He leaned to me and laced his fingers under his chin and waited for me to go on with my 'story' – like some schoolgirl waiting for gossip. "So…?"

I blushed again and tugged on my hair harder. "It was…a few minutes ago in his car."

Roxas squealed in delight. Actually fricking squealed. Is this really my related twin brother…?

"I guess…it was…nice," I struggled to find the word to describe it. I allowed my mind to drift to that moment and I actually smiled a little. "His lips…they were so soft, and cold, too, as if they'd never been touched…" I closed my eyes and tried to get that exhilarating feeling back in my system. I even forgot that I was telling this all to my brother. "His touch was so tender, but patient, like he wanted to know that this was okay with me. Everything he did to me…was so affectionate…so passionate and true…I liked it a lot…Like I never wanted it to end…"

I opened my eyes again and shyly turned to face Roxas, who was roughly biting his bottom lip – probably to stifle more of his squeals. I myself tried to quiet down the Lovestruck part of me that was screaming and dancing with joy.

And what I said to Riku before I went off…the last thing he heard me say…

It was as good as saying, "I love you….

…I think."

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

-runs around like Xaldin- **LOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOL PRINCESSES!! LOLOLOLOLOL**


	8. Falling In Love

A/N: I promised it'd be out, and so, here it is

**A/N**: I promised it'd be out, and so, here it is! I think I said to someone I'd update on Monday, but I'm REALLY sorry I didn't! I didn't have writer's block, it was just lack of time. XP In this chapter, could it (**FINALLY**) be Sora is changing his mind about Riku?? ZOMFG! You'll just have to read to find out, I suppose!

_**Song I'm Listening To: **__Thanks for the Memories by Fall Out Boy_

_**Chapter Eight: Falling in Love**_

The way I see it, my life was revolving more and more around chronological events that had _anything_ to do with Riku. For example,

It's been five minutes since I last _thought_ of him. (It could've been 1 second, had I not had to help Roxas with a quadratic equation).

It's been three hours since I last _saw _him (It was earlier on in Science class at school).

It's been four days since I last sat next to him at lunch.

It's been a week and half that I haven't been able to look him in the eye.

And, finally, it's been _two whole weeks_ since I last spoke to him. (And two weeks ago that the incident with the movies happened). And, as I sat down once again Riku-less with Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, Reno, Roxas and Axel, I began to wonder if two weeks was too long. I would consult Roxas, had he not made a big deal of the making-out situation and blurted it all to his boyfriend (which I realized too late that I didn't tell him not to do that). Still though, it didn't take rocket science nor my annoying twin brother to tell me a fact I've been ignoring for some time:

I was falling in love with Riku.

Okay, I'll admit at first I didn't bite. After the whole lip-locking thing, I kept trying to tell myself that I really didn't like him. Roxas attempted to convince me otherwise as I explained maybe I just liked the way Riku kissed.

"I mean, he's probably just a…really good kisser!" I had exclaimed, the familiar hotness on my cheeks returning. My twin's eyes had become narrow in disbelief.

"Really, Sora?" he had asked skeptically. "And what's your basis of comparison?" When I hadn't said anything, he had given a triumphant smile. "Still though, did it make a good first impression?"

Ignoring Roxas's claims, I still didn't believe any of it. And trust me, I thought up many alibis to explain my sudden realization of my feelings, but each one got shot down by either Roxas or Axel – clearly, my logic was going nowhere.

School was no better; once I entered the crowded hallways, I got seriously paranoid. Every person that bumped me, every eyes that met mine…I began to think that he was everywhere. But whenever we _did_ cross paths in the halls – which was decreasing rapidly as time went by - we never did anything except blush our faces off and take off in the other direction. More than once I noticed that Riku looked like he was going to say something, but then set his lips in a thin line and walked away, which I didn't understand.

I confessed my possible love to Riku, who claimed it to me the day before I did that. He convinced me over and over again that he was devoted to me, and loved me so much. So, by my confessing, you'd _think_ he'd say _something_! When I began to stay in my room thinking about these facts, my meddling brother confronted me about it. And after I told him that, Axel somehow came inot the picture as he advised _**I **_should be the one doing something about it.

"Think about it, Riku can't be the one to be making all the moves all the time," the redhead had said, cocking his head and crossing his arms.

Whatever. I've figured quite already that I'm not the 'flirtatious' or 'making a move' type.

"Hey, Kairi, so how's the Student Council going?" Selphie asked, lacing her fingers under her chin. "I hear they've already started planning for the prom."

Kairi, who occupied the seat next to the brunette, sighed in exasperation. "Yeah, they're working us seniors to death with the planning," she answered, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Why not just have a regular dance like the one we had during winter?" Axel interjected, coming into the conversation boredly. "I don't see how this is any different from that."

"You've obviously never heard of the prom then," Selphie argued, raising a brow. Then, placing her hands over her heart in a melodramatic way, she sighed, "Don't you know that this is about one of the most romantic dances you can go to? Being with the one you love? My mom told me it's crucial to go with someone you really care about. Does that mean _nothing_ to you?"

"Nope, I'm heartless to the core. Got it memorized?" Axel retorted, but his eyes softened as they met Roxas's blue ones. Selphie gave my brother a sympathetic look, which he ignored.

"But say, Kairi," Tidus said, trying to change the subject subtly, "Do you have ideas for the theme yet?"

"Not yet," she sighed, looking up thoughtfully. "We're still trying to decide if it's even going to be in the school."

"What do you mean?" I asked, cupping my cheek with my hand. Kairi noticed my interest and smiled brightly (Roxas, Axel and I have yet to tell her about everything between Riku and me). Twirling her spork around, she answered,

"Well, Mr.Cid suggested we do something different this year." Smiling knowingly, she went on, "He said if we could raise enough money, we could hold the dance at a local hotel. It's really nice, but still cheap, so it might work out."

In the corner of my eye, I saw Axel give Roxas a seductive smile (which I really didn't need to see). "On second thought, I might attend." He snaked a casual, yet affectionate arm around my brother's waist, causing him to giggle. I smirked.

"Sheesh, Axel, why must every little thing result in my brother getting raped?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes at him. "I swear, you're turning him into a girl!"

Axel smiled maliciously at me. "Aw, like you don't think little 'something something's' about a certain someone?" he taunted as Roxas nodded in agreement. I scowled to hide my forming blush at what the redhead meant by that. I saw the glimmer of interest in Selphie, Tidus, and especially Kairi's eyes.

"Oh, you have a special someone?" she asked, and I could tell she was faking how amused she was by it. I gulped.

"'Someone'," Roxas said for me, and his gaze shifted for a fraction of a second toward a table most far from us. No one else noticed as both our eyes fixed onto the beautiful silver-haired, jade-eyed boy casually talking to Wakka. The corner of my lips twitched into a forming smile when I saw how content and…_normal_ Riku looked right now – everytime I saw him it was either a serious, bashful, loving or scared face. But as I saw him smile as I continued to watch him converse with Wakka, I began to feel slightly giddy.

As the others began to start new conversations, I didn't do anything but continue to raise my head a bit so I could see Riku over Kairi's shoulder. I felt like a stalker, since no one else knew what I was doing, but my eyes were _fixated_ on him! Geez, it was like they had minds of their own!

Wakka looked over at our table, and our gazes locked. A cheeky grin grew on his face and I quickly pretended to be engrossed into the talk everyone else seemed to be in. As I stared at Kairi, the speaker, out of the corner of my eye, I saw him say something to Riku, who's face went from surprise to indifferent. His glimmering eyes wavered a minute before they slowly slipped to the side. I gasped softly and turned my gaze down.

"There's not gonna be any spotlight dances are there?" Tidus asked, a worried expression crossing his face. He gave a sideways glance to Selphie, who pouted at his proposition. Kairi laughed.

"More than likely," she stated, continuing to smile. Her eyes found me and I offered a small smile in return. "It wouldn't be a prom if there wasn't." Tidus grimaced, and was probably screaming inside himself.

Roxas saw it and smirked. "Yeah, c'mon, Tidus don't be such a wimp," he remarked, glancing over at Axel, who had a confused look. "I know for a fact I'm showing off my date if there's a spotlight dance."

Axel, catching on, grinned and nuzzled my brother's neck. "Really? And who might you be taking?"

"Some crazed yet sexy redhead who never lets me sleep," Roxas replied innocently. "I don't think you know him." I shivered involuntarily again and rolled my eyes.

Tidus snorted. "Okay, if we're not busy getting our kinky talk on," he interrupted, eating the last of his mashed potatoes, "I'd like to have our topic veered away from prom. It's still two and half weeks away."

"That's too short!" Selphie put in, a panicked look stricken on her face.

"No it's not, Selph," he argued, tossing his tray in the trashcan nearest us. "On the contrary, it's plenty of time." She scowled, showing how miffed she was at how naïve Tidus was being on the subject.

"You never could understand girls," a voice cut in, and a warm chill went up my spine as my heart knew the voice all to well. What was worse was that the voice was right next to me. My pulsing organ stopped so suddenly I felt dizzy but my eyes tried to stay put as for the first time in a week and half, I looked at his eyes. They weren't focused on me but the person sitting across from Selphie.

"'sup everyone," he greeted, smiling at us, but his attention never even glanced at me. I felt a twang of hurt and I cast my eyes downward, no longer looking at him.

"Hey, Riku," Tidus returned, flashing him a smile. I stared at him in wonder as Riku talked again,

"Hey, um, can I see you for a bit?" he asked the blonde, who looked surprised but then got up.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

Riku shook his head. "Nothing, I just need to talk to you in private for a bit," he explained. Tidus nodded and walked over to him. Riku stood idly for a bit, like he was hesitating to do something, but then walked away.

I sighed in disappointment.

"Um, Sora?"

I threw my head up and my eyes met Kairi's pale blue ones. "Huh/ o-oh, yes?"

A concerned expression crossed her countenance as she cocked her head worriedly at me. "Are you and Riku…okay? You seem to be sorta distant to each other nowadays."

Selphie gave a thoughtful look then nodded in agreement. "Actually, I noticed it, too. Every time you two crossed one another in the hallway, ya'll would get such…_weird_ expressions on your faces."

Roxas and Axel exchanged mischievous looks and got up from the table too. "Well, ladies, sorry to rush off, but my little Roxy and I are gonna go, 'kay?" I gave them desperate looks, which they ignored poorly as they laughed and walked off.

I turned to face Kairi and Selphie's interrogating faces. "So, Sora?" they prodded.

"I-it's nothing okay?" I said, biting my lips nervously. "Riku and I…well, it doesn't matter. It doesn't…have anything to do with you."

Kairi's tone was hurt as she spoke, "But Sora, you can tell us anything!" I sighed then grimaced, getting up to throw my tray away.

"It's…complicated," I answered simply, leaving the cafeteria with an apologic look to the two of them. I then blushed as two thoughts fazed my mind.

One, I was falling for Riku, and I was falling _**fast**_.

Two, things _always_ seem to be complicated…

…when you're in love.

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_


	9. Helpful Advice

A/N: Alright, alright

**A/N: **Alright, alright. I'll come simple and clean and tell you what the hell just happened. I really didn't know what to do after the previous chapter XP Nothing came to me, no inspiration, no details, no sign from the Gods…so I didn't know what the hell to do. All I knew was I _needed_ an update and _**NOW**_! So, here I am now, writing whatever comes to my mind. I'll give you my thoughts on the results when this is done. P

_**Life of Xelruna**_: So I beat Kingdom Hearts II in Proud Mode about fifteen minutes ago. Needless to say, I was screaming for joy, but then **I discovered the secret ending**!! Yes, it's been all over YouTube but I feel accomplished that _**I **__unlocked it__**!**_ HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ….Such is meh life.

_**Chapter Nine: Helpful Advice**_

_One Week Later_

"Hey, Roxas, can I talk to you?" I asked softly, leaning against his doorframe anxiously.

Roxas looked up from his computer screen and shrugged, "Sure. What's up?"

"I…" I went over to his bed and flopped myself on top of it, burying my face into his sheets. "I have a confession." I resurfaced and stared at him expectantly, wondering how the hell my brother was going to take this.

"Wait, let me guess," he said mischievously, rubbing his hands together. "You got a D on your geometry test?"

I frowned. "What, no!" I exclaimed, tossing a pillow at him. "You _know_ what this is about! It has nothing to do with school!" He stuck out his lip innocently and shook his head.

"I'm afraid I don't – you'll have to tell me what it is."

I glared at him and then sighed, laying on my back. Facing the ceiling, I rubbed the back of my neck uncertainly. "Okay…I…I th-"

"No, wait!" Roxas interrupted and pretended to hold a microphone out to me. "Let me get it on tape and burn copies for everyone!"

"Roxas, c'mon!" I exclaimed, groaning. "I'm trying to come clean here!"

He gave an apologic look and I nodded approvingly. "Anyway…Roxas, I…I love Riku." I squeezed my eyes shut. "I love Riku," I repeated, when he didn't say anything. The phrase seemed foreign to my voice, but I knew it had been resting behind my tongue and thoughts for some time. "I love Riku, Roxas, why is that so hard for me to say?" I tossed myself over again to face my twin.

A triumphant smile broke across his face. I widened my eyes worriedly.

"Oh, please Roxas, don't scream," I pleaded. "It's the last thing I need – an 'I told you so'."

"But I did!" he squealed, bouncing on his chair excitedly. "I've been telling you!"

"Well, I said it!" I claimed, sticking my tongue out at him. Then, looking down, I asked, "So what am I supposed to do? I really do feel like…what I feel for him is more than a friend…or a mere crush…but it's so hard for me to say it; to admit it." I grimaced and put my head down in the covers again. "I feel so horrible for thinking that. Like…like I'm ashamed of loving him! But…but…!" I felt unwanted tears well up in my eyes. "I don't want to feel this way! The not wanting to admit it feeling…I want it to go away!"

My voice cracked on the last word, and I didn't say more. I heard some shuffling of feet and the bed creaked by me. I looked up to see Roxas's eyes, which were looking at me reassuringly.

"You know…what you're thinking…it's not bad," he said and I gave him an appalled look. He shook his head rapidly. "No, no, no! I don't mean like that. What I meant was…" He sighed and looked over at me thoughtfully. "It's normal to make yourself feel this way. But you have to understand, it's yourself that you're putting into this corner. Anyway, think of it this way – up until a few weeks ago you were pretty certain you were straight and that Riku was only your best friend, right?"

I nodded in agreement.

"Well, all you are is overwhelmed," he explained, looking at me as if it were obvious. "The only reason Riku seems calm and cool about this is because he's liked you for some time, so he's pretty set and stone about his feelings for you. Sora, you're not ashamed of loving him, trust me. You're just…not used to looking at him this way. And your acceptance of this isn't going to come all in one day, so don't ponder it." He patted my back. "Your mixed feelings will go away once you spend more time with him. By then, I'm sure you'll be seriously 100 head-over-heels for him with no doubts."

I stuck my head back down and thought over what Roxas had said. Many things made sense, now that I thought about them…I lifted my head to look at him and he crossed his arms, waiting. I groaned and clutched his arm.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're the same person everyday," I commented, sitting up and scowling at him. "I guess you did inherit some of Mom's genes."

"Then ask _**her**_ to help you next time!" he joked, punching me on the arm. I chuckled and returned the gesture sourly. "So, what are you gonna do now?"

I furrowed my brows thoughtfully. "Actually, I have no clue," I admitted. "I want to tell him, but I…don't really have a plan to go about it. I mean…" I blushed. "I just cant walk up to him and do it!"

"I think he'd like that, _**BUT**_!" He poked my nose and smiled. "I have a plan. All you need to do is help make it work…"

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

"Hey, Tidus has been spending a lot of time with Riku, lately," Selphie whined the next day at lunch. I took a sip from my soda so as not to point out that Selphie's said this before.

It was actually true, and I might not have noticed it if it wasn't for her. After about nearly a week more of not saying anything to Riku, I started to get mad that Tidus was spending more time with him. This time, I didn't even try to deny it – I was royally jealous. What I did try to reason, though, is that the purpose of him being with Tidus so much were for school-related reasons. I mean, he _did _confess his love to me…so no way in Hell could he ditch me that quick. But then again…maybe he was waiting for me to make a move, like Axel suggested I do. My stomach lurched at the thought that maybe it was too late because of something I didn't do.

"Yeah, that's true," Kairi replied. She as well had done the same thing since Tidus's removal from our table – responding to Selphie's (annoying) observation. "They're probably doing some guy stuff."

I twitched, knowing there's an unlimited number of things boys could do alone – especially when one was gay. I twitched again and took a large bite of my sub-sandwich, wishing Roxas or Axel was here (God knows what the hell they're doing).

Turning to me, Kairi said, "While we're on the subject, have you and Riku patched things up yet?"

I smiled a bit and nodded happily. "Yeah, Roxas is going to help me with it today," I replied cheerfully.

"Can we assist?" Selphie asked eagerly.

I shook my head. "No, but thanks. I think Roxas and I have it covered."

"So what are you going to do?" Kairi questioned, looking at me expectantly.

_Oh, nothing. Just going to tell Riku I love and adore him_, I thought, heat rising in my cheeks. I shook the thoughts from my mind rapidly. "Um…we're going to talk things out," I reasoned truthfully. "Maybe admit I was wrong about something." I looked at their faces, seeing what they thought of this, but all I got was a blank look from Kairi and a knowing smile from Selphie.

"Sounds like it'll all work out!" the brunette exclaimed, clapping her hands. I smiled, ignoring Kairi's suspicious look.

"Yeah…" I said softly, playing with my empty soda can. "I think it will."

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

**Me: **Wow…it all actually worked out. Wow….I cant believe it! –squeals with joy- Oh, sorry this was short. I haven't run out of ideas – I actually know what's going to happen. I just had to sandwich something in the middle XD So….it seems a diabolical plan is about to be carried out! But, little do you know, young reader, that there is more to take place in the next chapter than meets the eye. Bwahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


	10. A Game of Wit, Fate and Love

A/N: So I promised a slight twist in this chapter, though a sort of obvious one xp I have to one to blame but myself

**A/N: **So I promised a slight twist in this chapter, though a sort of obvious one xp I have to one to blame but myself. After this chapter is off and done with, I dunno what the hell to do XD probably take a break…work on other stories…-shrugs- the works. Now, anyway, let's see the plan Roxas has up his sleeve…lol, as the _**TENTH CHAPTER!!, I MUST MAKE THIS AS SPECIAL AS POSSIBLE!!**_

_**Life of Lauren**_: It's harder to make nachos than I thought…My sister, Mia; my nephew and neice, Jason and Jewel…yeah, we had nothing to eat. So I brought up the suggestion for nachos. We got out our cornchips and I got the shredded cheese. It was all a good operation, despite the long ass time we did doing it –sigh- The cheese just refused to melt! Only then did I realize…

…we had Velveta in the fridge.

….Such is meh life….-cries and eats nachos-

_**Chapter Ten: A Game of Wit, Fate, and Love**_

My heart pounded at the knowing sensation of what class I had after lunch. Or, more specifically, who was in it.

I took my usual seat in front of Riku, who was already there, writing down the objective for today's Science lesson. As Roxas told me, I couldn't talk to him at all about anything, no matter how much I wanted to. Truth be told, I might've wanted to, if it wasn't for the fact I got my tongue tied by even _thinking_ of him, let alone strike up a conversation – though the fact that this would all be settled in a few hours was enough for me.

As I began taking out my notes, Roxas came into the room. We exchanged looks as he walked over to Riku.

"Hey, Riku," he greeted, flashing him a smile. I looked towards the mirror on the side of the room – which was used for a reflection project a few days ago – and saw a pretty good view of what they were doing. Riku looked up and smiled back. I bit my lip.

"'Sup, Roxas." Seeing that my brother wasn't moving, he asked, "Can I…help you?"

"Yeah, can I ask you to do someth-"

"Alright, class, let's take our seats!" Mr. Ansem's voice boomed in the small classroom. "As I recall, we have a review on our agenda today." I flinched. _Dammit, Mr. Ansem, you could've waited a little more…_ I gave a side-ways glance to the mirror just in time to see Roxas hand a piece of paper to Riku's waiting hand. I frowned, wondering what was in it.

_Probably the meeting he was going to tell him about_, I reasoned. _Still, he was prepared. Dah! It's nothing to spaz over, Sora!_

The lesson continued uneventfully, with me giving non-stop glances at the mirror to see what Riku was doing every three nano-seconds. His attention was focused completely to his work, and not so much as even looked up, not even when Mr. Ansem was speaking. His eyes just kept being cast downward, and he tapped his pencil anxiously.

_Wonder what he's thinking about, _I mused. _Even if it's not me. _His expression seemed worried yet anticipating at the same time. I wished more than anything I could read his thoughts…well, that and have him to still love me.

The bell rang and I put away my things slower than I usually did (I was practically the first up and out). Riku walked by at the same time I sat up from retrieving my backpack.

"Whoa!" he yelped, tripping over me. I fell from my seat, something heavy landing on top of my back. The impact dazed me a bit and I rubbed my nose, which had been the first to hit the ground.

"Argh…what the-?" I stopped short when my eyes locked with Riku's. His jade eyes widened beneath his curtain of silver hair, but his smile was something of an amused smirk. Blood rushed to my face as did the same happen with Riku.

"Heh…hey, Sora," he said quietly, the smirk never leaving his face. I smiled a bit as butterflies flew like they were high inside my chest and stomach. Even if it wasn't in the way I expected, Riku was talking to _**me**_! Even if it was on questionable terms, he was looking at _**me**_!

"Hey, Riku," I replied, just as quietly. He stared at each other for a moment like that and then a voice above us cleared their throat.

I looked up at Roxas's face, which was looking at us suggestively. "Hey, guys," he said. "I don't think you guys are doing it right." I frowned and rechecked our position before my face took a new level of blushing.

"Oh!" Riku exclaimed, realizing the same thing as he got himself off me. I got up too and we both laughed at each other nervously. "I, um, got to get to World Geography now," he explained hastily, bending down to gather his fallen notebooks and binder that spilled from his open backpack (I looked away as my eyes followed him at the wrong place). "You know, Mr. Xigbar might get on my case for being late."

"Um, uh-huh," I replied dazedly, still looking away. And with that, he left the scene.

I ignored Roxas's stifled laughs. I scowled and rolled my eyes. "C'mon, let's get to Language Arts."

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

"So, what did you give to Riku, anyway?" I asked my twin as we loitered about the crowded hallway. Last period just ended and at the time, we were waiting for Axel, who was busy upstairs with another detention.

Roxas gave me a reassuring look as he gestured to the ceiling. "I foresaw this coming," he responded, shrugging. "C'mon Mr. Ansem is always early to class, and even the rush I went through to get there wasn't enough time to tell your little boyfriend anything. Bah, forget I said that, but you know you were thinking it. Anyway, I prepared a note beforehand in case I couldn't get to him in time."

I raised a brow. "Sure, you can foresee the future but you cant even pass the last health exam we had?" I asked skeptically but jokingly.

"I prefer the hands on anatomy, thank you," Roxas smirked, crossing his arms. "That is, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, that's not even relevant, Roxas!" I claimed, sticking my lip out at him as I furrowed by brows. "The test was on the woman's reproductive system, for God's sake!"

My twin just waved it off as the familiar redhead came into view.

"Hello, little chicky-dees," he greeted in his usual sarcastic way. Slinging an arm around Roxas's waist, he pulled my brother uncomfortably close. "I hope you didn't wait for me long."

"The prolonging was unbearable," Roxas replied in a sweet way that made me sick. Making a gagging sound, they turned to me. My brother laughed and said, "You're so immature!"

"Please, I'm beginning to think you're the one born last," I retorted sourly. "No way in hell can you be older than me. I'll have to check our birth certificates later…"

"Aw you're just jealous," Axel interjected, pecking Roxas on the neck affectionately. "But don't worry, we're ensuring that you and Riku get hooked up _today_."

The statement had me smiling and blushing like crazy and scowling all at once, if even possible. "So," I began. "We're meeting him at the blitzball practice field, right?"

Roxas nodded, giving his wristwatch a glance. "Fifteen minutes to be exact. We better get moving."

On the way to Axel's car, I began worrying and getting nervous. Could I…really do this? If what Roxas told me before was true, then what happens if I freeze up? The plan was that Riku thought he was meeting my brother and Axel there to hang out – he doesn't have a clue that I'm in the picture. I gulped nervously, then balled my hands. No, I can do this, Sora. You want Riku to love you and you to love him and then happily ever after, right? Right.

Well, except for the fact it wont be as sappy and quick…but sappy and good. (I _am_ a senior in the 21st century).

Roxas caught my eye and smiled. "You're really sure about this," he stated more than questioned. I looked up and nodded.

"I…I want to be…together with him," I answered, my reply never lacking certainty. Roxas continued to smile and I caught Axel's mirror-like grin on the driver's mirror.

_Yes…this is something I'll do_, I thought, remembering the red rose that was taped on the other side of my door so only I could see it. _For Riku and myself. I'm sorry Riku…for making you wait so long…_

We pulled up at the parking lot of the field, with hardly anyone else there. Axel parked the car and looked at the clock on the radio. "We're still early," he commented, unbuckling his belt. Stretching, he opened his door, "I think I'll go to the bathroom. Wanna come with Roxy?"

I twitched and turned to my twin. "'_Roxy_'?" I repeated, appalled. The name wasn't foreign to me, but all the same, it was something I didn't want to hear again.

Roxas turned bright pink as he laughed nervously, following Axel. "Why don't you go over near the locker room? That's where we told Riku to be." Running off with his boyfriend, I shivered – no way in hell could those two be doing something as innocent as going to the bathroom.

Getting myself out of the car, I went over to the locker room like Roxas suggested I do. I waited outside and leaned against the brick wall beside the door anxiously, waiting around for a certain silver-haired person I knew. My thoughts drifted back to the plan consciously – wondering how it was all going to go. Okay, obviously, nothing ever turns out like it should, but the result of today couldn't be too bad-

"H-hey, Riku, stop it!" a voice laughed inside the locker room.

…-right…?

I froze up at the mention of Riku's name and worst of all, I recognized the voice that spoke it.

"Tidus…?" I questioned softly. Curiously and desperately, I pressed my ear against the door, eagerly listening for what would happen next.

"No way, Tidus, you're just too damn ticklish!" Riku's voice exclaimed cheerfully. I paused at hearing that, realizing this was the happiest I ever heard Riku in weeks. Jealously bubbled inside me, but I tried to keep it at bay. Tidus continued laughing, with screams of 'stop', 'please', and 'Riku!'. I grimaced and it didn't even register to my mind yet that I was leaning to hard against the door…nor that the door was sliding inward…

"Ahhh!" I yelled, as I hit the ground for the second time that day.

"Huh?"

I looked up as my eyes met two pairs of eyes – one a surprised blue and the other a wide-eyed and panicked jade. Those eyes looked me over, probably wondering the same thing I was. Tidus was laying on his back on the bench his arms over his chest like he was protecting it. On top of him with his face flushed was Riku, his companion's legs around his waist.

My heart beat faster, so fast I thought it would shatter, and I gaped.

_**.:.:.:.:.: INTERMISSION.:.:.:.:.:**_

_ZOMFG, RIKU, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! I MEAN –sees you- Oh…-composes self- Alright, peoples, take a break…let what you just read sink in…Ah, the hell, just read on! I cant wait! I must type it!!_

"Oh, hey, Sora," Tidus greeted cheerfully, panting a bit from the hysterical laughing.

"T…T-Tidus…" I stuttered. My eyes flashed to Riku's, who was looking at me worriedly. I grimaced again, pushing myself up. Riku caught my action and got off Tidus, reaching out to me.

"Sora, you know it's not-"

I didn't want to hear anymore and I bolted from the room as Riku's yells and Tidus's confused questions left behind me. I kept running…running past the bathroom, past the entrance door and out the field. The whole way there a sickly and salty feeling went from my stomach, chugged up my throat and was coming out through my eyes. I blinked, a fat tear leaving my eye and quickly falling down my cheek.

Falling…I felt like _**I**_ was falling…

_Why?! _I shouted at myself. _Why am I making such a big deal out of this? What I saw could've been…but…_I remembered the delight in Riku's voice and the position they were in when I caught them. I blinked again, and a sob choked my throat now. _It doesn't matter…! Reason has no effect…I just love him too much! _Images of him lulling his tongue with mine, holding my hand, his eyes giving me a look he never seemed to give to anyone else…they all flashed in my mind. I cried out again.

My lungs began to tire and demanded proper air to breathe. I tried to ignore it; my legs were no where near exhausted. I panted, already half-way across the field…I needed to get away from him…think things over…

"Sora!"

I didn't waver when Riku shouted my name but my heart lurched painfully. I tried to run faster.

"Sora, _wait_!" Riku called, his voice closer. I clenched my teeth. Dammit, he had to have longer legs than mine!

"Go away!" I choked out, the broken tone in my voice surprising even me. If I was going to demand something from Riku, I didn't want to do it with such a wimpy tone. My vocals strained with the effort of talking with no air to fill my lungs. "I…just go, Riku! Get away from me!" My heart hammered in despair, ordering me to take back what I just said, but my head blocked it out.

"No, Sora, I _wont_! Not until I know what is happening!" Riku protested, quickly catching up with me. Soon he was right beside me. I stopped short, trying to throw him off as I ran back in the opposite direction. I turned to see what he was doing. Riku mirrored my movement, catching my eye and then tackled me to the ground.

"Ack!" I yelped, thudding to the ground with my crush right on top of me. The back of my head hit the firm ground, making me see colored spots for a bit, but as my eyes adjusted, I saw Riku's desperate jade eyes that had somehow hardened to stone. Our pants were frantic, trying to get enough oxygen in our system before we blew up on each other. Riku was the first to recover as he rasped out,

"Sora, what's wrong? What happened?"

I widened my eyes at him and tried to push him off of me, with no avail. "N-No…Riku…!" I stammered, my tears drying. He sighed and gripped my wrist firmly, binding them together as he held them above my head. Mind you, this could've been a blissful moment if it wasn't for the fact he was doing it to interrogate me. I bucked my hips up, arching my back, trying to shake him off me.

"Sora, stop! Hear me out, please!" he demanded, cupping my chin with his other hand so I could look at him. I looked at his eyes, consumed by them…and they turned softer, melting back to its calm, assuring liquid jade. His grip on my wrists lessened a bit but still held fast.

"What?" I asked, half-irritated.

"Why did you run away?" he asked softly. "Why did you look at us like that and then run away? Sora, _answer me_!"

I blinked and then looked at him furiously. How did he not know what he did?! You don't just pledge your love to someone and then straddle one of their friends! I glared at him but turned my face so I wouldn't look at him.

"Sora!"

"Riku…do you love me?" I asked, my voice uncertain. There was a pause where I looked at him nervously. "I mean…you do, don't you?"

"Of course!" he replied, snapping out of his daze.

"Then why haven't you talked to me or looked at me or…or-or…" I gritted my teeth in frustration as my vision got blurred again and hot tears poured down freely from my eyes, dampening my hair. I croaked out another sob and found I couldn't speak anymore.

_You made me feel alone_…I reflected. _I had doubts of your feelings, which put me with doubts of my own emotions…But I do love you, riku…I love you…I_

"…love you, Riku," I rasped out, looking him in the eye. He widened his eyes, his lips parted in a gape. The tears continued to flow as he stayed like that for a while. My heart swelled, beating faster than ever before – and it was somewhat exhilarating. I sad smile found my lips. "I do…please believe me. Please! I…r-remember now…I've…"

"Sora…" he whispered, a hand reaching out to touch me, but then he grimaced, pulling it back. The smile fell from my face.

"Like that!" I sobbed. "Why are you doing that! Y-You act like as if…as i-if you don't want anything to do with me!"

"That's not true! I want everything to do with you!"

"You don't act like it!" I cried out. I searched through my memories…every single one of them, seeing if one would tell Riku my feelings were true. My eyes widened in realization and I whispered, "My home…"

Riku stared at me, confused. "What?"

"Th-the night…the night we left the islands," I explained softly. "I told you…I told you you were my home…B-but…what am I supposed to do…? If my home avoids me…I cant find it."

"You…meant that?"

"It was just something to say then," I said, some of my strength returning to me. My voice got stronger. "But…now I realize..there was a deeper meaning to it. There always was a deeper meaning. Somewhere inside myself…I think I always meant it."

"What do you mean, sora?" he asked. I looked at him, and our gazes locked. Seeing the certainty in my eyes, Riku slowly let go of my wrists, and I brought my arms down, only to have them grip the front of his shirt tightly.

"You're my home, my everything," I said solemnly, pressing my head against his chest, so warm and firm. Heat from my run and my blush crept to my cheeks but I smiled. "Please always be here Riku. I…I love you! I love you!" I hooked my arms under his armpits, clutching him into an embrace. He gasped and I held him tighter, closer.

Then I pulled back, smiled and kissed his inviting and cool lips. He both sighed in content as we were quickly pulled into the kiss. They were closed kisses, but meaningful nonetheless. I interwove my fingers in his soft, silky silver hair, pressing him closer. His warmth was something I needed and the spark inside myself lit to a flame with his warmth. Riku pulled me up, our lips still locked and he straddled my waist. He pressed against the small of my back and behind my neck, wanting to be as close as I wanted him to be to me.

We tore apart, but our noses brushed, our eyes half-lidded. We smiled and I breathed onto his mouth,

"I'm sorry…I made you wait."

Riku chuckled and pulled me into another soft kiss before saying, "I'd wait forever for you…if it meant that in the end we could be like this."

I grinned wider, burying myself in the crook of his neck, nuzzling his throat with my nose. He shivered at the contact, making me laugh.

It didn't even strike us that the field sprinklers came on, dampening us as we leaned in for another contented and blissful kiss.

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

**Me: **Emotional, sure. Overdramatic, most definitely XD I think I over did it a little, but I'm overall proud of myself –beams- Looking back, I think the Health test bit was hilarious. It's sort of an inside thing, but I had a test on that, except it was the male reproductive system. We had to label the parts and it was sad really for me. _Who the hell mixes up the balls with the penis?!_ Well, I did XD It's my own fault…lol

**Z**_o_m_fG! _**31 REVIEWS!! I FEEL SO SPECIAL AND FLUFFY. I FEELZ LIKE A GUMMI BEAR!! –SINGS- **

**T**_h_a**n**_k_ y_**ou **_Gu_y_**s S**_O _F**u**_**C**_**k**_I_n**G **_m__**U**_c**H**_**!!**_


	11. The Plan Within the Plan

a/N: Alright, just thought we should get this show on the road

**a/N: **Alright, just thought we should get this show on the road! Considering that there were plenty of questions let afoot as the previous chapter ended. I got rants and black mailings from Jaz, but nonetheless, I had to get this chapter out now to straighten out a few things… Plus I couldn't resist the sweet temptation of updating again! Oh, and don't think just because Sora and Riku love each other now, that the story ends here. Oh, no! You fellow readers must go through much more torture before we reach _**that**_. XD

_**Chapter Eleven: The Plan Within the Plan**_

We pulled apart from our kiss once again, and I sighed contentedly when I saw the loving and glowing look in Riku's eyes. His eyes flickered all over my face, as if searching me for something, but at the same time, he was smiling excitedly. It was only when a large drop of water landed square on my nose that I realized that the field sprinklers were on.

"Oh!" I said, tugging at some of me and Riku's damp clothes.

Riku's face got cross, but his tone was light with a chuckle as he exclaimed, "Oh, shit! When did this happen?!"

I laughed at his reaction and he stood up, reaching a hand out to me to pull me alongside him. As I got helped to my feet, the cool water continued to shower us, and I shivered a bit. "Ah! Th-this is cold!" I exclaimed, wringing some water from my shirt.

"I don't think that's gonna help. Sora," Riku commented, wiping some of his drenched hair from his eyes. He then laughed. "I must admit though, of most fantasies I've had with you, I never pictured one like this."

A blush stained my cheeks at Riku's statement. He noticed and wrapped me in a tender hug. Water trickled down our faces and fell like very small waterfalls off my spikes of hair.

This…was perfect. As I leaned against Riku's chest, my arms leaning against his torso, I knew that this was what falling in love was. The chilling wind that blistered around us slowly, making the liquid colder…the fact that what happened a few minutes ago was real…it all melted away as soon as I confessed everything to him. A realization – well, two – hit me at the same time and I frowned a bit, still blushing.

"Say, Riku?" I started, my heart beating faster for the climax of my question.

"Hmm?"

"Does this…er…um…" I pulled back a tad to gaze at his face wonderingly. "Does this make us…boyfriends?"

Riku stared at me a bit, a very certain appearance about it, and then smiled, pulling me closer, making me gasp softly. "You know what Sora? It think it does."

My heart fluttered at the proposition, though I knew all too well the label wouldn't make us any less closer without it. Still, though, with Riku's word, it became…official. In a way, we now belonged together, and that made me insanely happy. I snuggled up to him affectionately, the grin never leaving my face.

But, of course, reality always takes over at some point. The cold almost froze my nose, and I sneezed, perfectly ruining the moment.

"oh, damn, sorry," I apologized, blushing with embarrassment.

Riku laughed, waving it off. "C'mon, let's get inside before the wind starts blowing all over the place," he proposed, and we walked hand-in-hand down the field, sprinklers jetting up everywhere from beneath our feet. "Argh, damn water!" he groaned as we stepped inside the hallway that led to the bathrooms. Not hearing anything inside, I assumed maybe Axel and Roxas weren't there (thank God).

"I wish we had those dryers in the bathroom like they do at school," I commented, shaking some more of the cool liquid from my hair impatiently. "Don't they think about whether or not people get wet by the sprinklers?"

"They'd be a little psychic if they did do that," Riku replied, raising a brow at me and the laughed. We sat on the bleachers out on the stadium, overlooking the entire field. As we sat in the silence, the question that popped before in my head came back to me. Looking over at my now-boyfriend curiously, I muttered,

"So…what were you doing with Tidus all this time? And in the locker room?"

Riku's cheeks reddened a bit and he shifted his position, drawing me to his lap and placing his legs on either side of me. The air was cool all around us, though we were sitting in the sun – luckily, our clothes were getting dry faster that way. "Oh, that…" he said slowly. "Well, a week or so before, you…saw Wakka talking to me, right?"

I blushed as he spoke and remembered my getting caught at my min-stalker acts. "Oh…uh, yes."

He chuckled, but continued on. "He told me Tidus wasn't doing so good in blitzball, which was odd-sounding to me, considering he's the best on the team."

"True," I agreed, I having attended a few of Tidus's games.

"But anyway, he told me to tutor him, and when I asked why couldn't he do it, he just said he was busy with last minute studying for the end-of-term exams."

Irreverently, my mind panicked at the thought of the exams I hadn't even glanced a review over, but I ignored when Riku went on. "So…basically that's what I've been doing with Tidus all this time. And what you…saw in the locker room…it was just poor timing and horrible positioning." The excuse seemed lame, but nonetheless, it was believable to me – Riku wasn't the type to devote himself to one thing (or in this case, person) and then go on to something else. Still though, I couldn't believe I had acted so childishly to the situation, though I didn't expect any less from me.

As if reading my mind, Riku brushed his nose affectionately against my hair slowly. "I'm sorry, Sora," he said, his tone even as he spoke. "I put you through all that confusion these past weeks, haven't I? Don't deny it, either, okay? Roxas and Axel have been telling be what's been going on, and I myself have seen you – the way you act, move, and even talk." Sighing, he pressed his forehead on my shoulder. "I put you through all that…"

I looked down, grimacing. "I…well, maybe just a little," I replied, knowing he wouldn't be satisfied until I said it. "I did the same thing to you, but now," I shrugged my shoulder to nudge him up and he stared at one another another long while. "But now I'm certain. Of everything."

"Really?" Riku asked, his tone skeptical, but a hint of sarcasm beneath it.

I smirked, and tilted my head toward his. "Want me to prove it to you?" I returned suggestively.

His jade orbs flickered innocently. "Well, I am hard to convince…" I rolled my eyes and lightly pressed my lips onto his, a small chuckle emitting from the both of us. I moved my closed mouth, rubbing against his, trying to remember exactly how you're supposed to do this kissing thing. Noticing my struggle, Riku shifted his position, moving his hand to the back of my head, pressing harder to me.

In the end of my mind, I could've sworn I heard footsteps echoing near us, but it wasn't like I cared. If someone was here, let them know – let them know I was kissing a boy, my best friend and now boyfriend. The thought had me fired, and I hooked my arms around his neck, and I opened my mouth, inviting him inside me – though, before the offer could be taken, an all too familiar voice hissed,

"Well, isn't this just the cutest thing you ever saw?"

Immediately, I broke apart from Riku, both our eyes locking onto one red-haired, blue-eyed girl before us. This…was probably the one person I hadn't been expecting.

"Kairi," I said, gulping.

Smiling menacingly, she cocked her head at us. "It probably wasn't very wise to do that where anyone can see you," she commented, walking over toward us slowly. I darted my gaze to Riku, who was looking at her confused, but at the same time he smiled weakly.

"Oh, Kairi…you sort of caught us at a bad time," he reasoned slowly, looking at her intensely. "What're you doing here at the stadiu-"

"Oh, don't try and change the subject," she ordered staring at him coldly, almost glaring at him. My heart pounded nervously, unsure of what was happening or even what to do.

She continued walking until she was an arm's length away, enough distance to hurt either one of us.

"Kairi…"

She shook her head, seemingly disappointed. "Wow, I cant believe you two were kissing each other," she said roughly, digging into her pocket, and I wondered what for. She wasn't looking at us anymore, but Riku put a protective arm around me.

"Listen, Kai-"

"I cant believe you did that _without letting me take a picture!!_" she exclaimed, waving a digital camera around in our faces. It took a few seconds, before I realized what she meant by taking a picture, and that she wasn't going to do so to exploit us or something…

I blinked then shook my head, "No…wait…what?" I turned to Riku, whose mouth was open as if to say something, but nothing came out. Going back over to Kairi, I stared.

"Um…what do you…?"

"Geez, Sora, a picture! A picture!" she repeated, waving her device again.

"And I repeat, - with equal appall – 'what'?!"

"Oh, foofie, guys!" she sulked, crossing her arms. "I suppose this is where the punch line comes in."

Riku, finally animated, looked at our friend like she was the craziest person on Earth. "Hold on…Kairi, you're gonna have to explain…I don't remember anything else in the plan!"

I snapped my eyes to him. "Excuse me? The plan?! What plan?"

Kairi, sighed, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Riku, it looks like we have explaining to do," she declared, placing the camera back to her pocket and joined us on the bleachers. Searching through her pockets again, she said, "Better call everyone else first – they'll want in on this."

As she dialed, I stared at Riku accusingly. "Riku…" I groaned. "What is going on?"

He shrugged, and I grimaced, being completely kept in the dark. So, I thought it better to interrogate Kairi. I rounded on her as soon as she put away her phone.

"Kairi, what were you talking about?" I asked crossly and anxiously. "Did…everyone know then?" My panic rose and I widened my eyes. "_Did…did everyone always know??_"

She smiled and sat down next to me, messing with my hair. "Dear, dear Sora darling," she said somewhat reassuringly. "We've known for the longest time."

"So it was obvious?!" I snapped in embarrassment.

Kairi hesitated. "Sorta…not really…very…It was crystal obvious."

I pouted. "I cant believe you all knew about….I cant believe I was…." Frustration built up in me, but I knew it was because everyone else concluded my feelings even before I knew anything about it.

"But it was oh-so-_cute_, Sora!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together. Jumping over to Riku, she had a knowing look in her eyes. "You would be all on him like this!" She gave him a wanting but innocent look, wrapped her arms around one of his and let out an over-exaggerated blissful sigh. Riku smiled and shrugged her off of him, I meanwhile, idly blushing.

"I-I…I never did that!" I protested, wringing my shirt in my hands - anything to keep myself busy and probably doing that exactly as Kairi did, down to the sigh.

"It seemed like that!" Kairi insisted, smiling.

"If anything, _**I**_ was the one doing that," Riku interjected, wrapping a free arm around my waist, our hips touching. My heart fluttered excitedly and he cupped my chin, bringing our faces closer. Our breaths became intertwined and my eyes became half lidded…

"Oh, don't begin the party without us!" a voice exclaimed, their feet pounding from jumping from bleacher to bleacher. I backed from Riku a bit, turning just in time to have Roxas plop down next to me energetically – Axel, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie in suit.

"Oh, no, here comes trouble," I groaned, placing my forehead on Riku's shoulder.

"Hey, so you sensed me coming?" Axel asked slyly, making himself comfortable by laying his head on my brother's lap.

"Wish I hadn't."

"Don't be a meanie, Sora!" Selphie snapped, bonking me on the head – playfully or not I wasn't sure.

Wakka laughed, seating himself on the bleacher in front of Riku, right next to Kairi. "Hey, so what's been happening, man?" he asked cheekily in his usual islander accent.

"Looks like Sora and Riku are about to happen, that's for sure," Tidus sneered.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever," I retorted, leaning against Riku's chest. "So is anyone gonna…inform us how the hell this came to be?"

"Ah, I'll start that!" Kairi volunteered, waving her hand (and arm) fervently. I raised a brow, but allowed her to continue. Putting the tips of her fingers together, she said, "Something that you probably never knew, well, both of you didn't know, is that Riku sorta…already told me he liked you."

"What?!" I exclaimed, and shifted my eyes to Riku, who frowned.

"Wait, Kai, I don't remember that," he said defensively, looking at me reassuringly.

"'Course you don't," she said, smiling. "You didn't know what the hell you were talking about probably." When we stared at her in disbelief, she smirked. "Remember that time – I think it was first grade – when I told you Riku about how a guy is supposed to always to protect the one he cares about the most? Well, when I asked you who you would look after, you blushed, smiled and whispered so quietly, 'I'd protect you…and Sora.' It may not have seemed like it, but I already knew you just meant Sora darling."

My face flushed and I looked over at Riku, whose cheeks I noticed got redder and redder as the story progressed as well. Roxas and Axel smirked, everyone giving out a mocked, 'Awww.'

"Mm-hm," Kairi agreed, patting me on the head. "You were so lurved, even then."

"Riku?" I said, looking at him. "Did you say that?"

He ignored, tucking away some stray hair from his face. "Anyway, Kairi…so you knew about that, huh?"

"Yuppers," she replied cheerfully. "Anyway, fast forward a few years to a little after Axel and Roxas got together, kay? Um, so every knows how Riku has known Axel since like, eighth grade, but why he did this is beyond me – he asked our little red-head for some romantic advice, and I think everyone can pretty much figure out who it was about. Alright, moving right along, when Axel asked-"

"Hey, wait, if I'm in this part, I want to tell it, got it memorized?!" Axel complained, who at the time was messing with my brother's hair like he was a cat or something.

"Okay, fine," she huffed.

"Yeah, so I asked Riku who he was referring to – a little teasing on my part," he said, looking pleased with himself. "He admitted it was you, but he never promised me to secrecy or whatever, so I was free to tell Roxas about it, you being his brother and all. Oh, sorry about blabbing, by the way, Ri, so commit that to memory. No, shit, lost my place um…Oh, yeah and then a basic game of telephone occurred – I told Roxas, who told Kairi, who told Selphie, who told Tidus and then who finally told Wakka. Things just devised from there."

"We all agreed you two couldn't get together by yourselves," Roxas said. "So we had to do something about it, by first pretending not as many people knew about it other than Axel and sometimes me. So…"

"I pretended I was still infatuated with you, Sora darling from back in middle school, remember?" Kairi finished, smiling deviantly. "So that time at the arcade, I had to cling to you like glue! I had to make sure to get Riku jealous!"

"Yeah, you were a good actress," my boyfriend scowled, keeping his grips tight around my waist. Kairi just beamed happily.

"Wasn't she?" Axel said. "I wish I could've been there. Well, based on the results, I guess you can already interpret the whole 'movie thing', right, Sora?"

I blushed, and looked away from Riku's knowing look innocently. "Erm…sure?" I replied lamely. After thinking over the events carefully, I glanced up. "So how does this explain you ignoring me, Riku, after…"

"Make-out session," Roxas coughed, though what he said was plain obvious.

"Um…yeah, that," I mumbled and Riku smirked, touching my arm seductively.

"Want another one later?" he whispered huskily, his touch going lower to my hand, where our fingers laced together.

Warm chills went down my spine, but I tried to ignore it as I scowled shyly. "Wh-what? No, I…R-Riku, stay on task! Answer my question!"

He smirked again and then looked over at Axel in reply. The red-head shrugged.

"I said he cant be the one making all the moves, didn't I?" he said and then suddenly, I did remember him saying that. Oh. I'm stupid. Stupid, stupid Sora… "Which brings us to today," he went on, gesturing the sky.

"Was today…a set-up, too?" I asked, looking over at Tidus apologetically. He offered a smile.

"Yeah. Me and Wakka's part of the plan was to get you jealous while Kairi got Riku jealous," he explained. "What you saw today in the locker room was part of it too, but I think I took it too far. I _**tried**_ to tell Axel and Roxas that," he snapped, giving accusing stares at said people.

"Hey, we believed that their love would conquer that trauma," Roxas said, trying to be poetic.

"And what if it didn't?" Tidus argued.

"It did, and that's all that matters, right, Sora?! Riku?!"

I smiled, giving each of our friends long, thankful stares. "You guys…" I muttered, pecking Riku on the cheek affectionately. I turned my attention back to everyone else. "You guys are the best. I hope you all know that. You have done so much for us…"

"Oh, get mushy on us, ya?" Wakka pleaded, but he was grinning anyway.

"Aw, don't thank us," Kairi said brightly. "We just planted the seed."

"And just look at what it blossomed to be!" Selphie exclaimed, and it was then that I wondered how she managed to be quiet in such a long amount of time. "Oh, I'm so proud of you guys!" And with that, we were bombarded with death hugs from Selphie and Kairi.

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

So it was only later on over at my house that Riku and I finally got some alone time (excluding the few times Leon tried to get in). We lay on my bed, my head on his chest which was rising and falling as he breathed.

"Are you…happy now, Riku?" I asked quietly, the question having bothered me for a while since earlier that day.

He scoffed, lifting me up so that I was on top of him, my face mere centimeters from his. Riku's thin lips quirked into a pleased smile, and he kissed me long and softly, his hand caressing the back of my head. As we released, he replied, "Yes. I'm very happy."

I giggled, pressing my lips against the nape of his neck, leaving slow butterfly kisses all over his throat. "So am I!" I whispered. At the time, some part of me desperately wanted to flat-out make-out with Riku, but I decided to hold that back.

We could always do that later on, of course.

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

**Me: **It could've been longer and better, had I not lost so many brain cells the past few weeks 0-o Sooooooooo, any-who if anyone's been wondering where the hell I've been, I've been over at meh dad's! I haven't meh old man in years (2 and half to be exact) and it was awesome! Other than the fact he married a woman I don't like and didn't tell me, the visit was pretty good. Last month (July) on the 24th, it _**was my birthday**_! Yuppers, yours truly is now _**TEH BIG 1 4!! **_Well, my first acts as a new teen were odd, but nonetheless!

Peace u goofeh goobers!


	12. One Step Further

A/n: For some odd reason today, I feel good

**A/n: **For some odd reason today, I feel _good_. I mean, _really good_. The sun is up, I am well, and life (well most of it) is pretty generous. So, you people better be happy I am spending such golden time with you! And ooh, this chapter is going to get intense!! This is my first shot at a lime type thing but I hope you like… Actually, now that I think of it, its more like a sour grape…ah, well! XD

_**Life of Lauren: **_SO on the 25th I start my very first day of high school. I wont sugar-code it, I'm nervous as hell. Not to mention my bus comes at frickin _**6:30 in the morning!! **_Gah! What the HELL man?! What happened to the good ol' days when I caught my bus at 8:20, and that was when it was early! –sigh- Oh, well, I just hope all goes well….

_**Chapter Twelve: One Step Further**_

I think in a way, Riku always tried to tell me. There was this time, once, he probably might've hinted it – it was subtle but still a hint.

It was a day a few years ago after the two of us and Kairi moved out of the Islands, and Riku was getting more and more into music. Kai and me didn't really complain, since he was very good and even sometimes sang along with what he created. It was something fun for all of us and it didn't take particular sexual orientation to think Riku looked pretty damn hot playing the guitar. He started writing his own songs – things from love tunes to potential rock music – and confided he might want to become a musician.

Though as it turns out, his dad, Sephiroth, wasn't as ecstatic as we all were about it. And if Sephiroth Hotashi didn't want you to do something, guess what?

You didn't do it.

After that, though, him and Riku got into a fight about it. He came over to my house with a cut lip, red cheek and jade eyes like frozen rock. I think this was the first time I ever saw him so pissed. Serious, sure – all the time. But never pissed.

"_Wow…he really got you," I commented awkwardly, dabbing at his lip with a wet washcloth. He winced at the contact and I chuckled. "Don't pout so much, Riku. It's your own fault." I froze, realizing what I said. _

Shit, Sora, where do you get off saying stuff like that?!_ I screamed to myself, waiting for my friend to say something to me. _He just had a fight with his dad! You just cant_-_

"_Yeah, I guess so," Riku replied apathetically, looking down. He grabbed the Band-Aid on my bed and stuck it to his wounded lip slowly. I stared at him, wondering what made him say that._

"_You guess so?" I repeated, frowning slightly. Okay, this so wasn't the Riku I knew – what the hell was wrong with him? I gasped, and shook my head, wringing the washcloth anxiously in my hands. "Ah! No, I'm sorry, Riku. It really wasn't your fault! I was…I was talking about your cut! You were squirming so much, and so that's what I-"_

"_Sora?" he interrupted, looking at me directly in my eyes. I stopped short, taken aback when I locked gazes with Riku's jade orbs. Unconsciously, I felt my breath hitch. _

_He leaned against my bed (we were on the floor), never taking his eyes off me. They traveled down my body, as if searching me, but they lingered longest on my face. I couldn't speak, my voice was lost. _

"_Have you ever…felt like you were being someone you weren't? Just to make someone else happy?" he asked, tearing his eye-locking away from me to glare into space. I blinked, surprised, but not shocked, since Riku and I always talk about random things._

Hmm…have I? Have I ever been someone I'm not…?

"_Umm…I'm sorry, Riku, I don't think I ever have," I replied, sighing. "I've never acted someone I wasn't, especially with you and Kairi – I told you that when we left the Islands." I hated it when people talked about things I didn't know about and now, I _really _didn't know what my best friend was talking about. _

_His concentrated expression didn't waver, though he did seem slightly disappointed. I hurried to rush my mistake._

"_B-But y'know…I might feel that way one day," I said hurriedly. "I've only lived like, well, not even a handful of my life. But, hey! Why do you feel that way?" I lowered my voice, tossing the cloth aside as I moved myself over so I was on top of the bed. I laid on my stomach, my head beside Riku's. _

"_It's not important," he mumbled, hugging his knees. _

"_Oh." _I didn't realize the situation was that bad…things might get awkward if he goes back home – especially since he ran away. I wonder how his mom, Lulu, will take it when she finds out what Sephiroth did..., she was always a free spirit of sorts.

"_Hey, Riku?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_You know…you can stay here a bit, if you want," I suggested, offering him a smile. "I-I mean, I just figure if you get home, well…I don't think you want to go home. My parents wont mind, since Axel practically lives here, too." I shuddered. "Mom will make sure to take care of you, and you already know she welcomes visitors – plus she likes you."_

_He chuckled darkly, and then leaned his forehead on my cheek, catching me off guard. I blushed – guy best friends weren't supposed to do this! But then again, I guess Riku does need some comfort…_

"_You're nice, Sora," he commented softly and I wondered why the room seemed hotter all of a sudden… I smiled nervously. _

"_Really? Thanks," I replied sarcastically. "But I don't see my niceness going anywhere."_

"_So you don't like being nice?" he asked, his voice still soft. "Being nice is something you do just to make people happy?"_

_I shrugged, mindful not to remove Riku from my cheek. "Well, I guess," I replied. "But its not like its an obligation or anything. Its just something you do, cuz…you _like_ doing it. I dunno, if I make a person happy, I'm happy," I finished lamely, shrugging again._

_Riku paused and I listened to the steady sounds "You're real special, you know that?"_

"_Yeah, maybe Special Ed," I commented._

"_Don't say stuff like that, you dork, I meant it," he snapped lightly, removing himself and laying on the floor on his back. _

"_So about my offer…?" I said, trying to get back on track. Riku looked up thoughtfully._

"_Would tonight be alright?" he asked, staring at me hopefully._

"_Yes!" I exclaimed happily, grinning. I shot up from my seat and went over to my closet and got out a spare pillow and blanket. "We can clear the way and pretend we're camping out like when we were little, you want to do that, Riku? That'd be fun to do…Ah! We can stay up real late and ooh! Maybe we can…!" My voice heightened in excitement and I looked over at Riku for approval, who was watching me without the slightest bit of movement._

"_Ri?"_

"_We all hold heavy secrets," he whispered slowly. A chill prickled my spine at his words and I wondered what he meant. Damn, why'd he have to speak mysteriously?!_

"_Hey, man, you…"_

"_Yeah, c'mon, let's do it," he replied, smiling at me cheerfully as if nothing happened._

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

_Three days later_

"Hey, Sora, you need me and Axel to take you to school again?" Roxas asked, coming down the stairs, two at a time. "Better tell me and fast, because we want to get there early."

"Yes, yes, wouldn't want to be late for your sex-time, would you?" I retorted sarcastically, loitering near the front door.

"What? You want to be late for yours?" he quipped, sweeping over to the kitchen.

"And how I raised such dirty-mouthed children, I'll never know," came a soft voice inside the kitchen. Roxas and I smiled, walking over to give the woman a kiss.

"Morning Mom," we chorused, then chuckled at our action.

"Good morning," Aerith returned, going back over to the stove to crack the remaining eggs into the pan. "Still though, about those mouths…"

"Shit, Leon, why do you have to fuck so fucking hard?" Cloud hissed under his breath, coming into the dining room next to the kitchen. Disgusted, I noticed the limp in his step.

"It's not my fault!" the brunet man beside him complained, sitting into a chair, but there was a smile on his face.

Roxas rolled his eyes and turned back to me, crossing his arms. "So anyway, Sora, you need a ride or not?"

I smirked and shook my head. "No way am I getting between Axel and your overactive libido," I said, going back over to the front door.

"Sora! Language," Mom tsked, stirring the eggs and pouring them into the pan.

"Then whose fault _is_ it?" my blonde father asked, keeping his voice as low as possible. He winced as he tried to sit down in a chair next to Leon. "Fuck!" he cursed.

As Mom set the table she glared at the pair of them, putting her hands on her hips. "You know what? I think I figured out where you two got your foul mouths," she said, walking over to bonk Leon and Cloud on their heads.

"Ow, Aerith, I don't need something _else_ to be sore about!" Cloud growled, rubbing his head as Roxas and I laughed.

"Well, _someone_ has to get after you two for corrupting our children with your…dirty talk!" she exclaimed, going over to serve the plates. Glancing over at my twin, she said, "You're not leaving early again are you?"

"Yeah, so I wont be needing breakfast, thanks," he replied, picking up his soccer bag. Mom scowled.

"You're going to need it if it's for practice," she snapped, pushing a plate over to him, but he shook his head.

"No, Mom, really its okay. I'll…get something with Axel."

I rolled my eyes in disbelief. "Axel _is_ your breakfast," I responded blankly, taking the plate Mom offered.

Roxas shrugged, heading out the door. "Well, the penis _is_ a complete and balanced meal," he retorted, licking his lips slowly and lustfully. I shivered involuntarily as he rushed out the door before Aerith could get after him for language.

She sighed, looking at his plate. "I swear, he's getting a good talking to when he gets home," she promised.

"Speaking of which, how was your doctor's trip that you took?" Leon asked, ignoring the glares Cloud kept giving from time to time. "Wasn't it because there was a shortage of nurses at the hospital at the other town?"

"Yeah," she replied smiling a bit. "I had two cases of the cold, four labors to assist, and a million blood tests."

I flinched at the mention of a needle. "Say, Mom? When Riku comes, can he have Roxas's breakfast? I don't think he's had anything yet."

She shrugged, going to the sink to wash the pans. "Sure, I don't like it when food goes to waste," she replied, turning on the water. "Just make sure he comes before it gets cold."

"Aha, so _Riku_ is taking you to school today?" Leon interrogated, staring at me slyly.

I blushed, but ignored it by filling my mouth with eggs and bacon. A knock sounded at the door a few minutes later, making me jump. _Riku…!_

"I'll get it!" I shouted, jumping up from my seat to run to the door. At the same time, Leon shot up from his chair, not sparing a breath before running ahead of me.

"Nope, I'll answer it!" he claimed.

"No, fair, you got longer legs!" I yelled.

"Fair's fair, Sor-AH!" he yelped as Cloud came out of no where, tripping him. I laughed, pausing at the door then opened it.

Riku's familiar face greeted me, his face glowing as he smiled. And I swear my heart melted.

"H-H-Hey, Riku," I greeted between rasps of pants.

He smirked. "What's wrong, Sora? Getting hot thinking about me already?" he asked, smiling. My face flushed more but before I could say anything, Riku hooked a finger under my chin and gave me a long, slow kiss on the lips. I smiled, kissing him back and letting my hands slide over his chest as he wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Ahem, if you're not busy making out with my son, would you like to come inside _where we can keep an eye on you_?" a disgruntled Leon suggested, crossing his arms behind me.

"_Dad_," I hissed, but Riku smiled.

"Sorry about that, Leon, I'll make sure to ask your permission next time," he said, placing a hand around my waist, making me speechless but giddy. Leon smiled approvingly.

"Yes, well you better remember that," he warned as we followed him into the dining room where Cloud and Aerith were waiting.

"Oh, hey, Miss Gainsborough," Riku greeted, giving flashing her a grin. "Back from your trip?"

She giggled and kissed his forehead - why did Moms think it was _okay_ to kiss your boyfriend? "Hello, Riku, I haven't seen you in awhile," she said, and offered him Roxas's still warm plate, which he took with thanks. "Rumor has it you finally came out of the closet with my son."

"I wont even say the things _wrong _with that sentence," Leon murmured and Cloud bonked him on the head. "Ah! Double whammy! You _that_ mad at me?"

"Yeah, I did," Riku replied, his idle hand making its way over to mine and giving it a small squeeze. I smiled, my face a bright pink, as I tried not to act like Roxas did with Axel, then I scowled.

"So even Mom knew," I sulked.

"No, your dad just told me," she stated, taking Riku's empty plate. Placing a hand on her hip she added, "One guess who."

Just as I was about to pounce on him, Riku intercepted, thanking my mom and placing an arm around me. "Thanks Miss Gainsborough. Sora and I have to get going now, so do you mind if I steal him?"

She laughed, waving a limp wrist. "Do what you want with him – I know you've been waiting to do that," she mocked, giving me a cocky look.

"Oh, Mom, that's just as evil as Leon," I commented as Riku and me went over to the front door. As I fished my keys out of my pocket, my boyfriend turned back, shouting,

"Hey, Leon, can I make out with your son, now?"

"Riku…" I laughed, blushing madly, shoving him out the door. As I locked the door, arms wrapped around my waist from the back and I jumped. The arms tightened, making me flush almost immediately.

"hey, so you want to?" he asked, breathing on my ear. I smiled a bit turning to face him as I messed with some silver strands of hair.

"Well, we should get into the car first, shouldn't we?" I suggested shyly, looking down. He smirked, his mouth not leaving my ear as he began to nip it.

"Oh, my dear, sweet Sora," he whispered huskily, his hands going into my jean pockets and groping my ass softly. I gasped, and very softly whispered 'car' before Riku went on, "Why are you always so bashful, hmm?"

"Riku…i-if we don't get in the car…Mmm…M-My p-par-ah!-ents will hear us…!" I exclaimed between breaths as he alternated between nipping my ear and kneading my ass.

"Let's go then," he said and then I felt my feet rise from the ground and I fisted Riku's hair and wrapped my arms tightly around his middle as I was lifted in his arms. Next thing I knew, we were in the back seat of Riku's car. My memory started becoming hazy as he was on top of me, our breaths heavy , thick with words we couldn't speak. I didn't think of anything – my mind was completely blank, but that seemed to be the affect Riku always had wit me the minute our lips and touches connected. Now, all I did was feel.

My fingers combed through Riku's pale locks before clutching them, desperate to have him closer to me. I felt sweat bead on my forehead and neck as Riku broke the kiss, looking at me, gauging my reaction again, before placing his lips on my collarbone, licking it with his hot tongue, making my breath hitch. My nails clawed at his back when his hands slid up, tracing my figure and making me giggle a bit when he reached my sides.

He then began to suck on my neck, my pulse throbbing beneath his wet mouth, his teeth grazing my skin. I groaned, clutching him close like a victim to a vampire.

"Riku…" I breathed, the air around us getting more and more hot. My legs found their way around his waist and then my lips were covered with Riku's once again, his tongue stroking mine, his lips moving against my mouth slowly, despite the eager movements of his hot, wet tongue. Hot…wet…the way his tongue was described somehow made the flame we always made get bigger into some kind of fire. It was comforting warm…but now…

I gasped, feeling his cold hands on my stomach, rubbing it and feeling all over it. Somewhere in my mind I knew that I should be stopping this, but my body disagreed as the blood rushed over to a lower part of my body.

"Mmm…Ri…" I moaned, and I felt his hardness against mine, even beneath our clothes. My legs wrapped around him slammed his hips to mine and we both let out a loud, throaty moan. Then, something flickered inside me and I gasped. Riku did too as we stopped immediately. The cold hands left my skin, the passionate kisses ceased and we stared at each other, my eyes widened from their half-lidded state – nothing but heavy pants to fill the air.

"Oh, my God…" I whispered, conscious still of the small pressure under my boxers. I unhooked my legs from Riku's waist quickly and tore my arms away from his neck and hair.

"Oh, shit," he said, just as softly, then quickly shook his head and got up, opening the car door. The warm morning air didn't help our temperature much, but it was still cooler than inside the car. His eyes all of a sudden avoided mine as he shifted awkwardly so he was now standing outside.

"Riku, whats wrong?" I asked, my breath regained.

He smirked in response, raising a brow. "That aroused, are you?" he asked, gesturing toward the noticeable bulge in my jeans. I blushed, closing my legs and laughing nervously.

"N-N-No…I was just…I was just…" _Damn! I think this is the first time I've had this big an erection before! Argh, dammit, Riku, why'd you have to be born so sexy and skilled…? _I put my hands together, looking down nervously. "Say, i-if its okay…can we…um…"

Riku was already on hands and knees in front of me, his eyes giving off a hungry look. The bulge in my pants began to throb and I let out a hardly audible whimper. "You want to…take this to another level?" he suggested, finishing my sentence. My blush got slightly more harsh but nodded slowly.

"Only if…its alright…"

He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I think its too early for that…plus, I don't want your first blowjob to be in a car," he said and I felt a nosebleed coming on as he said the word so casually, but a flood of slight disappointment filtered through me.

"O-Oh…"

He chuckled, crawling over to me until I was backed up into the other side of the car. His body became flush against mine making me gasp. "Don't be like that – you may be cute disappointed, but I don't like you making that face," he said, his hand stroking my cheek.

"I-I wasn't-"

Smirking, his lips came close to mine, his other hand making it's way down my body until it squeezed my inner thigh. I groaned, but bit my lip so to act as if never happened.

"You know…" his face flushed. "That isn't the only thing I can do to get you to release, Sora."

The way he said my name sent multiple warm shivers down my spine and I shivered. He looked into my eyes, filled with want but at the same time caution. I blinked as the car door was shut and Riku's hands were down my stomach again.

"Will you bear with me?" he asked softly, his voice thick with concern. "I don't want to touch you in a way you're not comfortable with, Sora."

"I'm okay with it!" I squeaked almost immediately and he chuckled, caressing my face as our lips met once again. I made a small sigh in rapture, wanting the kiss to never end. As I was busy with Riku's mouth, his hands began pushing my shirt up, stopping at my stomach only to trace irregular designs all over it. I shuddered, feeling him go higher and higher until his slender fingers were brushing against my nipples, which erected immediately at his touch. I groaned as one of his thumbs pressed against it, his other hand roughly fondling my other nipple.

"R-Riku," I pleaded into the kiss as he continued his torment. "N-No t-te-AH….no teasing…!"

"Heh, can't even form a proper sentence?" he joked, breaking the kiss. He lifted my shirt higher, motioning for me to have it removed. I raised my arms as my shirt was thrown to the front seat. Riku smiled, his eyes glancing over my half-naked body slowly, making me blush and I wrapped my arms around myself protectively.

"You're not…going to do anything _bad_ to me, are you?" I asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible. It seemed to have worked as Riku froze and his face got redder than it already was, but he smirked, trying to keep up his dominant stance.

"Hmm, depends on your definition of 'bad'," he replied slyly, bending his forward toward my chest. His cool lips touched my collarbone, his hands searching my skin slowly. I mewled as Riku's tongue circled one of my nipples, teasing me again before biting it softly. I gasped, my hands fisting his hair as his teeth nipped at my nipple. The bulge in my pants was getting slightly uncomfortable as my clothes got tighter.

"Oh, mmm….Riku…." I sighed, pleasure surging through me. But, somehow, it didn't feel like enough….Somewhere inside me, I wanted more. The fire cackled inside me, getting impatient. I shifted, bucking my hips up. "Riiiii…."

"I'm getting to it," he whispered huskily, then attached his mouth to my other nipple. One of his hands went down to the hem of my pants, lifting it up to feel over my pelvis. I whimpered, closed my eyes and arched my back slightly. Noticing my impatience, Riku sat up, straddling me and immediately went for the fly of my pants, which something underneath it was throbbing in anticipation.

My pants were soon down to my knees along with my boxers and I blushed harshly as my full-on erection pointed up toward Riku. He seemed bewildered for a moment before a smile tugged his lips.

"Oh, geez, Sora, if we weren't in the car…" he murmured seductively, and leaned over to kiss me. I moaned as my tip brushed against Riku's rough clothing and I arched my back more. Then an ice-cold sensation enveloped my penis, making me let out another throaty moan into the kiss.

"Riku…Oh my God…Nmmm…" His hands squeezed my erection, acting as if was a stress ball and my eyes became half-lidded. Our tongues battled one another in our mouths and my mind became clouded over with the pleasure and lust. Riku tugged at my base slowly, pumping my hard penis and I nearly screamed.

"Ahh- ahhh! Ri…Riku…" I moaned, his fingers feeling over my tip seductively. "Oh, no…Mmm…p-please…again…!!" I was craving more and more for his touches as I bucked my hips up, wanting him to pump me again.

"Alright, Sora…" he chuckled, and then I felt that familiar pleasurable tug. The slow pulls eventually morphed into faster, more desperate movements. I whimpered, moaned and cried out ecstasy as Riku smiled, breathing down my neck.

"Oh….ohmmmm! R-Riku…AH! I c-cant….I f-feel…" A sensation was arising all over my body and it was crawling over to a particular part of my anatomy. I felt my pre-cum trickle over my tip and I mewled softly. I was to embarrassed to tell him I was about to come but the pleasure I was experiencing almost surpassed that. "I…Anmmm…"

"It's okay," he whispered, biting my bottom lip gently.

I couldn't even nod before he captured my lips again and gave one last final tug, and that was it for me.

"RIKU!" I moaned cumming into his hands, the white liquid pouring down my shaft. Riku stopped, but smiled deviously as he brought a sticky white hand up to his lips. Smirking at me he slowly – and seductively - licked my cum off of his fingers. My face couldn't get any redder as he did so, licking as if savoring my taste.

"Mmm, Sora, don't you taste delicious," he commented cleaning off the rest of his hand. As he moved on to his other fingers, I grabbed his wrist, bringing it toward my mouth. He stared as I opened my mouth and put his finger inside it. I sucked gently, tasting myself – a bitter but slightly salty mixture – and Riku groaned a bit as I swirled my tongue around his finger before releasing it from inside me.

We stared a bit and I lost myself in his eyes. My breathing had by then recovered and then we smiled, our lips melting onto each other's once again.

"Um, Riku?" I asked timidly, looking out the car towards passing vehicles.

"Hmm?"

"I think we should get to school now," I suggested, smiling a bit.

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

**Me: **Is it pure coincidence or not that the one time I get 11 pages, that it's for a lime? Lol, I congratulate myself on that. Oh well, this was my first and I'd _**REALLY **_like to now what you guys think of it. By the way, if anything seems confusing, it's because I wrote most of this yesterday and I finished the rest today. So, yeah.

On another note, school is fast approaching, which means back to limited times on this site DX BUT_**! I have a special announcement!! **_ As a sorta farewell to summer, I have devised a plan. Okay, Next week begins a whole new line of stories I'm writing. That's right, seven days of the week means _**seven new stories!!**_

So, be on the look-out for all of them! Sunday I may or may not publish it, so it might a two-fer on Monday. First story out is a AkuRoku with a twist. X3 Be on the lookout, it's called, _Such a Pretty Face_.

Peace for now!


	13. Quick Question

**A/N: **-peeks from behind computer monitor- Ohhhhhh...hey you guys...how've you all been? _**OHMYKIRA!!!**_ -dodges flying objects- H-Hey, now, lets not be too aggressive. If I were to die (which might me soon now that I ponder it) who would finish this story? Now then...how long has it been? Since school started? -looks at calendar- Yup, right around that time. Sheesh...I cant believe how much of a procrastinator I am. I DISGRACE ALL AUTHORS TO SHAME!!!! -cries-

Okay, I wont lie. I _have_ had time to type. Truthfully, I dont even do my homework until the next morning (please do not do this - I am a terrible role model DX), so I have from 3 in the afternoon till almost 6 to do whatever the hell I want. So why havent I been on this story? ....

If I told you everything I've done since the last time I published on this story, you'd probably be amused, bored, creeped out, disgusted, happy, sad, and of course, impatient. So rather than bore you, I just hope this chapter makes up for lost time. My story _Alruna Haunted_ pretty much kept me occupied in October and then in September it was _Such a Pretty Face_. I just took November and December off to read other fics for a change. January I went back to _Alruna Haunted_ and then _Sweet Touniquet_. February I was bored and read more fics. So gomenasai! -bows-

Enjoy, my long-faithful and waiting readers and enjoy newcomers! I swear not to procrastinate too much, and start this year off right. -anime sweat drop-

**_Chapter Thirteen: Quick Question_**

"Oh, geez where the hell have you guys been?" Kairi demanded from us, hands on her hips. "Miss Rikku has been waiting on you two forever! You know how _bored_ I was? _Well?_ Confess! What were y'all doing?"

Riku and I went over to our distressed friend, our hands linked together as we did so. "Oh, dont overreact so much, Kai," Riku retorted, slipping me a sly smile as his thumb rubbed my hand in a slow, circular motions. "We just got distracted. We're guys, can you blame us?"

I blushed, avoiding eye-contact with either of them.

"If it were any body else, I might not be suspicious," she replied sourly. "But its not, so I am. Anyways, I'll leave you to tell me what sexual activites you two have been engaging in later - oh, dont look surprised Sora, I can read your face like an open book!"

"I'll close and burn that book..." I muttered, but loud enough so she could hear me. Kairi rolled her eyes playfully and turned around, going towards the Art Room as my boyfriend and I followed.

"Anywho, now we go forward to the task at hand," she began, putting her fingertips together as if she were plotting something (and knowing Kairi, she might as well be doing so). "Completing some much needed extra credit. Oh, I hope we're not late."

"Dont worry so much - Miss Rikku's flexible," Riku assured. "Good thing she is, too. Otherwise I'd be failing this class, and I cant get into any decent colleges or universities with a fail. Art's so damn hard..."

"Please, Riku, you're exaggerating," I commented, huffing in disbelief. "If you'd read the directions on our assignments every once in a while, you'd realize Art is an easy 100." Hey, I may totally suck at Science - and just about everything else academic - but I figure the solid A plus in Art compensated for that.

Riku blinked in mock horror. "Have you no modesty or sympathy?" he demanded. "Just because you're not required for this extra credit, and you just coming here for fun, doesnt mean you can laugh behind me and Kairi's back!"

"What're you talking about?" Kairi asked from in front of us. "I'm passing the class, too - well, with an 81 - but I'm just here to help with the posters for the big game tomorrow." Taking in Riku's disbelief, she added, "Ha, dont underestimate me. Unlike you, I checked my resources and had Sora help me on that nameplate assignment a week or two ago. Oh, thanks for that by the way, I got an 75!"

I laughed. "And this makes you pleased...?"

"Its better than Rikki's 25," she pointed out, obviously pleased with her dis.

"Hey, I thought we got over that whole 'Rikki' phase in, like, intermediate school," he said, then, as an after-thought, murmured, "I worked damn hard for that 25...."

"Its cute, its in, its you," sang Kairi cheerfully, referring to his nickname.

"Anyway," began my boyfriend, rounding on me. "You gonna tell me when exactly you were to inform me of your tutoring services? It could've saved me from that major grade."

"You didnt ask!" I exclaimed through a giggle. "But we can start if you want - theres just nine more weeks of school left and once more chance to make your grade count." I reached for the door handle to the Art room, and we were greeted with the scent of wet paint and freashly sharpened colored pencils.

"I think Miss Rikku is giving us two more art history papers and another sketchbook assignment today." My boyfriend sighed with defeat. I gripped his hand, bringing it to my lips and kissing it. "You want me to come over after school?"

"I'd actually watch that, if I were you," Kairi advised, skipping over to the other side of the room to a table to sit on. "If you were to volunteer for tutoring _Riku_ at _his_ house _alone_, you'd be setting yourself up for a _Please, Teacher_, rerun." She gave us a mischievious grin as she got on her knees, hugging a nearby stool, her voice breathy when she said, "Mr. Strife, is it alright if you were to give me a private lesson on...nude sketching?"

"Hey now, Kairi, dont give me any ideas," he lightly scolded, letting go of my hand, only to have an arm snake across my waist. I looked over at him, face red as he gave me a suggestive look, making the highlight of this morning flash across my memory. Dear Gods, the same hand that was latched onto my hip was the same hand that touched me, explored me....the same hand that...No, stop, Sora! You want to get yourself a hard-on already? Shudder, and with Kairi as witness, too....

"You guys are totally vulgar," I chastised, but a smile ghosted over my lips.

"Yes, I'm going to let that one slide, Kai, considering you did volunteer to help and all." Miss Rikku stepped out into the classroom, out of the storage closet Kairi was kneeling next to. Our Art teacher was no taller than the rest of us seniors, but had a certain bounce about her that didnt fit her petit size. Her short blonde hair was always up in some ponytail, with small braids on each side of her face draping over her shoulders. In her arms was a small blue tub, filled with first period's supplies. Her crystal aqua eyes swept over us, taking in who had come for the extra credit.

"Hey, Ra, your brother decided not to come?" she asked, setting the tub onto the floor and wiping her hands together, breathing a sigh of satisfaction. "His average is starting a competition with your boyfriend Rikki over there." Another thing about Miss Rikku, she had a habit of giving people she really liked nicknames, but none of us really minded. She was just one of those teachers it was okay to be close with and all. Matter of fact, Miss Rikku was the only teacher that was up-to-date with our gossip and whats-what type thing. Thats probably why she knew about Riku and I when we hadnt dared told a soul to anyone else in the school.

Yup, you guessed it - our school was homophobic. It was a miracle in and of itself that Axel and Roxas were able to keep themselves under-wraps all these years.

"Well, he told me he had soccer practice to go to," I explained. "Then after that he'd come over with Axel, even though he doesnt have Art. He should be done soon, its 7:15."

A solumn look came over Miss Rikku's eyes as she heard me talk, and I wondered why.

"Hey, Miss, can I go get the posters from the supply room?" Kairi asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet with an arm in the air as if waiting to be called on.

"Sure, you go ahead and do that," she agreed, flipping a braid back with the back of her fingers. "Rikki, why dont you go get the paint from the cabinet - and make sure you all use your number assigned to you on everything, alright? I got runts complaining that they cant find their paintbrushes and what-not. Meanwhile, I got things to grade," she sighed, going over to her computer desk, which was littered with pictures, papers, supplies, scented candles and random CDs - and God knew what was under all _that_.

"I'm on it, Miss," Riku replied, a slight scowl on his face. I knew he wanted to tell our teacher about the nickname, but it wouldnt work - once Miss Rikku got a name for you, you're branded for life around her.

"Well, Miss Rikku, is it alright I keep working on my Final?" I asked, going over to a metal drawer where our portfolios were kept.

"Of course you can, Ra," she said, flipping over scattered papers on her desk. "You guys have any requests for music?"

"Ooh, you still have your DDR mix?" Kairi asked, emerging from the room to bring out several long posters. If it hadnt been mentioned before, I think I should tell you Kairi was just about the biggest DDR fangirl I knew. Even that day at the Arcade a few weeks back, she had challenged me, but I got booed out within seconds as Kairi kept jumping, twisting and rotating. I dont know how she does it. MUST be a girl thing...

"Want me to put that on?" our teacher clarified. "Alright, lemme find it... Oh, and dont worry about laying out anything - I did the outlines, so all you have to do is paint them. Anyone else you know coming?"

"We have a small circle, Miss Rikku," I said, sitting on one of the stools and spreading my portfolio out on a table. "Well, at least I do. I dont know anyone outside of my best friends."

"End of senior year approaching and you got to know no one?" she tsked, opening a CD case and plopping the disc inside her computer. "Well, how 'bout you, Rikki? You've been helping out with blitzball, havent you?"

"Yeah, but I'm technically not on the team, so you should try asking Wakka. He has this class, right?" he said, squelching out blobs of paint from their containers. Turning over to Kairi, he asked, "Hey, Kai, you got anymore hair ties? I dont want to accidentally get my hair dyed yellow."

"Sure thing, Rikki," she jeered, going inot her purse to fish one out.

"Hey, I'm not taking that 'Rikki' from you, I mean it," my boyfriend glared, returning to filling our plates with paint. "You think we need anything besides black and yellow?"

"There's one poster with a lion on it I drew," Miss Rikku pointed out. "You might want white and brown and red for that - to mix up for light brown and pink."

"Here you go!" Kairi tossed a hair band over to Riku, pouting when he caught it perfectly. "Alrighty, Sora, help me with laying out the poster, please?"

"Sure thing," I replied cheerfully, happy to help. As we spread the thin paper out on the long tables, 'Butterfly' soon blared softly from Miss Rikku's computer. Kairi bounced lightly from where she stood, humming the tune brightly.

_"Ai ai ai_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue _

_Make the colors in the sky"_

A soft rap came from outside the door and I looked up from where I was, sitting in a corner table with an easel, my hand stopping mid-sketch. The door opened revealing familiar glowing, sweat-soaked faces.

"Good morning, Miss Rikku," my twin brother greeted with a wide grin, his red-haired boyfriend in tow, with an equally happy face. I smirked.

"I've only seen you for two seconds, yet I already get the impression that practice isnt the only thing thats made you sweaty."

"Shush, dork, thats totally private info," Roxas snapped, but humorously. Sighing, he turned over to our teacher. "All right Miss, what're we in for?"

"Grab yourself a brush and a poster and we'll see how much we can get done," Miss Rikku intructed, smiling up at Roxas from her computer but hardly even glancing at Axel.

"Hey there, Teach," Axel said, waving over at where she continued entering grades. She didnt respond, but Roxas and Axel didnt notice as they strode over to where Riku, Kairi and I sat.

"Yo, its the famous threesome - hows it going?" the redhead asked, taking a table seat next to my boyfriend, who smiled knowingly.

"Just popping by so I dont get held back," he explained, nearly drowning his brush in black paint to coat the large, block-lettered 'E' in 'BEARS'. "Arent you doing the same thing?"

"Dont take Art," Axel pointed out, smirking in miniture relief. "Heard you guys needed help and all. Got it memorized?"

"Dont go all 'Got it memorized?' on us!" Kairi pouted, inturrupted from her DDR mojo. "Get yourself some brushes and help us out!"

Axel recoiled, pretending to be shocked by our friend's outburst. "Down kitty!" he exclaimed before dashing to the supply closet as Kairi waved a threatening paint bottle at him.

Thirty minutes later everyone had all the posters finished, though they still needed to be dried. I hardly had time to wrap up my Final since I was busy helping to paint. We let the drying posters stay on the tables, at Miss Rikku's request, and left the Art room fifteen minutes before the first period bell rang. There werent many people about, but still, Roxas and Axel, and Riku and I had to refrain from holding hands and the like (which was harder to do each day).

"So, Sora, Riku..." began Kairi conversationally, a knowing grin across her countenance. "Are you two planning anything in particular for this Saturday?"

Ah, and so it came. The topic I had been most trying to veer away from. Beside me, I noticed Riku's cheeks turning the lightest shade of pink. I blinked innocently, pretending not to notice. "Saturday? Whats so special about Saturday?"

"Oy, if Selphie was here now, she'd so totally bop you on the head," Roxas commented, burying his face into one of his hands as if he were severely disappointed in me.

"Sora..." Riku said, rubbing the back of his neck, still blushing.

"Aw, c'mon, Rikuuuu!" Kairi whined, giving him a hard glare. "You mean to tell me that four days before the big event and you havent even brought it up? I thought y'all were totally an item now!"

"No idea what you're talking about," I sang, continuing to act oblivious.

"She's referring to the prom, you dunce," Axel interjected, poking my temple. "i cant believe you didnt know!"

"He knew," my brother said bluntly and certainly, who had long ago had a date for the prom with the tall red-head next to him.

"Curses to the twin telepathy...." I muttered, but loud enough for him to hear. That earned me a slug.

"Rikki, you gonna ask him???" Kairi asked - more like pressured - my boyfriend, staring at him expectantly. Axel and Roxas followed suit as we stood rooted to the spot in the middle of the hallway.

Most uncharacteristically, Riku's face became darker and darker shades of pink until it was a color unlike I had never seen. It was odd, but I thought Riku was pretty cute so embarrassed - a side of him I was seeing more often now that we had started going out.

"I'm not completely sure...Kairi, there are people around...."

"Ask Sora," she said, as if I wasnt there _right beside her_.

"Stop it, Kai, I'm...not good at this..."

"No excuses! Practice makes perfect! Ask him!" she ordered as I stood there, blushing myself as Roxas and Axel's heads went back and forth as our friends argued.

"Dammit, woman, stop pressuring me!"

"Dammit, man, stop pussing out!"

"Kairi, I-" I began before I was inturrupted.

"Ask him now! Have you spent years crushing on him for nothing?" Kairi pointed out sharply.

That got him. Riku huffed, turning to me, grabbing my hands in his - I noted the few people suddenly looking - and practically yelled, "_**Sora, will you go to prom with me?!"**_

I inhaled sharply, my blush spreading to my ears and neck, I could feel it! Riku's cool hands on my burning ones, I broke into a small, shy smile, gripping Riku's hands tighter. Beside us, Axel and Roxas widened their eyes as if witnessing the climax to a soap opera cliche, which, incidentally, this moment felt like.

I nodded, slowly at first, but then more fervently. People luckily only gave us a half-second glance bfore going on about their daily lives. This was good considering I wrapped Riku in an affectionate hug, replying softly, "Yes, yes! A thousand times yes!" Riku meanwhile, apparently still mortified from his outburst, took a while before copying my actions. The moment would've been perfect - being in Riku's solid, strong arms, leaning onto his chest and having him breathe on my hair - had it not been for the fact that it was all for the world to see.

Specifically one triumphant maroon-haired girl, an overjoyed blonde twin brother and his over-sexually driven red-head boyfriend.

"There, that wasnt so bad, was it?" Kairi asked as we - reluctantly - broke apart. But whatever. Even Kairi's little schemes couldnt make me as embarrassed as usual. My stomach flip-flopped inside me excitedly and all-too-happily.

I was going to prom with Riku!!

**_.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:_**

**Me**: I....have a feeling - the strangest notion, really - that this doesnt make up too well for my absence. Its about 3,300 words, not including this little end-piece. The ending was crappy, ne? I dont think I captured the whole asking-prom thing down right. I'm only a freshman, ppl!!

Oh, sorry! I know I promised March 1st, but I got sick around February 22nd (one of those stupid girl-puberty violent sicknesses with the cramps and the throwing up and a shit-load of grody stuff). I got better yesterday so now I'm back up for business X3.

And after such a long "vacation", I wonder, am I worthy of a review? I missed you guys to bits and this story. I SWEAR you'll hear from me soon!!!!


	14. The Dates

**A/N: **Yo! This is Lauren aka Xelruna. logging back in! -stretches- Ah! Now that those pesky TAKS tests (a major deal in Texas. Stands for _Texas Assessment of Knowledge and Skills_) are done, i can focus back to the story at hand. After this chapter, I'll _**PROBABLY **_update more often since last chapter and this chapter were the only ones I had brain farts on.

I still have some studying to do, especially since I got Math TAKS and my finals for all 7 periods coming up. It's the end of the school year, but I'm going to see if I can exempt them. I waivered 3 of my classes last semester, but I'll shoot for an exempt! -determined face- LOL

So anyway, I'm hoping that I'll depict the whole preface to prom thing correctly? You know, the whole cliche shibang -.- IDK what I'm even talking about anymore. DX I'll just get on with it!!!

Enjoy.

_**Song I'm Listening To:**_ _All about Us, All The Things She Said, Malchik Gay_ and _We Shout_ all by TATU

**_Chapter Fouteen: The Dates_**

_One Day Later_

And now I didnt even know what the hell came next! I mean, when one - in this case, lets rephrase that - when a young, gay teenage boy is asked out to the prom by his (gorgeous) sixteen-year friend and now boyfriend....what the hell do you do after that?! I suppose at this point, a girl would be raving about dresses and make-up and...whatever else that took up insanely large amounts of time.

And that just brought on more wonders. Didnt girls like it when their flowers - those stupid corsages? - matched their outfits? I began chewing the inside of my cheek. _Okay, obviously...I'm the...._I blushed as I thought, _I'm the_...'less masculine' _in this. So...does this mean that Riku gives me a corsage? And does he pick me up or do I pick him up? Or do we make it simple for everyone and just meet somewhere? God! All this stuff makes NO DAMN sense! I mean, arent there gay 'Codes-of-Honor' as well? It'd be_ **so much** _more helpful, dammit!!!-_

"Sora, I think your brain's smoking," Roxas's voice broke me from my thoughts_._

_"DYAH!"_

Roxas sniggered as I jolted up from my previous laying position on my bed. "Geez, scare you much?" he commented when I began to calm down.

I scowled in return, crossing my legs upon my bed. "Shut-up, you bastard! What do you even want?"

"See, why do you always gotta assume I want something bad?" Roxas asked, pretending to be emotionally wounded. He put a hand over his heart for emphasis. "We're twins! I can't stand to be away from you for so long!"

"You are _so_ gay," I retorted, chuckling.

My twin smiled proudly. "Just about all of the above definitions of it!"

Getting slightly annoyed, I returned the question, "But seriously, what the hell do you want?"

Before he could pout, I glared at him threateningly and he stopped short, then sighed. "O-kaaaaay...Kairi called earlier," he explained, defeated. Then the look I had on my face not but five seconds ago was mirrored in his eyes. "On _my_ phone! Apparently you're so wrapped up in your thoughts that you can't even hear your cell ring?"

I opened my mouth, apalled. "She didnt call!" I protested. Determined to defend myself - and to diprove Roxas's point in my daydreaming - I went over to my dresser where my phone was and flipped it open. To my dismay, the familiar 'Missed Calls' window immediately popped up. I checked my recent calls and sure enough, Kairi had called.

Five times.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaand...?" Roxas sang, flopping onto my mattress, a smug smile across his countenance.

"Argh," I groaned in response, then filtered through my number book. "Should I call her now? Or did she leave a messege to pass onto me?"

Tossing a soccer ball he brought him up and down, he replied, "Fast froward all that 'WHY IZZINT HE ANSWERING?!' fiasco, she was wondering if you and Riku wanted to go with her and Selhie to the mall for last-minute shopping. I asked them why couldnt they just wait and skip Friday to go - but, hey, they're girls. They want things done now."

I frowned, uncertain. "Shopping? They arent talking about prom shopping, are they?" I may be gay, but mind you, I am still a guy! Helping girls search for the perfect dress was something _definately_ not on my agenda.

Meanwhile, I deflated at Roxas's big show of his 'duh!' expression on his face as he nodded. "I'm guessing tidus all of a sudden had 'urgent' matters to attend to," I said, more of a statement that a question. "Oy, leaving me to _his_ girlfriend..." I cocked my head over to look at my brother questioningly. "Why does Riku have to come? Why not you or Wakka or Axel? Hell, why do _I_ have to go?!"

"Cuz _you_ won't say no to a request and cuz _Riku_ won't say no to _you_," Roxas reasoned bluntly as if it were all just simple logic. And yet it was true... I blushed.

I almost literally growled in frustration, but then again I supposed it was time for myself as well to get ready for Saturday. Reluctantly, I flipped through my numbers once more and trudged out the door. "Tell Ma I'll be out," I said through gritted teeth as I dialed Riku's number.

Roxas smiled triumphantly, nodding as I held my cell up to my ear. It rang only once before he answered.

"Hey, Riku...Can I ask a favor?"

**_.:.;.;.:.:.:.:.:.:_**

After moving out of Destiny Islands all those years ago, everything else seemed like a maze. And that was a huge understatment for the city we lived in now. Even though we've been here all this time, I still have no fricking idea how the hell to get to the mall. I supposed it was for the better that I was going with everyone else, then.

We took Riku's car, since technically he was the only one who _actually_ had one among us. Even so, Kairi drove, having her license (but no car). Selphie naturally took shot-gun next to her and she and Kairi gossiped the whole way as most girls do as Riku and I inhabited the vacant seats in the back. Riku was silent, still not having gotten quite over the whole yelling proposal he dished out earlier that morning.

"Oh, can you _believe_ Tidus?" Selphie whined in a high-pitched voice. "The _one _day I absolutely _need _him, he all of a sudden has _blitzball practice_ to attend to! I mean, the season doesnt even _start _until _two weeks_!"

Why hadnt I ever noticed how much Selphie emphasized her words?

Kairi nodded, playing the role of the sympathetic friend. "Totally, he should be here, too. But still, Selph, you know how guys are," she explained, waving a free hand in the air, the other on the steering wheel. "They have their own priorities to attend to."

"So _practice_ comes before _me?"_ the brunette concluded in disbelief. Kairi hesitated, obviously not sure what to say to that logic.

I took this time to cut in. "Aw, c'mon, Selph," I began, leaning to the front seat where she sat. "He's obviously just nervous. Havent you noticed he always looks at you like you're the most special person to him?" I said this, everyone knowing about our friend's helpless romantic side who fell for sweet talk.

Selphie processed this, a small smile breaking on her lips.

"Yeah," Kairi agreed, turning onto the parking lot. "Tidus would always put you first. But just think. Picture the look on his face when he sees you in your dress for the first time."

"Well..." she wasnt quite convinced but Kai and I took note of the slight happier note in her tone.

"Alright, everyone get out," Kairi ordered, unlocking the cars. "Now that all this has been established, we _absolutely must_ find you the best dress ever, Selphie!"

Selphie giggled, nearly skipping towards the entrance with Kairi's arms linked around her own. Riku and I watched after them.

"Geez, its like seeing something off of _The Wizard of Oz,"_ I commented, chuckling humorously. "Except here, the Wicked Witch is like the sales lady who secretly wants to kill you."

"Thats not funny," Riku said, but there was a smile on his face, too. Quickly, but softly, he pecked my brow, holding me to him. My heart raced at the unexpected action.

"Riku...!" I exclaimed in a stage-whisper, shifting my eyes to see if anyone had caught that, though everyone's attention seemed solely focused on their life. Beside me, Riku frowned, as if hurt and confused and gently pulled his arm away from me.

"What, its a crime to kiss my boyfriend?" he asked, looking slightly mad. "Just because _they_ dont like it Sora, doesnt mean _we _have to abide by their beliefs!"

I cringed at the changed tone of his voice and immediately I hoped he'd see the apologic look on my face. "I...I'm sorry, Riku, you're...right," I said softly and a tad submissively.

He blinked, obviously surprised by how quickly I turned to his side. He then offered me a weak smile, rubbing the back of his neck. "No, wait," he said, looking at me with an ashamed expression on his face. "You dont have to apologize - I was the one that went off like that. I should've remembered how you felt about the whole 'openly gay' thing."

"I...!" But i found no other words would come. I let it go, though I still felt bad.

"Hey, c'mon, guys!!" Kairi yelled from the entrance-way of the mall. "Selph and I cant go by ourselves! Stop making out with each other!!"

"Sh-shut-up!" I shouted back in our - but mostly my - defense. Some bystanders looked back at us, but they went back about the parking lot and mall, obviously thinking we had just been joking. Or maybe they didnt really care...?

"C'mon, lets go, slowpoke!" Riku called and it was only then that I relaized that he was already ahead of me, laughing.

"What the..?! H-Hey, you cheated!" I exclaimed, running after him like a madman. Finally across the street, two very impatient girls stared at us expectantly. I huffed, grinning in apology.

"Alright, alright, I'm here, lets go!"

"About time!" Selphie chastised. "C'mon, I already see tons of girls here!"

"Aye, Captain," Riku and I chimed in unison. As we walked down the growing aisles of stores, I looked up at Riku, who was patiently tuning into Selphie's ongoing gossip at her request. I thought back to what happened in the parking lot and contorted my face in concentration.

_I really shouldnt have recoiled from Riku like that_, I thought miserably, beginning to chew my lower lip. _its not fair for me to have done that to him - all he wanted was to give me some quick affection, right? He was probably just as aware of the other people as I was. But geez, I'm just a dummy, dummy, dummy...!_

"First stop, we'll come here!" Kairi exclaimed excitedly, pointing over to one store where there werent as many girls about. "Look, I see a dress that would go so awesome with your eyes, Selphie! There some tuxes here, too if you want to looka round, guys!" she added, giving us an encouraging glance.

"Sure, but I already got my get-up," Riku replied, shrugging his shoulders as the four of us made our way into the store.

"You do?!" Kairi and I exclaimed in unison, taking Riku aback.

"Uh...yeah, my mom dug out Dad's old one," he explained as the two salesladies greeted us at the entrance. "We were both sort of tall for our age so it fits me pretty fine."

"I'll bet he'll look that way, too, Sora," Kairi teased, making Selphie giggle beside her. I blushed, deciding no words were be a better course of action than to retort with something witty. It probably come back to haunt me, anyway.

Presently, I was still thinking perhaps I should do something for Riku in order to compensate how I reacted earlier, but still nothing came. I was always one to dwell on things, as you should more than know by now. As Selphie changed in one dressing room, Kairi went over and looked through a few dresses of her own.

Thats when curiosity struck me. Hold on now, if Kairi had never liked me and had been plotting this whole time to get me and Riku together...then who was _she_ going with?

I strode over to her, cocking my head in a questioning manner. "Hey, Kairi?" I began, staring at her. She hardly even glanced up from the rack when she replied,

"Hmm? Whats up, Sora, darling?"

I flipped away a stray spike that had fallen on my face and asked, "If I'm going with Riku and Selphie's going with Tidus and Roxas is going with Axel...Who is it exactly you're planning to go to prom with?"

"You know you didnt mention Wakka," she pointed out, examining a bright red strapless dress. "Hmm...its not exactly my color..."

"Well, you know you're totally avoiding my question?" I countered, raising a brow.

"Oh, Sora, you'll see him the night of prom," she assured, placing the dress back onto its hanger and going over to the front where a few outfits were modeled on some manniquins.

"Have I met him before...?" I chided, my curiosity burning.

"Have you? Havent you? Mmm, I'm not so sure," Kairi said in a tone that was way too sing-songy to be pure innocence. "You'll just have to wait."

"Oh, c'mon, now, Kairi! Dont be like that! What if Riku and I dont approve of him?" I taunted. And as if on cue, my boyfriend came up behind us with a question mark expression on his face at the sound of his voice.

"What if I what?" he asked, furrowing his brows. I took the opprotunity to think perhaps Riku could be my back-up. I rounded on him, grabbing the front of his shirt and pointing my finger over at our friend.

"Riku, Kairi wont tell me who's she's going to the prom with on Saturday!" I wailed in the most needy voice I could muster.

"Sora, lest you always be the whiner?" Kairi tsked, sighing as she bluntly began to ignore me.

"I'm not whining!" I complained, veering away from the subject before I knew it. Concerned suddenly, I turned to Riku questioningly. "I'm not, am I?" I asked, frowning.

Riku smiled awkwardly and patted my shoulder reassuringly. "Yeah, sure, Sora, if thats what you think," he replied, not very helpful. Noticing my pointed look, he corrected, "No, of course not...But you have to admit, you ask alot of questions..."

Slightly irked, I scoffed going back to Kairi - who meanwhile had been making her way back to the women's dressing room. Riku helplessly trailed after me.

"Who is he?" I began again.

"Sora, you think maybe we should start finding you something to wear?" Kairi asked, apparently oblivious to my comment. She turned to look me up and down, tapping her bottom lip thoughtfully. "Hmm..."

"Are you not going to answer, woman?"

"You're pretty short, Sora," she said, putting her hand down. "It could be a problem to find you something good..." Behind me, Riku cleared his throat and I turned to find him holding back a smirk. I quickly slugged his arm in chastisement.

"You're never gonna answer me, are you?" I guessed finally when Kairi - unsubtly - evaded each of my demands. She peeked up from a rack of tuxes and gave me a triumphant smile.

"Glad you've picked up to the times," she said as A door in the women's dressing room opened and closed. Seeing my evident scowl, she patted the top of my spiky head as if I were a puppy in need of praise. "Don't worry, I _swear_, once you meet him, you'll _totally_ love him."

"You'll have yet to convince Sora of _that_," Riku pointed out as finger tapped his shoulder.

I raised my hand as if we were taking a vote. "I second that motion."

Riku turned to the owner of the finger that tapped him and immediately broke out into an admiring smile. "Holy....! Wow, Selphie, you look...awesome!"

"Hmm?" Kairi and I both spun around and at the same time my eyes widened.

Selphie smiled sheepishly, putting her hands behind her back and rocking back and forth on her heels, letting us appreciate the view of her dress. Kairi has good taste - it was the outfit that she had pointed out when we were coming in. It was really long, so long it covered up her feet, but it was still her size all the same. It was a darker green than her eyes, almost some poisoned color - the green you picture that goes with envy. But still, it was so...I dunno..._pretty _on her? Very pretty. It was a speghetti-strap, slimming with the dress widening out at the very bottom. On the back was a deep V-cut. Selphie stopped rocking and gazed at us expectantly.

"Alright, so what do you guys think?" she asked, hope in her voice. "Because I really like it, but do you think _Tidus _will? I'm not so sure-"

"Selphie, you _will buy _that dress!" Kairi demanded. "You look so _lovely_! Tidus will just adore it - he'll get flustered and everything!"

Riku gave a small thumbs-up. "He'll so eat his heart out." I silently nodded fervently in agreement with my friends.

Selphie grinned, clasping her hands together. "Aw, thank you, guys! Okay, I'm _totally_ getting it!" Turning to Kairi, she said, "Now we need to find _you_ something! Mister Shy Guy needs to blush his brains out when he sees you!" She and Kairi giggled, ignored my peeved look at the mention of our friend's date, and went off in the opposite direction to look at more outfits.

I scratched the back of my head. "Well, Riku, I guess we're on our own to find me something..." I frowned when I got silence in answer. And when I whipped around, I saw why my boyfriend wasnt responding to my comment. About ten feet away from me, Riku was standing in a corner with a girl I didnt recognize.

Her face was a bright red and her eyes told me that she was hanging onto Riku's every word that he was speaking to her. A flicker of hurt, worry, and jealousy grazed past my heart and I got a little closer to listen in on their conversation. I was facing Riku's back but the girl didnt seem to notice the brunet bystander - who was his BOYFRIEND - behind him. Riku spoke.

"I...I'm sorry, Liliana," he said, his voice apologetic and somewhat hesitant. "But I'm sort of already taken for the prom on Saturday."

My heart skipped a beat. This girl had just asked Riku to prom?! But why? Why now, when it was so late in? (I suppose I cant talk, having my date just figured about a day ago).

"What?!" the girl, Liliana, exclaimed in disbelief, her posture slouching in the slightest. "But I havent heard of you dating a girl, Riku! Are you lying just so you dont have to go with me?! You could've let me down gentler than that!"

Riku waved his hands, claiming he was innocent. "No-no! Its not that! I'm not lying!" he explained. "I really do have someone else I'm taking. As matter of fact, they're-"

She cut him off, stamping her foot on the ground furiously. "No! Whats her name?!" she demanded, glaring daggers over at my boyfriend. I widened my eyes when Riku hesitated, shuffling his feet.

"Ah...Name. _Her _name?" he asked, and the girl nodded in response. "Her name...er...Listen, Liliana, I have something to tell you. My date...My date's not a-"

Not thinking, I went over to the pair of them, waving. "Hey, Riku, what are you doing over here?" I asked casually, as if nothing was going on between us - he were just old pals. Liliana finally fixed her chocolate eyes onto me and immeidately began to calm herself down. I put a hand on Riku's shoulder, looking at him in question. "C'mon, man, I need your help - you coming?"

Riku turned to me in half-relief. "Oh, Sora." Returning his gaze back onto the girl, he said, "Sorry, Lily, my....I mean, I need to go now. Sorry again I can't accept your proposal." We walked away, leaving a furious Liliana in our wake.

"Did you know you were saving me back there?" my boyfriend asked, giving my ass a quick slap. I yelped, blushing.

"Ah, not...really?" I responded in question. Looking down guiltily, I twiddled my fingers. "Well...I lie. I did sort of overhear your conversation. You were gonna tell her about a guy - me - being your date, werent you?"

Without a hint of hesitation, Riku replied, "I was."

All-too-quickly I realized I messed up again. Dammit! I let the fears of homophobic people get to me _again_! Riku wanted us outed and what the hell was wrong with that? I saw I was going to have to owe my boyfriend alot for tolerating us being in the closet. After waiting for years to be with me, all he wants is for us to be together openly like all other relationships. Hell, like I said, even Axel and Roxas have to be tied down, and the two were normally known for how open they were.

"I should've let you tell her," I finally said feebly.

Riku exhaled audibly through his nose, then shook his head. "When _you're_ ready, Sora," he said, giving my shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

I groaned, feeling the need to tear my hair out. "Riku, you're too nice!" I complained.

"Only for you," he confided, smiling. "Okay, then, Kairi and Selph are still shopping for Kai, so lets get something for you, alright?"

"The sooner we get, the better," I replied flatly, making my boyfriend laugh.

Apparently having heard our conversation, an employee came over to us, a bright, cheery smile on her gentle face. The scary thing was, she seemed to mean her smile. "Hello, sirs," she greeted lightly - did she realize we were merely teenage boys? "Do you need help looking for something?"

Before I could reply, Riku interjected. "Yes, please. This one here's gonna need all the help he can get."

"Oh, well we can quickly fix that," she assured certainly and grabbed my arm. "Don't worry, sir, we'll find you something in no time! By the way, my name's Tiffany!"

Oh Lord, go friggin' figure.

As we browsed through some tuxes, Tiffany turned to me, blonde locks tumbling over her face. "So, sir-"

"A-Actually, its Sora," I corrected quickly, tired of being referred to like I was an adult. Tiffany didnt seem to get upset by my inturruption, only nodded understandingly and smiled.

"Alright, Sora. Well, do you know what your girlfriend is wearing? It might help us select better," she said and I immediately found myself frowning at the mention of the words 'your girlfriend'. she went on to say, "I saw you admiring that brunette girl's dress - is she your date? She's really beautiful in it. She's buying it, right?"

When I gave another 'huh?' expression, Tiffany shook her head. "Or is she the blue-eyed girl?"

Before I could turn to Riku to ask what the hell this woman was talking about, it suddenly struck me. me and Riku and Kairi and Selphie. Two boys and two girls shopping for prom outfits. Logically, in the mind of a typical girl like Tiffany, this meant that all four of us were each other's dates. Riku glanced at me for my reaction, gauging to see if I chose to be straight or gay in front of this sales-lady.

_No doubt he thinks I'm going to choose to cover-up_, I thought. But then I remembered...I still owe Riku for the homophobic behavior I've had today.

I smiled at Tiffany with equal brightness, trying to tie down the part of myself that was all for rejecting twhat I was about to do. "She's neither," I replied evenly. Riku's eyes widened in confusion as Tiffany cocked her head, seemingly not too fazed.

"Well, thats okay. I just assumed since the four of you were together that one of them was your date," she explained, tucking a bleached blonde strand behind her ear and turning to examine the tuxes. "No problem. If you dont know, we can still-"

"My date was among them, though," I went on, and I turned to Riku, who's eyes blinked suddenly in clarity.

"Sora, you dont have to..." he whispered, shaking his head.

"Not another word," I said, prodding him on the nose. At the same time I wrapped a free arm around him, bringing our hips together.

Tiffany, excited again, exclaimed, "Ooh, who is she? Who's your date?"

"Him," I replied, and when Tiffany turned around, her smile for the first time vanished. At her silence, I took the opprotunity to go on, "We're each other's date. My boyfriend, Riku."

Tiffany gave us her blank look for another five seconds before her face turned pink and she hesitantly said, "Well...we can work with that." She nodded and we pursued shopping with her for about ten minutes before Kairi and Selphie came back. When we asked what Kairi bought, she only replied with a,

"You'll see."

I sighed and turned to Riku. "Just another secret in the bucket."

He smiled and kissed my forehead, slower than before. "Yes, but dont you think the one that got out makes up for it?" he asked as we went to the check-out desk.

I tapped my bottom lips thoughtfully. "Hmm....I _guess_ it does," I replied, half-defeated and Riku chuckled. As the four of us walked back to the car, my boyfriend went on,

"I know that took alot, Sora. You really didnt have to."

I shrugged. "Whats one less person to worry about?" I sighed. At riku's pointed look, I continued. "I admit though, that took alot out of me...but at the same time, I think I'm getting more and more ready to come out about this."

We loaded into the car, me and Riku in front this time and the girls in the back. As we stopped at a redlight, I leaned into Riku and kissed him softly on his lips, relishing the feel of his against mine. "Love you," I whispered in his ear.

Riku turned, face less pale than before and brushed his bangs out of his face . "I love you, too," he returned and then leaned in to kiss me. Soft at first, but more fervent as the seconds past. Just as our mouths were starting to open, it registered through my mind we were still supposed to be driving. A car honked impatiently behind us.

"Ack! Riku, its green!" I exclaimed and Kairi and Selphie giggled when Riku quickly drove out.

"Boys," Selphie sighed in a tsk matter once the excitement died down.

I blushed, sinking into my seat. "Girls..."

**_.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:_**

**Xelruna: **Ah, a good 4,900 words right there, not including the intro. Now the **_real_** drama is about to commence!

I'm on Spring Break right now!!! w00t!!! That means I'll be updating a tad more. -voice turns hopeful- MAYBE I'LL EVEN BE ABLE TO UPDATE THIS AGAIN THIS WEEK!!!! I have...I think four other stories that need attending to? Yeah, about that much.

SO, next chapter I type it! Not only will next chapter feature all the prom scenes it will feature...

smex.

Yesh, I'll think I, Lauren Carmen Castro aka Xelruna, will finally type out her very first smex ever. -GASP-ETH- Lets see how THAT turns out -.- ....

Oh, gomenasai Chronos-san! -bows- I promised (I **_SWORE_**) Friday, but I didnt! I have no excuse other than the fact I had another brain-fart. Plz accept this giant cookie as compensation! -holds out cookie-

Till next time, fellerz!


	15. The Rose Bloomed

**A/N: **-takes deep breath- Okay, okay...I can do this! I can totally do this!!! This is what you've trained for, Lauren, this is what you've been reading countless smut fics for (XD) so writing it should be simple, right? Right. Excellent.....And I'm talking to myself, aren't I? Grr....

After this chapter, things are gonna start to get rocky again so be prepared!!!

The songs in this chapter I use are as follows (in order as they appear): _Automatic_ by Hikaru Utada, _Addicted_ by Saving Abel and _Eternally_ once again by Hikaru Utada (I can't help it, I LURVE Hikki-san!!! x3 -glompz to all-) I was SUPER tempted to add _Uso Mitai Ni I Love You_ or _Prisoner of Love_ but I decided in the end to go with _Eternally_. I hope that's okay, heh-heh -sweat drop- And I also hope the slow-dance wasn't...y'know...cliché and gushy... (Or is that how it's supposed to be...? DAH! -tosses hands up in defeat-)

So, yes, moving on....XD

Enjoy, plz.

Ps, Sorry this is late - **IMPORTANT MESSEGE AT THE END!!!**

_**Chapter Fifteen: The Rose Bloomed**_

"Say, Sora, do you think Tidus will like my hair if it was up or down?" Selphie asked me that Saturday afternoon.

We were all at her house - well, most of us. Roxas was somewhere downstairs with Wakka while I was up in Selphie's room with her and Kairi, helping to get ready. Riku was over at Axel's but they'd come in another hour or so. And then Tidus was at Kairi's date's house, apparently avoiding us until the very last minute.

I was sprawled on the floor, stomach facing the ceiling, my mind a little blank so I was slow in responding. "Huh? Oh sure...What, wha?"

Selphie pouted at me in indignation. "So-ra!"

"Wha-at?" I sang back immaturely.

Kairi, skimming through a few fashion magazines for tips, said, "Well, let me straighten your hair and then I'll put it in two little pigtails - Tidus would probably feel better if you look more quite than elegant - not that I'm insulting you, though!" She assured at Selphie's appalled expression.

Our brunette friend examined herself in the mirror, letting her hair down and shrugged. "I could never pull off elegant, anyways," she admitted, tugging her hair into its imaginary pigtails. "Besides, I feel less awkward with pigtails." She clapped her hands together enthusiastically, a huge, excited smile on her face. "I'll get the straightening iron!"

As she bounded - more like bounced - off into the hallway bathroom, I rolled over onto my stomach, staring up at Kairi from her perch on Selphie's pink bed.

"Y'know, we guys appreciate you girls going through all the trouble to look good, but it makes no particular difference to us what your hair looks like," I commented.

Kairi waved me off dismissively, clearing the bed of magazines to make room for Selphie to sit. "But you're gay, Sora," she pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone. "Of course you don't pay attention to girls' hair!"

"Okay, to be fair, I didn't know that until almost two weeks ago!"

"Longer than that," Kairi insisted, grinning triumphantly.

I stuck out my bottom lip in protest. "Secondly, in my defense, don't you think Riku has girly hair?" I asked, only about half-serious as Selphie came back with the iron in hand. "Its all long and straight and....and silky..."

A pillow was suddenly thrown at me, knocking me out of my semi-trance. Reviving from my surprise, I glared over at Selphie's smug face.

"No woodies allowed in my house!" she snapped, smirking - a most evil characteristic even when dubbed on an otherwise 'innocent-faced' girl like her.

"I don't have a woody!" I complained, and then quietly, I tossed the pillow aside looking in between my legs to justify this. Luckily nothing had happened.

Kairi imitated Selphie's expression, plugging the chi into the wall. "Yeah, none of those unless Sylph's initiating one onto Tidus," teased, making our brunette friend blush pink and giggle stupidly as all girls do.

I got up quickly and abruptly. "O-kay," I said awkwardly, heading towards the door - and not at all subtly. "When we start talking about Tidus getting an erection, its time for me to go!"

They laughed, commencing to their primping up. I went downstairs to meet Roxas and Wakka outside kicking a soccer ball back and forth.

"Hey, guys," I greeted, plopping down onto one of the porch swings.

"Oh, yo, what's happening, man?" Wakka rasped out breathlessly in reply as he attempted to steal the ball away from my brother, who stopped it with practiced precision with his foot and came over to me.

"Escape the gals already?" he asked, face stained a bright red from the exercise as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. He sat next to me, making the seat swing backward. "But hey, what gives? Where's your make-over?" he asked teasingly, prodding my side.

"Oh sure, he's a regular beauty, ya?" Wakka added, laughing as he took a chair across from us and propping his feet onto the porch table. "You two bring your penguin suits?"

"In all their plastic-wrapped glory," I replied, smiling. "What about you Wakka?"

"I already got one from my old man by some miracle," he said, shrugging apathetically. "Don't have much a date, though - no girl I particularly like. I had to break a few hearts," he added smugly. "Dunno, maybe me and the rest of the blitzball team would like to get wasted somewhere..."

"Hey, Chappu told you to stop that," Roxas reminded reproachfully, referring to Wakka's younger brother.

Wakka held up his hands in defense. "Just joking, ya? But you gotta admit, I can't dance to save my life..." We all laughed at that.

We stayed outside for about another hour or so, alternating between talking and joking to playing a three-man soccer game. The sun had begun to set when Wakka stretched, stopping our current match which Roxas had been obviously winning.

"Alright you grease monkeys, you better go shower before your pretty boys get here, ya?" he commented, giving us suggestive yet knowing looks.

"Yeah, yeah," Roxas said, a tad reluctant to stop playing.

I nodded, dashing into the house. "Fine, I'll take the one upstairs," I called, getting my clean, ironed tux from inside Selphie's room and going into the bathroom in the hallway.

I slid off my clothes quickly, wanting to get in and out before Riku came. We agreed two days ago that we'd all meet at Selphie's house, since hers was the closest to the school. We'd go in separate cars - me, Riku and Wakka in one car; Selphie, Tidus, Roxas and Axel in another; and Kairi and her date in his car. A limo had been an option, but we all knew we'd want to leave at separate times, and luckily the girls didn't seem to mind at all.

I got out of the shower, turning off the water and getting out dripping wet, devoid of the sweat I produced earlier. As I got a towel to dry myself off, I heard a door - the front door downstairs - open and close. I heard voices, among them my brother's and Wakka's.

Ah, and then there it was, that one voice that would get me all giddy and acting like a hopeless girl in love.

"Oh, where's Sora?" my boyfriend asked among the rustling and footsteps.

My heart stopped, though only for a split second before it scrambled to remember how to beat again...And I guess it scrambled too hurriedly because now my heart felt like it was going to burst from under my skin.

"Probably still in the shower upstairs getting ready," came Wakka's reply, voice louder than Riku's which meant he was closer to the staircase.

"Yeah, _wet _and _naked_," Roxas added unhelpfully and smugly.

I blushed. Yes, Roxas was probably the only brother in the world to sell out one of his siblings for molestation advertisement. I mean, could you picture your sibling doing that to you?

"Hey, have some respect, ya?" Wakka said and I heard a soft slap which made me laugh as Roxas yelped in pain. "Oh, Tidus, Selphie's still getting ready in her room. Kairi's up there, too."

"....Should I...wait down here?" a hardly audible voice droned, and I had a sinking suspicion that that was always what this guy's voice sounded like. It wasn't familiar to me...which meant only one thing...

I widened my eyes. Was that...Kairi's _date_?

"Huh?" Wakka said, voice booming compared to this mystery boy's. "Oh, sure - grabba seat."

Drying off and dressing in as fast a speed as I could muster, I then looked at myself in the mirror, realizing for the first time in my life I was _super-ulmega_ self-conscious. I stared into the still foggy looking-glass, making sure my tie was on correctly about a thousand times, trying to tame my unkempt spiky hair and smoothing over my already ironed shirt. Assuring myself that I did indeed look presentable, I gathered my clothes, took a deep breath and reached for the doorknob.

_It's no big deal, it's no big deal_... I chanted inside my head. _Really, it's no biggie - it's only a dance, for Christ's sake! You, Sora Strife, are acting as nervous and awkward as a chick would! Look, it's not hard! I'll open the door in 3....2....1-!_

At the same time I opened the bathroom door, my face and body collided with somebody else's, their fist that was about to bang against the door hung in midair next to my face.

"Ah, sorry," I apologized, backing up before my eyes locked onto emotionless ones. I widened my eyes in surprise. Whoa, if I didn't already have one, I'd have thought I found my twin brother!

His eyes were a similar blue to mine, except they were devoid of any particular shock I showed; his hair was less spiky and was a lighter brown, almost auburn; not to mention he was slightly shorter than me and much lankier. In his ears were plug-in phones and in his other hand was an iPod.

"Um...yeah," he replied slowly and awkwardly. Then, like a little kid, he pointed over to the staircase. "Your, er..._boyfriend_, was it? ....He asked me to check up on you...." Raising a brow, he added, "And then...for some odd reason...That guy with the blonde hair..." He narrowed his eyes in an annoyed way. "...He said some rather obscene things..."

I grimaced, noting who exactly this 'guy with blonde hair' was. "Oh, that's my twin brother, Roxas. But you can you can just ignore him," I offered, smiling. Remembering my priorities, I then checked him up and down. He wasn't wearing anything really special - a plain, untucked white shirt and black jeans - not even dress pants.

"You're Kairi's date," I pointed out, more of a statement than a question.

The guy merely tapped his foot in time to the music he was listening to, silently nodding.

Immediately, I felt myself mentally take over as Kairi's older brother. I mean, what kind of "date" for my best friend didn't even dress up well when they were taking her to _prom_? And not even answering me right - did he know who I was?!

Then, internally, I sighed. _Grr...Well I suppose Kairi sees _something _in this guy..._

"So, tell me," I began, tilting my head inquiringly. "If you're Kairi's date, how is it you two know each other? Because I have to say," I paused to look him over again, raising a brow. "I've never met or seen you before..."

He ceased his tapping, switching to hold his weight on his other foot. I began to note that the two words that best described this guy were apathetic and awkward.

Taking out his iPod, he replied through a sigh, "We had English together for the past two years. She sort of kept me in line so I could pass and we became friends. I guess you could call it that."

"Hmmm..." I nodded with a frown. 'In line', huh? He sure does look harmless enough, but...well, we're teenagers. Shit happens, I guess.

"She told me a lot about you and Riku, if that helps any," the guy added weakly, shuffling through his songs. He shrugged, not seeming to care whether it did help me. "You've all been...like, friends forever, huh?"

"Huh? She told you that? Oh, well, yeah. We have," I replied, the subject back to something lighter. "Oh, hey! So that means you already know me then, - I'm Sora." Not seeing him as a 'hand shake' type of guy, I simply asked, "So, what's your name?"

Blinking dubiously, he said in a low tone, "I'm Neku. Neku Sakuraba." And with that, he walked away, slowly going down the stairs.

I frowned. _Well, I didn't peg for a full name, but okay... Sure, go ahead and walk away,_ I thought sarcastically. I went into the laundry room and put away my clothes on top of the washer, I coming back for them later. I charged down the stairs, jumping down three at a time before making it into the entrance hallway. Further down in the living room, I heard the others talking and laughing along with what someone said.

There was a mirror in the hallway, and I checked myself once more. Then, snapping myself out of it, I went into the room.

Immediately, my boyfriend, Riku, spotted me. I blushed lightly as a pleased smile crossed over his lips. He got up, coming over and wrapping an arm around my torso, a hand gripping my hip.

Planting a small, but firm kiss on my lips, he asked, "Well, hello there, stranger - Don't you look handsome?"

I chuckled nervously - and I'd be lying if I didn't add bashfully, considering how warm my face was beginning to feel. We adjourned into the living room, settling down with everyone else, Riku and I of course sitting side by side, hands linked together.

"Hey, about time you got down!" my brother exclaimed impatiently, he having a seemingly comfortable seat on his boyfriend's lap, Axel's arms around his waist. "We had to send Neku out to get you!" he added, gesturing to Kairi's date, who was merely by himself on one sofa, fartherest from us.

"Why didn't you just send Riku?" I asked, meaning no offense in particular to Neku.

Smirking, Roxas said, "He might've done something completely vulgar!"

Rolling my eyes at this explanation, I looked over at Neku, who gazed back at me with an, _Yeah, that's what I meant_, look. I sighed. "You have my sympathies," I told him, making Roxas scowl back at me lightly.

Wakka gazed over at the clock at was hung above the fireplace of the room. "Say, we should get going soon, ya? We wanna get good parking spaces," he explained, fidgeting with his tie uncomfortably. Tidus, who was sitting silently across from him, did the same, face a bright red.

"Anyone want to tell the girls to get their asses down here?" Axel asked, not even seeming to pay any attention to what he was saying, considering he was starting to give butterfly kisses all over my twin's neck, making him giggle softly.

"No need, we have arrived!" Selphie's voice declared as the '_clicks'_ of heels against wooden staircases sounded. Selphie was first down, smoothing down her brilliant green dress in front of her. When she was in the middle of the living room, the twirled in front of us, the hem dancing around her respectively with her movements. "Ta-da! Selphie has arrived!" she exclaimed proudly, fiddling with one of her light-brown pigtails, which each had emerald ribbons on them.

"Um..." Tidus got up, face staying its constant red shade. In one of his hands there was a pure white rose, which he hastily brought up to show his equally blushing girlfriend. "Ah, Selph you look..." His blue eyes washed over her, taking her in his gaze. "You look so...So lovely," he finished finally, a shy smile spreading across his lips as he took hold of one of her hands. He carefully pinned the flower around her wrist. Once he was done, Selphie admired it, fingering the bloom delicately with her fingers.

"Oh, thank you, Tidus!" she exclaimed happily, throwing her arms around him, smooching him on the cheek with an audible 'Mwah!'.

"Whoo! Make-out, make-out!" Axel chanted jokingly, causing both our friends to blush ever darker.

"Hey, Kairi, are you there?" Riku asked, tilting his body forward slightly in order to look up the up the staircase. "Come on down."

"Yeah, I wanna see what you look like!" I chimed in, suddenly aware we all hadn't seen exactly what it was our friend was wearing.

Upstairs we heard shuffling heels and a familiar voice replied, "All in due time - I'd like to make an entrance!"

Sighing, the rest of us sank into our seats, waiting. Finally, the wooden steps were pressed against heels and slowly Kairi's slender form appeared before us in the living room.

Her dress was midnight black - not quite obsidian or dark blue, but a subtle mix of the two. It was short, the hem stopping an inch or two above her knee. The straps were long, tied around Kairi's pale neck before falling down her back. The neckline wasn't very deep, but still somehow it managed to show off what chest she had. Around her eyes were thin rings of eyeliner and light traces of blue eye shadow, only concealed by maroon bangs, the rest of her hair done up in a star-like ponytail.

I gazed her up and down, for the first time since we met as children at a loss for what to say. Somehow, she had pulled of an air of elegance and mature beauty Selphie couldn't, and it was leaving me a little more than surprised.

"How do I look?" she asked us expectantly, a huge smile on her red-painted lips.

"Very stunning, actually," a voice replied. I tore my eyes off of Kairi long enough to look over at the owner of that voice. And, to my surprise once again, it was Neku! He had a different look on than when I first saw him. Maybe it was because he actually had....a _smile_ on his face?

"Thanks, Neku," Kairi said bashfully, face flushing a healthy shade of pink when he tied a ruby rose around the pale flesh of her wrist.

"You look good, Kai, Selph, so I hope everyone's ready to go now?" Wakka asked, getting up from his seat, everyone else following suit. "The party's ready to go on full blast soon."

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

Despite however energetic I usually was, I couldn't bring myself to go to an actual school dance. Or maybe I'm just biased towards it... (Awkward things happened in the Fall Dance of 7th grade...) Not to mention the claustrophobia, on top of that. I mean, if we're gonna dance, let's have some room, much?

Gah! Getting off topic...

The theme was supposed to be something like a 'Moonlit Stroll'. Not very creative in my opinion, but I suppose the school can only think up so many romantic/corny ideas. But I wasn't paying attention much to the theme, I was occupied with more...pressing matters.

"Are you two going to make out the whole time or are we going to have some fun?" Kairi asked me and Riku with a small smirk on her face.

"Hah?!" I exclaimed as Riku pulled his lips away from mine, a noticeable bridge of saliva linked between our mouths. My face was flushed, my lungs burning slightly from the lack of air I hadn't had for the past minute or so.

Seeing our position, I quickly dispatched my arms from around my boyfriend's neck, slamming them against my sides to appear innocent, but Riku's arms were still on either side of my face, trapping my against the wall.

"Is there never a moment alone?" Riku asked, but a pleased and smug smile was spread over his lips as he saw my face.

Sighing, Kairi came over to our little corner. "Oh, look, Sora, you messed up Riku's hair," she commented, looking over his silvery strands that were tangled and bunched up where I had fisted them. Her blue eyes going back to me, she said, "And your tie is undone!"

"I didn't want to give him another reason not to breathe," Riku explained for me, removing his arms.

"Oh, forget it - let's go now. I left Neku, Selphie and Tidus on the other end of the dance floor."

Reluctantly, and my cheeks still burning, we followed our friend as we filtered through the large crowd of teenagers.

As Kairi had said, the prom was held at the Radiant Hotel, which wasn't very far from our school. We were reserved for most of the night, so it wasn't as if we were disturbing the peace or whatever. Not a bad choice either for the Student Council considering the hotel was known for its large space but cheap prices, a rare occurrence in the city.

The theme being what it was, inside in the lobby, shiny silver stars were hung on translucent wires, giving the appearance of them floating. On one specific corner of the room were the prom photos taken with a balcony background that you'd think Juliet might've had. Covering the entire of one wall were tables of food, which the teachers were wisely supervising over, and the entire of another was taken up by the stereo system and short stage for the emcee.

Outside, there were a number of banners, all saying things roughly along the lines of the prom's theme and our graduating year. And although most of the inside was clustered with the hyper, energetic teenagers, the outside was plentifully full as well.

When we made through alive, I sighed in relief.

"Found them!" Kairi declared to the others in brief summary. She had to shout as the refreshment table was nearer to the blaring music than me and Riku's corner was.

"What say you guys to a dance?" Tidus asked, his regular persona returning as his nerves were calmed a bit. Next to him, Selphie eagerly nodded in agreement. Neku, who was absently slurping punch through a straw, shrugged neutrally.

_I guess Tidus isn't the only one to return to normal..._ I thought bleakly, the genuine smile Neku had on his face earlier still ringing as uncharacteristic.

Overhead, the emcee began another song, and the crowd of teenagers roared in approval. The same was basically said for our two female friends.

"OMG, I totally love this song!" Kairi exclaimed, happily clapping her hands together before latching on to Neku's arm. "C'mon, Nekki, let's dance!" Dragging him away, the brunet's eyes never wavered from their half-lidded, emotionless state. Quickly following them were Selphie and Tidus, whose hands were inseparately locked together. The beginning verses of a song became life through the voice of a young female singer,

_"You pick up the phone on the seventh ring  
Even if I don't say my name  
You know who it is by my voice..."_

The song was upbeat, something real easy to dance to so I didn't hesitate to say yes when Riku asked me out onto the dance floor. Joining our friends out in the crowd, arms flew out, feet were stomping and couple's hips swayed together innocently and seductively. I laughed as Tidus stumbled a few times on his own two feet, periodically bumping into his girlfriend, who merely giggled and threw her arms around him affectionately. Next to us, Kairi attempted to get something out of Neku, who was swaying aimlessly at least with the music.

I turned to Riku, who I noticed was doing just about the same thing. Chuckling, I inched a bit, coming closer to him. When my hands latched onto his arms, my boyfriend must've realized I had been watching him.

_"It's automatic, just by being by your side  
Just by you looking at me with those eyes  
The excitement won't stop  
(I can't say no)  
I just can't help it..."_

Brushing bangs out of his eyes, he admitted loudly so I could hear, "I didn't actually know what I was doing when I asked you to dance."

I laughed, shrugging my shoulders thoughtlessly. "I don't care, I never really pegged you for a dancer anyway," I replied, never attending a dance like this with Riku before. Not even a party when we were kids, come to think of it. I smirked playfully. "You're _far_ too anti-social to look like one."

Riku raised a silver brow, pretending to be offended as his hands drew up to hold mine that were still on his arms. Glancing over at Kairi and her date, he asked, "But can't you admit I'm putting in more effort than _him_?"

I set my lips in a thin line. "Neku..." I thought about it for awhile, letting my sentence linger. I remembered his smile. The true, pleased smile he had when his eyes fell upon Kairi. If that wasn't something, he would do well as an actor. That is, if he could be motivated to do so... And he seemed honestly happy, even if he didn't show it now.

I offered a semi-dubious grin. "...He'll...take some getting used to." At least his earphones were confiscated the moment we arrived. That was a plus, I guess.

_"Even on the days when your kindness was hard to bare  
You always told the truth  
On rainy days when I can't cry alone  
If I touch my ring, look, the sun will shine..." _

As I was still a safe distance away from Riku to appear as though we were friends joking, I could barely hear the background voice behind the singing. I frowned. Was that always in the song? Kairi listened to this singer all the time, even when I came over to her house, so how was it I never...? I blinked. The voice was male. Definitely male. And oddly familiar somehow...

I looked up at Riku, who wasn't looking anywhere in particular but whose lips were unmistakably moving. I found myself laughing again, but trying to be quiet as I leaned nearer for a better listen. Subtly though, Sora - you don't want to let Riku on... Pretending I was jumping along like everyone else, I drew nearer to my boyfriend until I was still an unsuspecting distance.

Ah, and then _there_ it was!

_"It's automatic, just by being by your side  
I don't think you're beloved, just necessary  
It's not because I'm sad  
I just need you (Oh yeah)..._

_"_ _It's automatic, when I'm held by you  
It seems like we're in paradise..."_

I smiled, this occurrence new to me: Riku? Singing Hikaru Utada? I couldn't help it when I emitted a huge laugh in surprise.

Riku, finally seeing I has been taking a listen in, blushed a bright pink. "Jesus Christ, you didn't hear that did you?" he asked, scowling at himself at this slip-up.

Slightly embarrassed for him, I nodded, trying to cease my laughs. "Yeah, but...Ha-ha! It was just....I never heard you sing this before! It sounds a little strange, coming from a...guy like you," I said with lack of better words, thinking about the other times I heard him sing. The compositions my boyfriend came up with were rarely as zip and pop as this.

Seeing the sweat-drop look on Riku's face, I assured, "Girls' parts aren't for you, but keep going."

"No," he replied flatly, cheeks still a flushed color. "Besides, it's ending. God is on my side today."

I smirked, pressing against him as the final vocals in the song vibrated around us. Going on slight tip-toe, I asked, "He's been on your side alot lately, hasn't He?"

Riku shrugged, but his eyes locked on to mine, jade eyes aflame with the look he always gave me. "I might even be willing to convert to Christianity if you kiss me," he commented, tilting his head to the side.

"Make-out session wasn't enough?" I sighed, but figured what the heck, everyone else was busy having their good time, so why couldn't I have one too? I tipped higher and softly pressed Riku's lips onto my own, my heart bursting with its erupting butterflies, my head buzzing when our mouths made contact. _Sigh_, why did it take so long for me to realize my feelings?

The song ended and the students cheered, breaking the euphoric spell between me and my boyfriend.

Kairi walked up to us suddenly, tapping me on the shoulder to get my attention. "Hey! Do you know where your brother and Axel are? I wanted us to take pictures together!"

Still slightly woozy from the kiss, I almost replied, "My who and who?" But I quickly regained my composure.

"I'm not sure!" I shouted back with an uncertain glance around the room. Finally giving up, I shrugged. "Probably undressing themselves as we speak," I reasoned bluntly. It was starting to become routine to admit this.

"Night is still young," Neku said in input, voice talking above his usual low monotone. Turning to my friend, he asked her, "Would you like one more dance then drink, maybe? We can always search for them later."

Pondering this, Kairi stuck out her bottom lip in defeat. "Okay, but," she looked over at me, then fished out her phone from her purse. "I'm calling you after the next song, Sora. I don't want anyone worming their way out of _this_ one."

"Sure, sure, I'll put my cell on vibrate the-" I froze midaction at digging through my pants pocket before I realized - my pants didn't _have_ pockets.

Riku sighed, crossing his arms. "You forgot it at Selphie's, didn't you?" he asked, hitting it on the nail. Turning to Kairi, he said, "How about outside in ten?"

Suddenly preoccupied with Neku - they weren't kissing! The nerve if they did that! - our friend almost didn't answer us, but then said, "Fine. Ten minutes, but don't be late!" she warned, walking away with her date in close tow.

"Can they be called an item, yet?" I wondered to Riku aloud, who merely scowled after them in response.

"I don't' know if he's grown to me," he commented darkly, and quietly so I only barely caught it.

I looked ahead after them, but the two were already lost in the crowd.

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

_"I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When you're going down on me_

_Or the sound you make with every breath  
You take it's not like anything  
I'm so addicted to you  
Addicted to you..."_

As the last strums of the guitar of Saving Abel dwindled away, Riku and I sat ourselves onto two of the deserted seats next to the refreshments, each of our faces stained a bright red from our energetic dancing.

At some point, I had Riku give in to the whole 'reserved, swaying' look and had him actually headbang and jump up and down more. It wasn't hard to convince Riku of much when I had my pout look on my side, after all.

We each got ourselves some cold soda and wiped the sweat from our foreheads. "So, was that fun enough for you?" I asked him, smiling triumphantly.

"You've yet to get any actual action out of me yet," my boyfriend promised through a small chuckle.

Randomly, I thought to myself, _Does that mean I'm doomed if we ever sleep together?_ Automatically, I mentally slapped myself for my mistake. No, bad Sora, thinking that! Get these stupid mental pictures of Riku naked out of your head! There're no-no's you know that!

Meanwhile, Riku, oblivious to my pervy mind, downed the rest of his soda and stood up, stretching. "So, I suppose we should search for those horny teenagers we hang out with, huh?" he reminded, giving me a knowing look.

"Yeah, yeah." I stood up, too, sifting my fingers through my hair boredly. Sighing, I added in complaint, "Why is it our times together must be interrupted? I'd much rather spend this time with you than with anyone else. ...Not to mention the pictures Kairi's obsessed with - I'm just going to break the camera lens..."

A finger and a thumb then roughly pinched my cheek, elicting a yelp from me as I slapped the hand away. Beside me, Riku smirked as he put his hand down.

"Ow! Man, Riku, what was that for?" I demanded, rubbing my wounded cheek in hopes that would soothe the pain.

"What?" he asked, widening his eyes innocently. "What are you going on about now, Sora? Perhaps you should learn to not so easily get your feathers ruffled over nothing?" He grinned mischievously at me, hands in his dress pants pockets.

Immediately, I stuck out my bottom lip. "Hey, I'm seriously not buying that!" I told him in protest, brushing my bangs off my forehead. "You're deceiving no one with your little 'I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about' expression, Riku! And what feathers?! I'm no bird, dammit! And there _are_ things for me to be miffed about when you pinched me and...!" I stopped, realizing Riku was smiling, failing with holding back his laughs as he attempted to cover his mouth.

"Obviously this is a source of amusement for you..." I concluded flatly, getting ready for another pout when a female voice called out my boyfriend's name. Riku and I both turned, but as soon as I heard that voice, I didn't need reminding as to who it was.

"Liliana?" Riku said her name, voice just as surprised as my expression was.

Her name said and presence acknowledged, Liliana stopped in front of us, a determined look about her face and a hand on her hip. "What? Just because I don't have _you_ for a date, I can't come to my own prom? I have friends, you know."

Riku didn't even have the opportunity to reply when the girl cut in sharply, "So, I see that you're here as well, which means you didn't lie about your date I'm assuming."

Liliana, in all truth, appeared to be the typical passive girl with a shy smile and soft eyes. However, you'd never guess it with her eyes aflame dangerously and full lips instead let into a pressed line as they were now. Now she looked like a promising bossy...well, bitch.

Continuing since Riku was silent, she looked around him, eyes searching among the mass of seniors. "Where is she? I want to see what girl it was you decided to take, since you're obviously involved without anyone else knowing."

_Is she cruising for a bruising?_ I wondered, my forehead creased in a frown.

We stood in the middle of the crowd, friends and couples shuffling about around us when Riku asked, his voice dark and firm, "What difference will it make if you knew who I was here with? Do suppose it'd change?"

_Oh, no, no_, I thought worriedly and a bit frustrated. _If it's not one thing, it's another. And I'm really not in the mood right now for a whole 'Riku and I are gay for each other' talk thing right now...!_

"I want to know, Riku, which should be reason enough," Liliana insisted authoritatively, but her voice faltered a bit after Riku's words. It seemed I hadn't been the only one taken aback by his suddenly pissed off tone and attitude that she was triggering. Sensing what could potentially happen, almost stupidly I interrupted quickly.

"Uh, hey now, Liliana," I began, not exactly knowing how to do this. I wanted her to go away without really sounding mean - which could pose as a problem with this girl. "This is all a bit unnecessary, isn't it? I mean, like you said, you're with your friends - and we're with ours. It's not about the dates. So why don't we all go back and try to have a good time, okay?"

Her eyes suddenly fixate onto me, and at the same time, her brows knitted together - as if wondering what exactly what I was doing there. Pursing her lips tightly, she snipped, "I know about you, Strife. And this is the second time you've interfered and to be real, I'm getting annoyed. Especially since _this doesn't involve you_!"

I froze up, my face twisted in shock. _Yes! Yes it __**DOES**_! I wanted to scream at her - see if that would teach her. I wanted to get away from her. She...she was really irritating. And, really, it wouldn't help to argue with a girl. Letting out a big sigh - though it was hardly heard over the excitement - I grabbed Riku's arm firmly and dragged us away from the scene, hoping the crowd would swallow us up and we'd lose her.

"What the fu-?!" Seeing our escape, Liliana exclaimed angrily, stamping her foot aggressively, "Hey! Riku! _Riku Hotashi_! I am _**not **_done talking to you, dammit! Strife! Both of you get your asses back over he-!"

Luckily, at that time, the emcee then decided to begin another song. The teenagers buzzed with excitement and approval as the beginning bass lines played and vibrated. Everyone began thrashing and dancing about, and Liliana's voice drowned out, along with her form.

We continued forward, cutting though, our hands now linked together but no one noticed, too entranced with their fun. We were outside now, the warm breeze of May whipping around us. Teenagers sat along the benches, among friends and laughing, one group of guys even blaring the chorus to a song a little drunkenly.

Ignoring them, I led Riku over to a more vacant part of the outside, next to the tonight off-limits swimming pool. Perching myself on the ledge of the stone fence, I heaved a sigh of relief, releasing my grip on Riku.

"Oh, man, that girl was _frightening,"_ I spoke the comment I knew that was on both our minds. Still standing, Riku nodded wordlessly.

"...She was asking for a scene," he added, brushing his silvery bangs from his eyes, but they only cascaded back into place.

"That's probably what she wanted."

The wind picked up, and the water in the pool made little trickling noises like dew-drops as we sat in the semi-silence. I took a peek at my boyfriend, seeing if he actually calmed down a bit after that would-be episode. His hands were in his pockets again, hair lazily singing about in the breeze and his head was tilted toward me, eyes staring into mine.

Drawn, I asked through a blush, "Do you...Do you think we're alone here?"

Riku didn't take one look around, not breaking the spell between us when he replied, "I think we can safely get around with a thing or two." He took a step toward me, another and another until he was on top of me, arms on either side of my legs.

My cheeks burned further and my eyes became half-lidded as I merely inclined my head toward Riku's in response. Our lips inched to one another's, my heart raced anticipation as it knew what was coming. Riku's bangs tickled against my forehead and finally our mouths made conta-

"Aha! They stole our spot!" Roxas exclaimed mockingly, Axel of course being right behind him. Inside my head, I cursed the heavens above me.

Instead of backing away, Riku said, "Say what you want, we're not moving." He chuckled against my lips and kissed me fully on the mouth, drawing me speechless. One the one hand, I liked this position and this touching... On the other, my twin brother and his boyfriend were watching us. But like I said, I _really_ liked this position....

"Hey, no more tongue wars, no more tongue wars!" Roxas exclaimed indignantly, right beside us now. We parted, but our faces still just as close, noses brushing as he stared at my brother with annoyed expressions. He blatantly ignored them, continuing to say, "Let's go! It's time for our tormenting photo shoot!"

"If it's that fatal you go so you can stop annoying me," I told him, an equally mocking smirk on my face as my brother had on before.

"Such a low blow, but I'll endure," Roxas pouted. Putting a hand on his hip, he said matter-of-factly, "Anyways, Sora, you know you can't live without me. You know twins have such strong bonds that if _I _die, _you_ die-!"

"Leaving! Leaving!" I declared, holding my palms to my ears. The last thing I needed right now was Roxas's melodrama of our relationship. Was that just the price of having a twin that was gay?

Right back into the entrance of the hotel, Kairi and the others stood - our friend's face brightening upon seeing us. "Ah, you guys finally arrived!" she exclaimed happily, clapping her hands. Pointing to where a gang of friends were taking group pictures, she eagerly grabbed my wrist. "Let's go!"

Informing the photographer that we were taking group pictures and of our size, the nine of us gathered in front. Kairi and Selphie insisted on straight, formal pictures, none of that loopy, crazy ones we had in mind. Oh, sure that promise only lasted two shots. (Much to Kairi and Selphie, and even Neku's, dismay, but we guys quickly converted them as well).

We had the photos under Kairi's name, since it was all her idea in the first place. As we all still joked about the weird poses we initiated in the shots, I noticed how Neku stayed only near our marooned-haired friend. Reserved as usual, I guess. I wonder if he even wants to be here - he looks more anti-social than Riku. No wonder I haven't even noticed him, much less met him...

Then again, I can't really picture Neku as the outgoing type any time soon. Or in any time, actually. Question is, how is it he got the _nerve_ to ask out Kairi to prom?

I blinked at my sudden observation. Wait - that's right. I may not know Neku too well - or at all - but I think I can say this for certain: Neku wouldn't ask anyone out on prom. If it wasn't for Kairi, I think he'd have been perfectly content in staying home and not attending.

So...What if Kairi asked _him_?

The rest of my ponderings were startling interrupted as the crowd of teenagers' voices suddenly turned into groans of disapproval - mostly on guys' part - and squeals of delight - in contrast, this mostly came from girls. Frowning, I wondered what I missed when Selphie, among the euphoric girls, turned to Tidus and asked if - more like demanded - that he was going to slow-dance with her.

My face paled. Egad. _Slow dances_? What time was it, those weren't supposed to come in forever!

The air became somehow more panicked more...heart-pounding. Or maybe that was just me...? Throughout the quieting hotel, the soulful sounds of a piano ballad began and sounded, sending unwanted shivers crawling up my chest.

Selphie and Tidus, who had been once beside me, had disappeared into the mass of seniors. Wakka had left the minute the photos were over. Where was my brother?! And Axel, where the hell was he?! Licking my lips, I turned around in paranoia to see Kairi's smiling face.

"You kids will be good on your own, won't you?" she questioned, her eyes flickering behind me for a moment. (One guess who she had been looking at). One hand already entwined with Neku's, she walked away, waving the other behind her at me.

I blanched at her dismissal. Hah! Some friend she turned out to be, leaving me to die! Die of humiliation, dammit! How am I supposed to handle this on my own - on my own with Riku, I swear...! A small ray of hope immediately shined inside me, inspired. Okay, this may not be _so_ bad - maybe Riku doesn't even want to do this! I mean, we're both guys, and just because we're gay doesn't mean we're obligated to do this... Yes! It makes sense, it's all coming together....!

_"Among the noisy landscape,  
Don't disappear yet  
I can't hear you anymore  
But I can feel you breathe..."_

A hand tickled the skin of my own, cool fingers starting to entwine with mine. My breath hitched, and my flesh heated with a warm glow where I was being touched. Immediately my senses and panicking failed - whisked away to where I didn't care. I didn't want to turn, didn't want this trance I was in caused by just a _touch _to end. If I turned, I knew I'd see Riku, in his awkward but handsome-looking glory, but I'd be caught again, only this time to be lost in affectionate jade orbs.

"Let's go outside," a husky voice whispered in my ear, breath warm, sending a shiver through my body.

"Um...sure," I replied quietly, but a dubious sense of dread wiped over me. I held onto Riku's hand. Unnoticed by entranced lovers and couples, we headed back out the doors, where thankfully less people were than before. Right next to the door where the music still pulsed gently, we joined both our hands - mostly on Riku's part. My heart and body couldn't deny what it wanted, but my mind protested, not ready - not willing, saying I should frickin' stop it, Sora...!!

And for once I decided to screw it and told my mind to fuck off.

"Let's see if I know how to do this..." Riku said quietly through a soft chuckle. I smiled warmly, grateful at least he was nervous and unsure as me.

_"I wanna be here eternally  
Like this, I want to stare  
I can feel you close to me  
I can't be without forever  
Make this moment eternity..."_

"I think this goes here..." A dubious hand grasped my hip, gently pulling me towards its owner. Licking my lips, I stepped closer, my own hands resting on Riku's strong arms, sliding up slowly until they entwined behind his neck. In the process, I looked up, and then my previous prophecy came true when our eyes met.

_"A break before this battle  
I want to spend my time with you  
The promise is next time we meet  
Can you hear me breathe?_

_"Even the surprising outcome,  
Oh, oh, everyone will sometimes be touched..."_

Shocks jolted in my body and while I wanted to avert my gaze, I couldn't. I willed myself to stay trapped like this, stay encased within the confines of this uncertainty, of this security - of this essence that was Riku. I brought us closer, never wavering my gaze.

"Now I step back..."

"And I go forward...?" I finished, but that might've come out as more of a question. Through a smile, Riku nodded as we took turns with this simple movement. I gradually tipped myself higher, our noses brushing as my hands behind Riku's head lazily began to sift through his soft tresses. In time to the song, I wondered, I silently asked my boyfriend, _Can you hear me breathe? My breath so slow and held in my throat? My heart racing...Can you believe it's all caused by you? _

_"I wanna be here eternally  
At the place where no one can see us  
I can see you are all I need  
Until tomorrow I don't need help  
Maybe this moment is just a fantasy..."_

I let out an awkward chuckle, sort of a breaking-the-ice type thing. Riku mirrored the same thing, offering a weird half-smile, his hold on my waist tightening and bringing me closer. I didn't say anything - it was all perfect the way it was. It was like nothing else existed for a moment and that emotion was quickly becoming the best feeling I ever had.

At this realization, I smiled wide, closing my eyes and pressing me and Riku's foreheads together while emitting another small laugh.

The song cresendoed, strings singing in an almost unreal way before vocals took over once again.

_"I can feel you close to me  
Even if I can't go back that place  
This feeling is eternity..."_

I reminded myself of the steps but that was before my mind registered that we were no longer moving, Riku and I. Confused, I looked up at Riku, who's soft expression got my heart pumping.

His breath was warm, voice sultry when he spoke. "Sora, does this feel like eternity to you?" he asked of me quietly.

I looked up in surprise. "What? You don't want to dance?" I asked, suddenly worried I had sucked at the simple dance we had going.

_"I wanna be here eternally..."_

Riku smirked, bopping my forehead with his gently in chastisement. "No, I mean..." His eyes downcast, but only for a breath of a moment before he looked back up quickly. "It's nothing. Forget it. It's...corny to think or say..."

_"I can see you are all I need..."_

I scoffed, rolling my eyes. Leaning to him, I said, "Then dub me corny." I tentatively and smoothly placed my lips onto his, Riku being surprised for a minute until returning the kiss twice as passionate. Our mouths moved together, in unison gently, we being perfectly content with just that. Just a simple-looking kiss, but...

I pressed our bodies closer, our chests, torso and legs flush against one another. My heart let out a sigh in rapture.

_"...At least this feeling is...eternity...."_

Yes. Maybe that's all it was.

Just eternity.

The song ended gradually, final notes lingering just as me and Riku's kiss was... I then felt something for a moment I had never experienced before - it was frightening but exciting... Like I _wanted _something that I never knew I craved for until now- even different than the time Riku and I were in the car.

We pulled apart when the song ended and the crowd of teenagers cheered, but not before I figured out what it was I was feeling. I opened my eyes, Riku's still half-lidded. I then began softly, an embarrassed blush appearing on my cheeks,

"Riku..." I realized that my voice barely carried over the noise and I quickly cleared my throat to try again. "Riku...I...I have a weird feel-"

"Hey! Hey, Sora!" a voice called, singled out among all the ruckus.

My heart sank as I groaned aloud, lightly pushing myself away from my boyfriend. Roxas sprinted up, skidding to a stop right next to us out of breath.

"Roxas," I began in exasperation, close to glaring at my brother, "That's the _second_ strike against you today..."

"Yes, yes, whatever, you can kick my ass later," he sighed hurriedly, waving my comment off like it was nothing. Giving me a desperate look, he asked breathlessly, "Have any of you seen Axel? He took off before the song and I can't find him."

I smiled mockingly. "Wow, so it is possible for the two of you to be apart..." Seeing the worried look on my twin's face, I frowned, suddenly concerned. "Well...he's probably in the bathroom or something - looking for you, too for all you know," I reasoned, wondering if this assured him.

Roxas tapped his foot anxiously, thinking it over. "Fine!" he exclaimed, nodding in understanding. Walking away, he told us, "If you see him, tell him I'll wait in the front."

"Sure."

When Roxas disappeared inside, I turned to Riku. "Huh, if this is how they act when they're not together, I'm a little concerned..." I commented, only about half-serious.

Smirking, Riku slowly grabbed hold of my tie to bring me closer to him once more. "Well, I can't say I blame them," he informed me, a lustful look in his jade eyes. "I'd be pretty upset if I wasn't with you..."

I huffed in mock indignation. "Believe it or not, I'll live without you," I teased, snapping his hand away.

"Ouch!" Riku exclaimed, holding his chest where his heart was rather than on his hand where I slapped him. "Stab my heart while you're at it, why don't you?"

I laughed. "Sarcasm is funny on you," I said through my giggles. Calming down, I suddenly realized how tired I was and let out a small yawn.

"Hey, don't do that - the night's just begun," Riku warned, raising a brow as he lightly smacked my shoulder.

"Huh?" I blinked myself out of my tiring state. "What're you talking about? It's almost midnight!" I objected, gesturing to where a clock hung on the outside of the wall.

Smirking, Riku asked, "Oh, so does Cinderella need to run home?"

I wanted to pout but instead yawned again. "Do you think it's okay if we leave now...?" I wondered, but also asking Riku.

"Sure, if that's what you want," he replied. He paused, opened his mouth to say something, but merely blushed a pale pink and shook his head. "Nevermind, I'll...tell you later."

A little confused over what Riku meant, I frowned but dismissed it as nothing without another thought. We walked back inside, planning to tell Kairi we were heading home when we bumped into Neku. Literally.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, backing up to give the brunet some room. Blushing, I apologized profusely, "Ah, sorry, Neku! I wasn't watching were I was going and I just hit you again for the second time today. I'm sorry, are you alright?"

The boy didn't bat an eye but frowned very slightly. "It's...okay..." he told me, or at least I think he told me, since I had to read his mouth this time.

"Say, Neku, can you tell Kai for us that we're heading back over to Sora's place?" Riku requested, then quickly added, "Oh, and Wakka is gonna get a ride from one of the blitzball players, okay?" In return, Neku only nodded slowly and walked off in response. "...Good kid..." Riku commented sarcastically, a brow raised.

I half-shrugged, going towards the entrance of the hotel. "Like I said, some getting used to..."

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

As Riku pulled up in my driveway, I was surprised to see my parents weren't home. I knitted my brows together, wondering what the deal was as we stepped inside.

"Huh...where'd they go?" I wandered into the kitchen, searching for a note like they always left whenever any of them went out. "Aha!" I found it the newly-cleaned counter, no doubt Aerith had her usual woman-OCD before we left. I picked it up and read it aloud as Riku took off the black jacket of his tux.

_"Sora and Roxas-_

_Your mother's pulling an all-nighter again at the hospital so when she comes home in the morning, be sure NOT to give her a hard time (especially you, Roxas, since you're cranky in the mornings...)_

I laughed at that part, but read on:

_So Leon insisted (I want to make it clear it was HIM) that we go out since you kids were at your dance and all. Depending on his intoxication level, we should be home somewhere tomorrow morning as well. So I hope you two had a good time and we'll see you then._

_And...(Leon's making me write this) ...per chance any of you decide to have...'fun'....please don't leave a mess. and stay in YOUR room. _

_-Cloud_

_PS ....Leon says use a condom..."_

My face turned a dark red at that last statement and I then belatedly wished I hadn't decided to read out loud.

"O-kay, I heard 'condom', so what the heck are you reading?" Riku asked me, a smirk on his face as he reached for the letter. I quickly foiled his plan by snatching it out of his reach, crumpling it and tossing it in the trash.

"It's nothing but the usual...Well, usual," I reasoned lamely through a mumble. I sighed, wondering how the heck a guy like Leon attracted a guy like Cloud. I guess the whole 'opposites attract' thing was true after all. Shedding off my own jacket, I asked, "So, did you want to sleep over or....?"

Riku brought an elbow up to the table, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm...I wonder if it's preferable for me to share a bed with me, myself, and I alone or..." He came over to where I was and seductively slid his hands from my sides to my hips, a sultry smile on his lips as he continued, "...Or to share one with my oh-so-innocent boyfriend?"

I shuddered, shivers coursing down my body. "You know you can become a real pedophile sometimes?" I asked him, it taking all my willpower just to form a sentence where I didn't stutter.

"You made me this way," he told me, chuckling. Planting a kiss on my neck, he inquired, "You tired? We'll be good and go to your room..."

I pouted, but the blush on my cheeks and nose was too obvious to look threatening. "Oh, ha-ha," I resigned. Heading up to my room, I immediately dove into the comforts of my bed, sighing in relief. "Ah, home at last... I don't know about you, but my ears are still popping from the music..." I stretched, lying on my back, arms over my head and resting my pillows. I looked up to Riku, and past him exactly where I left it, was the rose from more than a month ago.

"Heh, yeah, mine, too." Riku came over and gently laid himself right next to me, getting onto his side so that he was a little above me. Even through his long-sleeved white shirt, I could feel the soft expanse of his skin under it - and that alone was enough to make me smile and cause my stomach to flip-flop.

"You know," Riku began, tickling my burning cheek with his cold nose, "We _are _alone now... No Kairi...No Roxas or anyone else to disturb us..."

My body heated up at this suggestive statement, and I whispered, "That's true."

"..." Speechless, Riku leaned nearer to me and once again we kissed. I immediately responded, moving my lips against his slowly, affectionately before we opened them and clasping them together. Small gasps of air escaped us as we resurfaced to breathe, but this only took half of a second before we kissed again. Shyly, I moved first, letting my tongue out until it made contact with soft lips. Riku got the message and his wet muscle escaped its confines as well, both our tongues sliding against one another.

I let a low groan of pleasure escape me, using my hand on the back of Riku's head to push us closer, allowing our tongues to delve deeper.

Then the feeling came back again - the same one I experienced back outside the hotel when Riku and I kissed. The feeling I had been able to identify before but now it was like I was on square one again without a clue. All I knew was the burning feeling in my chest, how I suddenly felt vulnerable but I wanted to be taken advantage of and that...my pants were feeling a little tighter.

"Um..." I broke the kiss hastily.

Riku backed up, pants emitting from his mouth as he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Uh, well..." I licked my lips, tasting a bit of Riku on them. Face scarlet, I said, "You were going to tell me something earlier - what was it?"

Riku didn't even require a moment to think what I was talking about when he stared at me, blinked, and then looked down. "Uh..." He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled awkwardly. He then caressed my cheek, stroking it lovingly with his thumb. "Sora..."

Not that I wasn't enjoying all this physical stuff, but I got the impression that my boyfriend was avoiding my question. Which was why I dodged when he came in for another kiss.

"Nuh-uh!" I protested, shaking my head to swat him away. "No more until you tell me, Riku."

"..." He opened his mouth, let it hang open for a bit and closed it. Then, of all things to begin with, he blurted, "Leon said to use a condom...right?"

"_Huh_?" What was he talking about? Was what he was going to say so bad that he has to keep avoiding the subject? And what's with the condom? That has absolutely nothing to do with anythi-!

Ohhhh....

I widened my eyes in clarity, my facing not cooling down in the slightest. "Oh, you're....you're talking about..._sex_, aren't you?" I asked quietly, feeling so stupid.

I must've sounded nervous - scared, even because Riku quickly jumped in, "Yes, well....yeah, I am. Ah, look, Sora, I'm sorry. I know I should've come up with a less...straight forward way of implying it. It's just...I've never really - it's my first time and - well, that's conceited, isn't it? I mean, it's your first time, too, and I want to respect that-"

"Whoa, whoa, hold on there!" I interrupted, screeching Riku's speech to a halt. Staring at my boyfriend up and down in disbelief, I exclaimed, "Riku...you're a _virgin_?"

"What? Is that wrong or something? Because _excuse me_ for being old-fashioned," he retorted tartly, scowling as his face coloured. When I remained silent, he added, "Sora, how am I supposed to truly mean to love you if I go off and have sex with _another_ person? Another person not at all _you_?"

Well, it wasn't like I complaining or anything, but c'mon! It was Riku - _Riku!_ - who was a virgin! I stuttered in my response, "S-someone not...m-me?" I'll be honest, as amazed as I was at how Riku was being so faithful to me, I kept going in persistence, "B-but...why? And how? Well, not r-really how, but...Girls hit on you all the time - even when we were on the Islands! - and you're telling me that you didn't...'you know' with them? And some of them were very pretty, y'know... What if it ends up you wasted your first time with me? I know you love me, bu-!"

A hand slapped over my mouth, preventing me from saying anymore. When my eyes looked up to meet Riku's in question, they were already concealed behind his curtain of hair.

"Ee-hoo?" Riku's name was muffled since he didn't bother to move his hand. "Umm...."

"Sora, don't...ever suggest things like that!"

I stopped struggling, closing my mouth to listen to what Riku was saying.

"I told you...so many times how I've felt about you," he continued in a low voice. His hand relaxed some, probably to let me know I could remove it if I wanted, but I stood still, too captured at what my boyfriend was beginning to say. I nodded slowly in understanding.

"Sora, I've done alot of selfish things in my life - that I'll won't deny, but...It was all only to fulfill my desire to be with you. I've thought about it alot and I've come to the conclusion that that's probably the most selfish thing I have...ever done." He paused, taking a breath as his words sunk in. I wished I could see his eyes - to at least get a hint of what he was thinking.

Under Riku's now relaxed hand, my words became clearer, "What is?"

"..." Riku sighed, turning himself over to lay on his back, taking his hand with him. "Sora, do you remember when we were on the Islands and Kairi suddenly moved in?"

"'Course - dunno how I'd forget."

"Well, in case it wasn't obvious," Riku chuckled darkly, "I was jealous when she started hanging out with us. Well, more specifically, when she hung out with _you_."

I smiled. "You're right - that _is _obvious," I teased. Trying to turn serious, I asked, "What of it?"

"I've just...I used to isolate her," he said with what I thought to be a hint of guilt. "Whenever she was near you, playing with you, I'd come up and take you away like she wasn't even there."

A brief memory of that suddenly popped into my head. It was a time when Kairi and I had been looking for fish out in the shallow part of the ocean. And, just as Riku had said, he'd come splashing into the water, reminding me that _we_ were playing together. That was back when I was oblivious to everything about life.

"'Mine'," Riku continued, still the grim tone in his voice. "That's what I thought: 'Mine. Sora is _my_ friend and you _can't_ have him'. I treated you like you were an object and I do apologize for that. But I suppose that was all simple childish envy. And yet after all these years, after I finally let Kairi be my actual friend...Well," Riku looked over at me, empty humor in his now visible eyes, "well, I haven't really grown up and gotten over that childish moral, have I?"

My blue eyes widened in horror. "What?" I blurted in disbelief. "Riku, you're the most mature person I know!"

He raised a brow, this opinion obviously new to him. "I am not," he objected, sticking to his increasingly stupid story. "I wanted you, so I took you. That's all that processed."

Frustrated, I flipped on top of Riku, straddling his waist and my hands on either side of his face. His jade eyes widened in surprise, but I barely registered that fact. "Riku, stop treating me and referring to me like I'm just some...some poor, pure object that needs to be protected!" I exclaimed reproachfully. My voice getting softer, calmer, I said, "Riku, I really do think you're my best friend - I always did. No one ever replaced you, not Kairi, not Tidus, Wakka or anyone else.

"And look," I pointed out, staring at him like only a lover would: affectionately, adoringly. With one of my hands I tentatively began to stroke his face and wove his hair in between my fingers. Visibly he shuddered. "Look - now we're actually together. _Together_ together. You may not think you grew up, but I know I have - at least a little. I'm aware of things now and I can take care of myself. I can make my decisions, knowing consequences and rewards...So..."

I flushed crimson, but made sure my face was still straight when I came close to Riku's ear, excited goosebumps prickling my skin as I asked softly,

"Won't you take me, Riku?"

I myself, in all honestly, also couldn't believe what I had said. Well, I was aware I said it but only too late. Somehow, I felt for about the thousandth time in my life - I had spoken involuntarily. Yes, it was true and although I completely uttered it without thinking, what I hoped was that Riku wouldn't notice that and would agree without a second thought.

"Please?" I added feebly and a bit needily.

He hesitated on his answer. "I...I want this, I really do," Riku began, though the 'but' part was very evident in his tone. "I want you so bad, Sora...But I'm not sure. I mean, are you-?"

"No, I want it," I interjected insistently, my hand never leaving its place beside Riku's cheek. "And don't give my any of that 'Are you sure' or 'You're not ready' crap because you were the one who suggested this last time I checked. Riku, if there's the one thing you owe me, it's the decision on how I want to give up my virginity."

Riku stayed silent after I said that, but his eyes gazed ahead, locked on to mine as I resurfaced. He had his usual frown on, but unlike the apathetic one he mostly had, this frown seemed almost...contemplative. I took that as I good sign. It meant he was at least thinking about what I told him.

Slowly I slipped my hand away from Riku's face, licking my lips. "Ri...?" I began quietly, wondering when exactly he was going to recover from his little zombie state.

Then, one of Riku's hands found its way behind my head, it pulling me to him, gaze never leaving my sapphire eyes. And I let them linger, I not daring to look away either - slightly afraid I'd miss something if I'd look away. As he came closer, those jade eyes gradually became concealed behind pale eyelids and I myself felt my eyes fall close. My lips twitched in anticipation as his handsome face finally brushed against mine, our mouths finally wedding together.

And really, you'd think that after all the times Riku and I kissed, even the simple ones, I'd have gotten over these little school-girl spells. Yet, as we kissed, I felt my heart swoon and my body quickly got heated and eager for more. Our tongues quickly made themselves present, doing their jobs in exploring the other's personal warm cavern, meeting each other, meeting soft lips and creating sharp groans of approval as they did so. Riku pulled me closer with the leverage he had on my head, clutching me to him as his arms draped over my shoulders.

"Hah..." I panted, the breath already getting knocked out of me. As our wet muscles slid around one another, rubbing lustfully, Riku and I would gasp and moan louder, mouths parting for the briefest second and meeting again - I couldn't bring myself to even part myself from Riku's irrestible lips in our momental breathers. Even still, I didn't protest too much when Riku gradually pulled away, teeth gently nibbling my bottom lip, going down; kissing further south to my jaw.

My breath hitched, my hands itching to run through my boyfriend's hair, explore his body- naked or clothed (the former preferred) - and caress his most chaste areas.

God, were my hormones raging.

Riku's mouth traversed lower until finally reaching my already sweating neck. His tongue lapped over my jugular vein, leaving a trail of hot, thick saliva. I shifted, arching my back all-too-willingly and tilting my head and exposing my throat to allow him better access. I gave a small, sharp cry when he began nipping my skin like a ravenous animal, then sucking the spot harshly.

_Jesus, there's sure to be a hickey there_, I thought, my hands grasping the sheets desperately.

"Hhh...You won't tell me to stop when we've already gotten too far, will you?" Riku inquired in a low tone, licking where he sucked.

I offered a shaky smile. "I-I...I won't i-if -hahh! - you won't," I countered in reply. Then, the small part of my mind that was still uncertain spurred me to add hastily, "W-Will you...ah!....pr-promise to....be...?"

"Gentle?" Riku finished, breaking away from my throat. He sat up more, perching on his elbows as he gave me an assuring grin. "I was planning to be all along, don't worry." Before I could even voice my thanks, he gave me a quick peck on the lips, then moving so that he was sitting against the headboard. He bent his knees and – in a generous length – spread his legs, making the tight bulge between them noticeable.

Very _noticeable_, I thought, flushing hard as I couldn't keep from staring. Belatedly seeing Riku watching me, I quickly looked away. I being still on my hands-and-knees, I crawled up in between the space Riku's legs offered and began kissing him again. Not waiting another second, we began making-out fervently. Riku's hands landed themselves onto my hips, bringing us closer as our clothed erections rubbed together roughly.

"Hhhhah!" I exclaimed in surprise, my cry giving Riku and opportunity to shift to my neck once more. He gave my Adam's apple a tender kiss before moving down to my collarbone. He pushed my hips forward once again, hard-ons slamming into one another again. I moaned, twisting my waist a bit, writhing at the pleasure already.

Riku removed his hands, caressing my face affectionately as we resumed our kissing game, his hands going for the buttons of my shirt. I held onto his shoulders, gripping them as I continued our friction movement, Riku himself giving low groans in appreciation.

The shirt was quickly discarded - very impatiently on Riku's part. I stopped our movement reluctantly, but I then arched onto my boyfriend's body again, pressing him onto me as his tongue licked one of my erecting nipples up and down, quickly converting to biting it aggressively. I whimpered in approval.

Slightly impatient myself, I brought Riku's face up and crushed my lips onto his, not even asking for an invitation as my tongue thrusted inside his mouth. Our arms wrapped around one another, hands frantically roaming backs, fisting hair and groping asses.

Riku gave me one long kiss, tongue exploring eagerly before breaking off, a bridge of saliva between us. Panting heavily, he rasped out, "You take off your clothes and I'll take off mine." I nodded slowly in response, still dazed from the make-out session, but quickly registered my boyfriend's meaning when he shed of his shirt, tossing it on the floor.

My usual shyness that I got around Riku returned some when I hesitated in removing my pants. I laughed nervously inside my head. What's the big deal, Sora? He's seen you naked before, hasn't he? He's seen your...you-know-what and for the love of moogle frickin' _pumped_ you! Getting naked isn't a thing to get so dramatic over! I shifted uncomfortably.

Riku was getting started on undoing his pants when he noticed I hadn't moved much since he last looked at me. He seemed to be going to ask what was wrong when he saw the self-conscious expression on my face, the concerned look melting into a smirk.

"Sora," he began, leaning into me and cupping my face. "Are you..._embarrassed_?"

I babbled in my response. "I-I...just realized something is all," I stuttered, turning away from my boyfriend's smug gaze and brushing his hand away. "And it's that I don't know who the _hell_ I was possessed by when I talked so big earlier and I can't even live up to it. I jumped in without thinking, that's what I did. And maybe on the inside, I'm a bit scared. It's _my _first time, it's _your_ first time, and now we're gonna make love together... So, _yes_, Riku, I am a little embarrassed!"

Riku laughed, waving his hand in gesture for me to stop talking. "Whoa, hold on - that's all more than my brain can process," he teased.

I pouted, but then rethought my reasoning, looking down like I was ashamed. "I-I'm not trying to worm my way out of this, if that's what you're thinking," I assured. "I really, _really_, _really_, _**REALLY**_ want to do this, but the whole..." I gestured the space around us for lack of word. "...whole _atmosphere_ of it...It'll take some getting used to."

Riku smiled, easing a bit of my panicking. "True," he agreed.

An idea popped into my head, but it nearly took all my willpower to merely voice it out - much less actually commit to it. My heart beat heavily in my chest, causing my blood to pump into my face as I said, "Okay...I propose a compromise."

Riku raised a brow, looking at me a bit confused. "A compromise?" he echoed dubiously.

I nodded, reaching a hand up to lightly press onto Riku's chest, indicating I wanted him to lie back onto my headboard. Still confused, he did so. "Yes, and in this compromise you get what you want and I get what I want."

"Sort of the whole definition of it, isn't it?" he returned mockingly. I ignored, our naked chests brushing against one another as I lay on top of him.

"Quiet, you're gonna make me lose my focus," I chastised indignantly. Licking my suddenly dry lips, I continued, "I...I want to do something for you. Sort of a compensation thing since I've basically treated you like an ass for years-"

"You never treated me like an ass, Sora," Riku interrupted suddenly and firmly. I playfully slapped his cheek to shut him up.

"I did and you _let_ it happen," I said, probably making the past situation between us bigger than it actually was. But hey, if you look it from my perspective, it sort of had been that way. "So because of that, I don't get completely naked until I get more...in tune with this," I concluded, for lack of better adjectives.

Riku nodded mutely, having learned his lesson if he spoke. I was glad he did too, because if he had spoken, I probably get too shy to even do this. He gave me a curious stare in his jade eyes, and in response I blushed harder and said bashfully, "Just wait and see..."

It being suddenly silent, I took the opportunity to get a good look at Riku's now revealed chest. It was no where near as lanky or skinny as mine, the pale flesh firm and muscular to the touch. I let my lips brush against the middle of his chest, my fingers gliding across his sides. As I went up to his neck and returned the kisses and sucks he had given me earlier, my hands traveled further down until I felt the small hairs beneath his belly button that led to my true destination.

Riku's breath became slowed, chest rising and falling like calm waves. My lips teased the vein pulsing under his flesh and my hand got lower and lower...

"AH!" Riku cried when I gave his clothed erection a rough squeeze. His hips bucked upward, but my fingers ignored his plea, instead deciding to quickly undo his button, sliding the pants off his hips impatiently. I relieved my mouth of its sucking duties, giving it a new job of planting multiple kisses down Riku's body, occasionally flicking out a tongue, or revealing my teeth to bite.

Riku being the submissive one - the one under me - was actually slightly weird, but it was a role I was liking him in, despite any internal protests. Beneath my boxers, my penis hardened more at my boyfriend's short gasps, his half-groans. I wanted more of it.

His pants removed, I didn't even bother tossing them as I teased Riku, breathing heavily on his erection, the only thing covering it his boxers. Those came off, too and before I knew it I was gaping at Riku's twitching erection. The blood and heat in my face shot up all the more, realizing how...exposed Riku was now. And...at this point...

_I can do anything to him_, I finished inside my mind, my cock stirring once more at this realization. Trying to calm myself down, I slowly lowered myself, my eyes flickering up to see what Riku's expression was. Our eyes locked, but the second they did, I immediately looked back down, focusing on the task at hand.

"I should've known you'd be bigger than me..." I murmured reproachfully, hearing the humorous chuckle my boyfriend emitted in response. My arms slid under Riku's thighs, his legs now resting on my shoulders and hands latching onto his hips as I brought him closer. He shuddered when my breath tickled against his erection and I nearly did to, seriously turned on by his simple responses.

Tentatively, I stuck out my tongue and in one fluid motion licked the entire underside of Riku's cock. His reaction was so quick I almost didn't hold his hips down in time when he bucked upward, giving a sharp moan. I was still new to this, so I was still slightly dubious when I experimented to hear that same outcry again. A little more confident, I licked again the bottom, tracing the throbbing vein.

"Nnnn!!!" Riku exclaimed, struggling to keep a moan down. One of his hands fisted the sheets. Then, opening his eyes, he rasped, "Sora, don't do that - don't tease."

"Hey, the agreement was _I _do this to _you_," I reminded, then before he could object, I slowly licked his tip, finally closing my mouth around it.

"Hhhah...! F...uck...!" Riku moaned and I smirked, continuing with my work. Arming myself by firmly gripping onto his hips, I let my mouth wrap itself around Riku, allowing my tongue to continue pleasuring him as I gave my first suck. My boyfriend then gave a loud moan and my hands weren't able to pin him as he gave me a rough thrust upward, a hand flying down to fist the back of my head. For a fleeting moment, I thought he was going to gag me, but the hand merely gripped my hair tightly.

Assured, I pressed on. I took turns, alternating between sucks and licks. Soon I began to taste something else that definitely wasn't skin, but something bitter and thick. I attempted to suck harder, letting my mouth take in as much as I could, but then settling for just teasing the head. When Riku was able to better control himself, I shifted one of my hands, allowing it to knead his base. Riku's legs twitched with the need to thrust into my mouth and his moans were getting more frequent and harder to hold back.

"Nnnnhhh! J-Jesus, Sora...NNNAAAH!" he groaned out at one point, arching his back some. "Keep...g-going...!"

In compliance, I nipped his tip aggressively before my tongue licked the slit which steadily trickled out nearly translucent pre-cum. Mixing my own saliva with Riku's fluids I kept up my actions. My boyfriend's breathing soon became heavier, more labored as he fisted my hair even tighter and I knew all-too-well what all this meant.

Smirking internally at what I was committing, I discontinued my pleasuring Riku just as it seemed he was reaching his edge. Sitting up, I gave him a smug smile as he opened his eyes, gaping at me in disbelief, still coming of this high I had given him.

"Why'd you-?"

Quickly, I intercepted him by saying sweetly, "I think I'm ready now, Riku." Upon looking at him, I pretended to be confused by his expression, frowning. "What is it, Ri? I thought you wanted me naked."

_Ah, this is actually pretty fun_, I thought to myself, pleased at my actions.

Riku almost looked like he was getting ready to pout, but he probably realized how uncharacteristic that was. Peeved, he growled out, "Just take off your pants already!"

"Sure, sure, getting there..." Without a moments more hesitation, I slid off my pants without even undoing them, removing my boxers alongside them in a single motion. I tossed them onto the floor and looked back at Riku. He gazed me up and down, taking in my body, making me more than self-conscious but still I didn't go hysterical again. His eyes traveled up and when we finally locked gazes, a sudden explosion occurred inside me, releasing the lust inside me.

Breath audible now, Riku decided to end this unnecessary prolonging and leaned onto me, effectively causing me to lay back on the mattress. Our lips met once, Riku placing such hungry kisses onto my mouth and then moved on to my collarbone. Impatient hands wandered down my body and gripped my hardened cock. I let out a surprised yelp in response, arching onto my boyfriend's lithe body.

Riku only spent a few pleasurable moments gripping tightly and kneading me when he leaned down into my ear, asking softly, "Do you have lube around here somewhere?"

"...L-Lube?" I repeated dumbly, dazed from Riku's ministrations. I balled my hands into fists, mewling loudly when he gave another harsh squeeze.

"It's so that it won't hurt as much when I get inside you," Riku explained. Kissing my cheek affectionately, he asked again, "Do you have any around here?"

"Umm...." My mind tried to right itself, thinking of where the hell I any lube. Leon and Cloud or maybe even Roxas would probably have some but... Ew, so not thinking that. Rasping, I replied, "Ah, I have...hand-lotion on top of my nightstand...if that helps."

"We'll make do." Detaching himself from me - and most importantly, discontinuing touching me! - he sat up and went over to the nightstand next to my bed. The lotion was immediately spotted, but before Riku returned to be he gave me a wink and turned off the lamp that was also there, bathing us in the dark.

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

Riku's fingers had been one thing. The first one felt completely odd, like it shouldn't be there - but, hey, was anyone used to fingers up their ass?! Point was, it didn't hurt - however the same couldn't have been said about the second.

Riku was on top of me, watching silently as I scrunched my face up in discomfort, wincing whenever his lubricated fingers made wide, scissor movements. Oh, yeah, fingers were _definitely_ supposed to not go up there...

"Sorry, Sora, I'm sorry I have to do this," Riku apologized fervently when a third digit accompanied the other two and I almost shrieked at the burst of pain. Jesus Christ this hurt! My walls clenched in protest at their every movement, but I also tried to calm myself down, telling myself that it couldn't be this bad all the way through... Could it?

"Uhh-hahhh!....Ah!" I groaned in discomfort, all three fingers shoving in and out of me at gaugingly slow paces.

"...This might be harder than I thought," Riku said, trying to chuckled but instead locked lips with me, the idle hand he had going down to grip my arousal. "You're tight...! But I swear, I'll make you feel good, Sora - I will."

_The sooner the better_, I thought, cringing again as Riku's fingers shifted even deeper. I nodded in response, my boyfriend's distraction working some when the gasp of pain turned into an outcry of pleasure. The digits worked harder, thrusting in at faster, deeper paces and I wondered how long this was supposed to on when... Whoa, what was _that_?!

"Oh my...!!!" I widened my eyes, an exclaim of surprised pleasure emerging from my throat. I didn't even have time to ponder what exactly happened when one of Riku's fingers ventured in even more and then - "Aaah!" I cried out, my cock beginning to throb once again in Riku's hand.

Smirking, Riku commented huskily, "Found it."

I looked up him confused, and although I was more than willing to get that amazing feeling again, I instead asked shakily, "F-found 'it'...?"

No response received, fingers brushed up against the spot that had me losing my breath to screams. Grabbing hold of sheets, my hips eagerly moved, urging for more. Soon, I was moving along with Riku, my bundle of nerves getting hit again and again and I couldn't stop the pleased noises I was making every time. I closed my eyes tightly, a certain climatic scream crawling its way up my throat, ready to burst when...

Confused and more than pissed, I opened my eyes as I saw Riku remove the fingers from inside me. I winced a bit at the action but my ragged breathing is what brought me back to my angered state. "You stopped!" I exclaimed indignantly.

"Yes, but it'll start again - and I'd be lying if I didn't say it was a little pay back on my part."

"Bastard..." I muttered, then remembering what exactly this all meant, I tensed again. Riku applied the lotion to his own hard member then tossed the bottle to the side and getting back on top of me. His hands grabbed hold of my legs and, eyes staring into mine, gently settled them onto his shoulders, making sure to spread my thighs apart in the process.

Holding my breath, I asked nervously, "Is it...going to hurt again...?"

Riku lightly bit his lip, face not concealing his guilt for a minute. Nodding, he said, "But like before, it's going to get better...I promise."

Hearing the sincere tone in his voice, I nodded as well, one of my hands taking one of his hands that lay near me. "I believe you."

At this encouragement, I felt the tip of Riku's cock brush against my entrance before very slowly getting inside. I made small noises of pain as the head was completely sheathed into me. I bit my lip hard, trying to resist the urge to holler, but the thin tears prickling at the corner of my eyes probably betrayed my intentions.

"Nnn...ow, ow," I whispered softly, the tears rolling down my cheeks. I kept telling myself that Riku was right, and that sooner or later it'd get better, that at some point, he'd hit _that_ spot again - that is, if I could endure the pain long enough for him to get to it.

"Shit...!" Riku exclaimed, then groaning as my walls constricted around his arousal.

"Keep going, keep going," I chanted to him, as well as myself so I wouldn't cry out and alarm my boyfriend. Riku was now more than half way into me and I didn't know how long I could keep myself like this, my anus being spread so wide...Oh, yeah, when you're on bottom, your lover having a huge cock doesn't seem so fun anymore...

The hand levered down and my aching-hard erection was taken hold of once again, soothing me from the pain. My sentences got higher in pitch as the harsh pain and equally powerful pleasure took over me, driving my nerve feelings into an overload. I gripped Riku's shoulders, curling my toes impatiently when _finally_ it happened. I ceased my quieting chants, instead giving in to the long moan as Riku's tip glided across my spot.

"There!" I told him, hands sliding down to hold onto his hips. Riku immediately nodded, pulling away just an inch, making me wince, and then went back in - harder this time, hitting it with more force. I whimpered at the sudden overflow of pleasure. Gradually Riku was able to get fully inside me, able to go faster and deeper, and each time I cried out in ecstasy.

"Riku! Ah! Ahhh!" I moaned his name out loud as well as inside my head, as his movements continued getting faster. Again, my hips began to move of their own accord, meeting with Riku as we slammed together. The hand pumped my erection, tugged harder and harder till it was near painful.

My hands squeezed Riku's shoulders, nails digging into his pale flesh with each time I cried out. My whimpers, mewls and moans echoed in my empty house, and Riku was soon rasping out my name, louder and louder...!

My boyfriend cursed, discontinuing his actions on my erection, shifting both his hands to the back of my thighs and pushing my legs so that were near my face. The pace only got faster from there on, Riku's cock throbbing inside me, making me gasp in rapture of the pleasure of it all.

"Riku! Riku...ahh! I'm gonna...!" My penis was already getting wet from all the pre-cum and cum I was struggling to hold in. Breath heavy, I exclaimed, "Aah! I don't...know how - AAH! - long I can...!"

"I'm there, Sora, I'm there - I'm cumming, too," Riku assured, leaning onto me, our arching bodies meeting as I wrapped my arms to him, clutching him closer. "Sora! Oh, God, Sora! I love you, I love you so much!" His mouth attached itself onto my throat, sucking my racing pulse intensely, my breath pausing inside my windpipe.

"Hyaah! Ah! AAH!" The white liquid shot out my cock, covering Riku's chest and mine with my cum. I shrieked louder at my climax. "RIKU!" My hard-on twitched, the cum flying to even our hair and faces.

Riku quickly followed suit behind me, holding me closer when I felt the hot cum fill up inside me, gushing and dripping out of my entrance. I groaned at that, relishing the feel of Riku cumming inside me for the first time. I opened my eyes, taking in everything about this moment that I could make out in the dim light - Riku's face crumpled up in sheer pleasure, eyes shut and back arching; the sweat trickling down his face and neck and his lips parted as he produced sounds so sweet.

I closed my eyes again, yelping a bit when Riku pulled out of my no-longer-virgin entrance. My legs fell down onto the mattress, still spread as my boyfriend collapsed on top of me, cheek resting on my chest. Our breaths were laboured, and we stayed silent other than the fact that we tried to collect air properly into our lungs. My heart pumped under my skin and I just knew that Riku could feel it, if not hear it. His hot breath tickled my naked chest and my hand reached up to affectionately entwine my fingers through his sweaty hair.

Still attempting to compose myself, I cupped Riku's face up and we stared at one another for awhile, entranced in this state when I broke it, rising up to nuzzle my nose against his. He chuckled softly in response.

"You were great, Sora," he said, linking our lips together to give me a small kiss, breaking away only to lick my dampened neck. I blushed, and just when my face was beginning to cool down.

"Don't do that, you'll get me all..." Shaking away the rest of my sentence, my face only darkened all the more. "Thanks," I gave in softly. Smiling, I added, "You were pretty er...good to." _More than good_, mind put in unhelpfully.

"Yeah, I know I'm awesome," he boasted teasingly, wrapping arms around me. He looked up at me, and a concerned expression found its way onto his countenance. "You okay? I mean, does it still hurt or anything?"

"Um..." I experimented, trying to shift my leg when sharp, hard pain shot up my spine. Cringing, I replied weakly, "J-just a bit... But I think that's supposed to happen. It'll go away at some point."

"That's what you get for being so frickin' tight," Riku reminded me, giving one of my hips a squeeze. I smiled wearily, sleep suddenly coming over me. Face turning serious, Riku stage-whispered, "I love you, Sora." The hand on my hip reached up and stroked my cheek lovingly before wiping cum-soaked bangs from my forehead.

Offering one of my usual silly grins, I replied, "I love you, too, Riku." We kissed, no lips moving, no tongues roaming. A good-night kiss, like people in relationships gave one another - like lovers.

Now laying on the side of me, Riku turned to me, eye-lids beginning to droop in exhaustion. One of our hands linked, fingers entwining with one another as our foreheads pressed against each other. Then the last thing I saw before I finally closed my eyes, was the smile of content on my beautiful boyfriend's face. It promised that he was truly happy with me now...

...and that we'd be happy for much time to come.

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

**Me:** Have I ever told you guys I LOVE typing out Sora's character when he's all panicked? I think that's when I write best, y'know? Ha-ha XD I decided not to do the whole Riku and Sora taking a couple picture thing on purpose. I mean...Meh, I just couldn't visualize them doing that. (You: Oh _sure_, but let's all hear Riku sing Hikaru Utada!) And the sex scene....I felt it dragged.... Not good for my first lemon. But all-in-all what did you think of it? -smiles nervously-

Hey, is it just me or has anyone else noticed my chapters have been getting longer lately? Oh, yay! It was just cuz I was browsing through the chapters earlier to make sure the plot was still in order and I thought to myself. "Man, this can be read in like 30 seconds!!!"

So, yeah. fgnf lol! XXD -.-'''''

**IMPORTANT MESSEGE**: I really hope you guys will understand when I say I'm not updating until June. It's just...I looked at my progress report and...I GOT B 'S!!! (Do you know the HELL that puts an pre-AP student in?!) Also, my orchestra didn't do too well on our UILs (we got 4's, OMFK!!!) Than again, 99.9 percent of you guys are thinking, "That's so typical of her...-.-;;;;"

So, for the rest of the skool year, I'm hitting the books, SERIOUSLY! And I'm practicing my violin everyday now (Well...except a few Saturdays...). That's why this chapter took so damn long to publish and was also very lengthy. So, yeah. -bows- I hope you will all be patient enough and continue to support the story!

_**IMPORTANT THANKS**_: To animelyrics(dot)com for helping with obtaining the english lyrics to the Hikaru Utada songs.


	16. The Rose Sprouted Thorns

**A/N: **And we finally get an update... xp I figure, waht the hell. i promised june, so I THOUGHT perhaps I could get this out on June 13th (I'm Not Falling's B-day), but it turns out that that's a Sunday and I don't have access to a computer!! T.T So I'm here now. xp

So, **Happy (early) 1st Birthday, _I'm Not Falling_**!!! w00t! Thx for all who have supported the story thus far, everyone blow out candles!!! XD

And on top of that, ppl, I'd like to make an important announcement. Or intro, actually. PPLZ of the story, I present my _first beta_, **MikoGoddess**!!! -w00t-ness!!!- She is my **first beta** and has **very wonderful advice**; she does her job **uber-well**!! So, credit for the story now goes to Miko-san as well as me. Happi-ness!

Enjoy, plz. =)

**_Chapter Sixteen: The Rose Sprouted Thorns_**

A warm spring sun beating against my bare skin is what woke me up the next morning. Geez, I was...groggy - but, like, groggier than usual. And _sore_ - why was it I felt like everything below my waist was numb? And I also felt all sticky and dirty, kinda like you do after you play a lot on a hot day...

I yawned, then mewled softly as I stretched my arms. I shifted, wanting to sit up to check the time when a pulsing pain shot up my ass, causing me to yelp in surprise.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch...!!" I exclaimed, slowly easing myself back into a laying position. "Okay, ow!....Okay, m-maybe _that's_ why I felt numb - ouch!" Grimacing in discomfort, I pondered what I was going to do with this problem when it finally registered - there was someone _with_ me in bed. Panic swept through for only a fraction of a second when all came back to me: The prom, the dancing, the kissing...and the...

"S..._Sex_!" I stage whispered, eyes wide in shock. Blushing and not daring to look at the person asleep next to me, I burrowed myself deeper in the covers, drawing them up over my face. "I...I had sex.... No," I corrected myself, "I...had sex with _Riku_! Holy crap I had sex with Riku I had sex with Ri-"

"Okay, Sora, I get it; you had sex with me," a voice chuckled beside me, making me freeze. "It can't have been _that_ bad could it?"

_Did my_ screams _and _moans _give you any indication_??? I thought furiously, slowly pulling my blankets down. "Umm..." My blush deepened as I turned my head, smiling shyly at my new lover. "Morning?" I offered weakly.

"Morning, beautiful." Riku softly pecked me on the forehead. Looking me in the eyes, his face turned serious. "I...heard that the morning after always sucks the first time - how do you feel, Sora?"

"...Er, it...hurts still. B-but only a little bit!" I assured quickly at my boyfriend's guilty expression. "It'll probably get better eventually... Though I don't appreciate the fact of being all paralyzed."

Riku laughed at my teasing. "Well, on the flip side, you can spend all Sunday in bed with me," he offered through a seductive smirk.

I scowled lightly, pretending to cower under my blanket. "You're taking advantage of me, don't you think? It's because I can't run away," I reasoned. Slowly, I sat up a bit more, looking at Riku inquiringly. Embarrassed, I tentatively asked, "So...Last night was good? G-good for you?"

"Hmm?" Riku inclined his head to me, either surprised at this question or he hadn't heard me. Hoping it was the latter, I quickly covered up with a shake of my head.

"Um...N-nothing, forget about it."

Riku laughed, kissing my cheek. "You realize you got dried cum all on your face and hair?" he informed with an amused brow raised.

I flushed; I could've gone without that reminder. I tugged a free strand of Riku's long bangs and returned, "Well, what about you? You're as dirty as me!"

My boyfriend tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I dunno....At this I'm wanting to say, 'Quickie in the shower?', but I know that Sora will probably blush like a schoolgirl and profusely decline - sort of like how he's gonna do now."

I scowled; the first half of the prophecy being fulfilled with my face warmed up. "Why haven't I ever realized how dirty you are?" I questioned, but then began absent-mindedly messing around with his hair. "Anyway, I think you forgot about the part where you're getting me onto a wheelchair, you horny bastard."

"My, my, you're getting a dirty mouth," Riku tsked through a chuckle. He climbed on top of me, on his hands and knees while giving me a suggestive look. "I can carry you - I wouldn't mind." He leaned down to nuzzle my neck affectionately.

I blushed, my body ignoring my protests as I tilted my head to allow him more room. "Like I said," I began, half-resisting, "horny bastard."

"You love me," Riku insisted confidently, kissing my pulse. Smirking, he said, "Looks like I gave you some pretty good love bites, though - very _noticeable_ ones, indeed."

"What?!" I sat up, forgetting how much I hurt before it was too late. As I raced up to go to my bathroom to examine myself, the pain caused me to collapse half-out of bed. I stayed still, cursing under my breath, "Ow, ow. Stupid frickin' pain motherfricker...! Ouches, _ow_...!!"

"Sora, are you alright?" Riku demanded, coming down to the floor where I lay face down.

Uncomfortable with the position, especially with the sheets tangled on my legs, I mumbled, "I should like to move, but it'd probably be better if I just lived like this..."

"You're mad," Riku chuckled, then without telling me, moved and flipped me - somehow causing me to be in my boyfriend's arms. I let out a yelp at the sudden movement, though more from surprise than pain. "You okay now?" he asked, giving me a concerned expression. "Because I meant it when I said I could carry you."

I smiled weakly. "I said it's okay, really. The last thing I need is for people to connect the dots when they see you carry me everywhere." Thank God for weekends off; it'd be hell if Kairi or Roxas found us in this state now.... I'd never live down the teases... "....Will I be able to walk on my own, soon?"

"Riku's Carrying Service will be open anytime," my boyfriend offered through a joking tone.

"You're _way_ too much to handle," I sighed with a roll of my eyes. Then, catching Riku's eye, I found myself under that same spell that he always seemed to put me under. He still held me bridal-style, and I wrapped my arms around his neck as I slowly shifted closer to him to the point our breaths mixed. Through his curtain of silver hair, I saw his glittering jade eyes begin to close. Our lips rubbed teasingly together, tongues pushing against our barriers and mouths ready to open-

But my bedroom door beat them to it.

"Aw, I don't even want to _think_ about what just happened in here last night," commented a slurred voice.

I jumped, turning to see Leon leaning against the door frame with a smug look on his face. "_Dad_!" I exclaimed, immediately grabbing hold of the nearby sheets and tossing them over mine and Riku's bodies.

"Awkward," he said unhelpfully.

"You both used a condom like I said to?" Leon asked through a chuckle.

I blushed, scowling at him. "Dad, get _out_! You don't come into my room without asking, okay? Go get sober somewhere else!" I shouted indignantly. I wished I could move, if just to clobber him and get that expression off of his face. "And where's Cloud? Or Mom, even?"

Leon giggled - actually frickin' giggled - and pointed towards me, ignoring my question. "Sora, that's weird; you got cum all in your hair," he noted, smiling like it was the funniest thing on earth. Though I knew he'd probably still be sniggering even if he wasn't drunk. "You, too, Riku. And I see your hickeys; holy shit, y'all must've had _some_ fun, there." Riku coloured as well, chuckling awkwardly.

"Leon, stop harassing Sora and drink your coffee," Cloud ordered, coming into the room with a steaming mug. Ignoring any protests Leon might've made, he placed the cup into his hands. Turning to us, he raised a brow, as if contemplating what to say exactly. "I _want_ to ask, but I know what you're going to say already, so just get cleaned up - the both of you - and we can get breakfast started."

"Ah...okay," I replied, relieved at how less prodding my blonde father was. Blushing, I turned to Riku and muttered nervously, "Erm, can you, uh he-help me up into a standing position?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Hold on."

I placed one arm around his shoulders, then quickly rounded on my parents. "You guys can _go_ now," I insisted, not really wanting my yelps and exclamations to get Riku and I interrogated more.

"Right, see you in a few minutes," Cloud said with his same monotone voice. Gesturing to the hallway bathroom, he said, "There's some painkillers in the medicine cabinet if you need any, Sora."

_Oh crap, he knows already_, I thought mildly, nodding fervently in understanding. Cloud nodded in approval and led Leon away, who was quietly sipping away his drink.

"And the two of you better take _separate_ showers!" he demanded in a shout.

"**Dad**!" I exclaimed when Riku laughed at this order. Closing the door behind them, I sighed in relief, glad to be rid of them. "I think some more of my dignity just died today," I declared flatly.

"Oh, come on, Sora, don't be so dramatic," Riku chastised, lifting an unwilling me to his arms bridal-style, my blankets falling onto the floor. "So, I wash your back, you wash mine?" he asked suggestively.

"I-I can walk," I stated, irrelevant to Riku's question, though I knew my protests weren't going to be taken very seriously. Riku smirked smugly.

"That's what you think. Tell you what, I'll get the bath ready and you can sit here and wait for a minute," he said, setting me gently on the messy bed. Not even waiting for my answer, he kissed me affectionately and said, "I'll be back."

I watched him go, then the first thing I wondered was if he _really_ had to carry me. Maybe if I just took some painkillers now I could stand long enough to at least shower - a bath with Riku was just too much a concept for my mind to wrap around. Too much and too embarrassing; I only saw him naked for the first time yesterday! Well, there _were_ those times when we were little, but...but that _so_ doesn't count!

I huffed, then looked down at my legs. Experimenting, I tried to bend my right one. It twitched, beginning to arch when the same burst of pain traversed up my spine like an electric fire, the ring of muscles that made up my anus tightening. I winced, automatically letting out a cry. Indignant, I ceased my efforts, muttering under my breath until Riku appeared, still naked like the lewd person he was.

"Alright, the water's getting ready. I made it a bit hot, but it's to soothe the pain," he said proudly, coming over to give me a kiss.

"Oh, ah...thank you," I nearly whispered, cheeks stained pink.

"So, do you still think you're Superman?" he inquired with a raised brow. "Because really, Sora, I was the one responsible for this, so I-"

"Riku, it happens. And you _can't_ carry me - believe it or not, I'm not a girl as you've commented so many times," I informed firmly, wagging a finger like a child. Thinking over my answer, I resigned reluctantly, "But how about if I do this...? Same like before, sorta." I put an arm around his neck and tugged a sheet along with me, some part of my mind still not used to the fact that someone I liked was seeing this much of me for such a period. "Er..."

"I got you," Riku assured, putting one hand around my body and latching it on my hip. His other hand held onto the arm I had draped over him. "Alright then - you better be happy you have your own bathroom."

"I'd be jumping for joy if it didn't kill me," I quipped with a weak smile. Riku moved then, holding onto me tightly as I slowly slid off the bed and onto the ground. I set my feet firmly on the ground, only to get shaken by the quick flicker of the same white-hot bolt of pain, and my boyfriend adjusted his grip, nearly half-carrying me into the bathroom.

The tub was already filled with the water, steam rising from the clear liquid. I licked my lips, nodding my head towards Riku. "I think I can handle this," I said a bit confidently, half-reluctant as I slid my sheets down onto the bathroom floor.

Riku blinked, dubious, but slowly eased me away. "Okay, but I'm still gonna hold onto your arm," he declared, giving said arm a squeeze as he smiled. "I'd feel horrible if you fell and I didn't catch you."

His words sent my heart beating faster, making me feel more flustered than necessary. Turning away from him, I reached out with my other hand to the opposite tub wall and used it as leverage. I cautiously put my weight onto one foot as the other went into the tub, exclaiming when I found it was indeed as hot as my boyfriend had warned. I grunted in discomfort, trying to hold back the sudden tears pooling in my eyes as I attempted to remain steady. One of Riku's feet dipped into the tub as well - he following my movements in case I stumbled.

"Here, let me help you," he insisted softly, moving quickly so that his arms were under mine, clutching me. "Sorry, but I'm getting anxious. The look of pain on your face is too much for me to handle."

"Uh..." Shivers crawled through my skin when one of his hands traversed down my back, over my butt and stopped under my thigh of the one leg that wasn't inside yet. "A-alright, then..."

"Okay, hold onto me real quick. You think your masculine pride can deal with that?" I could see the teasing smirk on his face, making me pout as I nodded. I put my arms around him, and then gently so that I didn't feel any pain, he moved my leg over the rim of the tub and into the hot water.

"Whoa, we did it!"

Riku chuckled at my enthusiasm. "Yes, we did. But hold still now so I can get you into a sitting position without killing you."

"You treat me as if I'm handicapped," I noted aloud, but did as Riku said. Before I knew it, I was sitting down in the tub with Riku in between my legs. The water was cooling down a bit now, so it wasn't as bad when I sat down. The water soothed me, and I almost forgot all about the pain as I let out a content sigh.

"Feeling better?" my boyfriend asked with a smile.

"Much - and the compromising position helps," I teased, taking in the sight of Riku's body encased within my open knees, and blushed. He laughed, flicking some water on me. "Hey!" I exclaimed, giggling. "Okay, okay, stop! We need to start cleaning up; Leon'll get suspicious again if we stay in here too long."

"But it's _fun_ to be naked in the bath with you," Riku complained with an innocent face, but I think he knew his aim was to get me flustered and stuttering. Which worked, by the way.

"Sh-shut up and give me the soap - I'll clean you up first so that you don't get any ideas," I said sharply, gesturing to the bottle beside Riku. He chuckled, abiding and handing me the gelled soap.

"Whatever, but you know I get ideas either way," he informed seductively, face nearing mine with a sly smile.

Slightly annoyed, I rolled my eyes and squirted out some soap into my hands. "I need to get a restraining order aginst you and your mind one of these days..."

Riku scoffed. "You can't go on without me as much I can't go on without you," he stated confidently. Instead of answering, though, I lathered up the gel in my hands until it foamed, then flicked it in my boyfriend's face. I smiled triumphantly when some of it stuck onto his hair and cheeks.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, wiping himself off. Grabbing the bottle of soap, he poured some onto his own hands. "Come here, so I can get my revenge!"

It was all probably a bad idea from the start. I mean, _sure_ we made love and all last night, but we were still hormonal teenage boys naked in a bath together. And now we were exploring each other's wet bodies with sudded hands, me trying not to allow my mind to fall into a haze under Riku's (probably purposefully) slow, leisurely touches - his hands sliding delicately down my neck and gliding across my chest.

I swallowed the saliva built up in my mouth, focusing only on getting the cum off of Riku's collar area - my own personal fluid, to be unhelpfully exact. Either way, my distraction method wasn't working very well - if our making out a minute later indicated anything. I was pushed against the wall of the tub, arms around Riku with my hands fisting his now drenched hair. Riku's hands cupped my face, thumb stroking my cheeks lovingly and I could feel his growing hard-on brush against my leg. I opened my mouth, emitting a low groan deep in my throat, the space around us getting hot all over again...

"Sora! Riku!" Aerith's reproachful voice sounded from the other side of the bathroom door. "You boys stop whatever you're doing in there and get down to breakfast! You're being inconsiderate!"

I jumped - obviously it was going to become routine for me to get caught with my boyfriend. Riku sighed through a small chuckle and pulled away from me, his taste still lingering in my mouth.

Irritated but flustered, I called back, "We're coming, Mom! Give us a few minutes!"

"Ten minutes," she corrected firmly, before we heard her retreating footsteps.

I exhaled loudly, sinking lower into the now lukewarm water. "Y'know, if this keeps up, last night will be the only night we go that far."

"Well, they're just going to have to watch next time, because I won't stop." Riku then flawlessly captured my lips, licking across them in one fluid motion. He began to rub along my inner thigh when he pulled back and asked, "Do you really feel better now? At least...a little?"

"Huh? Oh..." I slid up into a sitting position and tried to get up. It was easier than before with less pain and now I could stand on my own two feet - although a bit shakily. I smiled reassuringly for the sake of Riku and his gauging expression. "It's a lot better now - I think I can get out now without falling."

Riku gave me a skeptical look but pulled the plug to the tub and got out before I could. He returned after retrieving two towels from under the sink and watched me intently as I got out. I stepped onto the bathroom floor, pain border-lining tolerable, and beamed triumphantly at my accomplishment.

"Alrighty then, let's get dry and dressed before my mom comes back." I wiped myself off with the towel Riku offered, quickly cleaning myself up and wrapping the cloth around my waist. I went into my bedroom and opened up my closet. "Hey, will you be okay with borrowing some of my clothes?" I asked, pulling out one of my more baggy shirts and jeans - doubting my regular sizes would fit over my boyfriend's well-built form.

"Hmm?" Riku came out of the bathroom with his own towel hanging on his hips. Smiling alluringly, he said, "If they're your clothes, I'd love to wear them."

I blushed, quickly tossing the clothes over to him and turned around so I wouldn't be tempted to peek once that towel came off. I dropped my own towel and sat down on my bed, my legs and muscles getting sore again, and began dressing myself.

Riku then walked past me with only the shirt I gave him on, my jeans swung over his shoulder. I widened my eyes, the sudden threat of a nosebleed coming on - just thank God that the hem of the shirt ended just above his knees. Cocking his head to me, he said, "Per chance you have underwear you could lend me?"

I swear, it was impossible to ever have a calm face around him... I scowled at his question. "What the...?! You're milking this for all it's worth, aren't you?" I then waved my hand to show I didn't especially care. "Fine, go ahead - they're in my drawer. _But_!" I gave him a stern stare. "Make sure you give them _back_!"

"Don't worry, it didn't even cross my mind to keep them," he said in a tone that indicated it was just the opposite.

My face burned as he smirked and opened my boxer drawer. "Pervert," I muttered as nonchalantly as I could muster.

**_.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:_**

"Well, took your sweet time, didn't you?" Leon asked once Riku and I shuffled into the dining room. The whole time down the stairs and into the room, I tried to cover up the obvious limp in my step, but my father - most likely from experience, ew - caught it. "That's some limp you got there. I gave you permission to have sex - not pound each other into the mattress."

Cloud came in, shaking his head. "Shut up, idiot - like you're one to talk. Feel free to ignore him," he advised with a knowing look. "He's still going sober."

"And he needs to stay that way if he wants to set a good example for his children." Aerith came from the kitchen with a few plates in hand and set them on the table where the food already was. She gave Leon a pointed look at her statement before rounding onto me. "And speaking of which, where's your brother? He hasn't called - did he say where he was heading after the dance?"

"Well, if these two are anything to go by, Roxas is probably over at Axel's," Leon stated matter-of-factly. Mom indignantly pointed to his new cup of coffee.

"You. Drink. Now," she ordered, making me stifle a snicker. Her expression turned softer as her eyes fell onto my boyfriend. "Well, ignoring the drunkard-"

"I'm drinking my coffee, aren't I?" my brunet father protested, but was easily silenced with a sip of said drink.

"-You're welcome to stay as long as you'd like, Riku," she finished with a kind smile.

"Thank you, Miss Gainsborough," he returned politely, flashing his own charming grin.

"Should I tell your parents you're here?"

Riku paused for, in my opinion, a moment too long in answering this. I turned to him, wondering what was wrong when he shook his head, but finding he was looking at me, not my mother. "I told them where I was already," he said, with a slight edge to his tone, like he emphasizing something. I frowned - when had he told his parents that? And why'd he have to say it so insistently to me, like he knew I was going to point that out? Do Sephiroth and Lulu...really not know where Riku is? But why? What harm would there be in knowing he was here...?

I blinked and nodded understandingly. Mom furrowed her brows, having not read the message passed between the two of us, but said, "Okay, then. Well, go ahead and dig in and tell me if you'd like any more."

This time, when Riku smiled, there was an underlying tone of a secret - one I didn't know about exactly. "Thank you again, Miss," he repeated, then proceeded to put food onto his plate. Meanwhile, I looked down, wondering what it was that just occurred between me and my boyfriend. Or maybe I was just overthinking it? Maybe nothing had happened and I was getting paranoid for no apparent reason. Oh well, I guess there wasn't much to dwell on, so I relaxed, joining Riku in recalling the events of prom to my parents. (Excluding what went on in my bedroom, of course, though that was near impossible with Leon there....)

When we finally finished, Mom looked over at the clock, which read ten till noon. (Egad, how long had Riku and I been asleep? When had we GONE to sleep...?) Frowning worriedly, she asked me again, "You sure Roxas is over at Axel's? I really would've thought he'd call by now..."

"I'll go call his house then, okay, Aerith?" Cloud offered and got up from the table to go to the kitchen for the phone.

I watched him go, then fixated my attention back to my mother. "I don't think it's anything to fuss about, Mom," I assured, messing with the syrup left over from my pancakes. "I told you that he stayed there longer than Riku and I. He's probably gonna call any minute."

"I know, but I'm a mother," she sighed, picking up the empty plates and glasses and getting up herself. "It's my job to be a worry-wart; I know when something is wrong with my child."

"Not being a mother never stopped you from getting worried all the time when we were all in college," Leon pointed out, a more sober tone to his voice. "And personally, I think you're paranoid. Roxas is grown - he can take of himself." Aerith didn't retort, but instead looked deep in thought when she went into the kitchen to wash the dishes. Riku pushed back his chair.

"I'll help you with those, Miss Gainsborough," he offered, politely taking half the load. Mom smiled and nodded in thanks, and that's when Cloud came back, a serious expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" Leon asked the question on everyone's mind. Cloud was always serious, but now he seemed more like he was trying to keep from getting angry. My brunet father stood up. "Cloud, what happened?"

"Dad...?" I began, my own mind beginning to reel.

Almost grimly, he said, "He's not there. Axel picked up and told me that Roxas left without him knowing - he has no idea where he went. Roxas told him he was going to the bathroom and never...came back." Clenching a fist and through cold, narrowed blue eyes, he went on, "I asked if he knew if he caught a ride with anyone else, but he didn't know. He sounded worried, and told me that Roxas' phone was off, so it was pointless to try to call him."

"_What_?" Mom nearly all but dropped the dishes into the sink, producing loud '_clinks_' and '_clanks_'. "What? He doesn't _know_ where Roxas is?" Her voice began to borderline hysteria, lime green eyes widening. "I-I knew it! I knew something had happened!!...And his cell is _off_? But why...why would he do that? Where's Roxas? Where'd our baby go?!"

"Calm down, Aerith, he probably crashed with a friend and his battery died," Leon suggested, but his expression, too, was crumpled in sudden worry.

I watched the news go back and forth. Roxas wasn't with Axel..? But how could that be? They're _always_ together - as inseparable as he and I were as kids. So how could he _not _be at Axel's house? Even if Roxas was with a friend and the battery to his phone died, Axel would _still_ be with him! This didn't make _any_ sense - no sense at all...! Riku sat beside me, and leaned to me, saying quietly,

"Do you think something happened?"

I turned to him, breathing growing heavier with the sudden gravity of the situation, but I managed to keep myself steady. "What do you mean? He's...he's fine."

"But remember last night?" he asked, silver brows furrowed in concentration. "He looked real worried when he asked us if we knew where Axel was."

"That's normal - he's paranoid whenever they're not together," I reasoned, but as I heard myself, I realized how absurd the concept was. I shook my head. "Riku, I don't think anything happened. Roxas is fine - he's just as Leon said: at a friend's house with his phone dead."

"And the 'friend' doesn't have a phone of their own? It's the twenty-first century, Sora; everyone has a phone."

I hesitated to respond, knowing my comments had been stupid to voice, anyway. In the background, Mom was beginning to panic more - she was always the sweet, fragile person - her voice cracked and thick tears glassed her eyes over. Leon went over to her, attempting to console her. I looked at the scene, then back to Riku. "This can't be real - this can't be all that bad. Roxas...He's okay somewhere."

"Sora..." My boyfriend's eyes glittered in sympathy.

I shook my head; I didn't like that look. It was the look you gave someone who just had a loved one die. But Roxas _wasn't_ dead. That was overthinking it way too much, right? That was jumping to impossible conclusions. He was okay, so all this drama really wasn't necessary...!

"Sora, babe..."

"Help me out, Riku, because this just isn't sinking in all that well-" I began to plead in a whisper, when Cloud walked up to us. He crouched down next to my chair and looked up at our faces.

"Sora, Riku - Roxas didn't say anything to you?" he asked evenly. "He didn't tell you he was going to hitch a ride with someone else?"

"No, Dad," I shook my head, then raked my brain to see if there had been something, anything, that would've hinted at Roxas' sudden vanishing. "The last thing....I remember he said to either of us was when he asked where Axel was. It was after this one slow dance when he came up and asked us that. When we told him no, he got all worried and told us that if we saw Axel, to tell him to meet him up front of the hotel we were at."

Cloud put up a thoughtful expression, then nodded. "Nothing else?" he inquired.

"No, sir. Sora and I left after that," Riku replied for me.

I bit the inside of my cheek before blurting, "It's not bad, is it? Dad, you don't really think Roxas has gone..." I hesitated. The word couldn't be said, as if it'd come true if spoken. "..._missing_?"

My father paused. "....I-"

_Ding-dong_.

We all jumped at that, and my heart accelerated to a light-speed rate. Mom lifted her face from her hands, her cheeks pink and tear-streaked. A look of shock and hope was exchanged between the five of us.

I got up and asked, "Who's that?" at the same time Leon ran over to the front door with Aerith in tow. Cloud silently lifted himself up to a standing position and followed them. I looked over at Riku, who only nodded as we sprinted over to my parents.

_Ding-dong, ding-dong,_ the doorbell sounded, more rapidly this time. And with the addition of a voice - one we all knew.

"Hello? Misters Strife? Miss Gainsborough?" it called out, concerned and desperate.

"What?" I bustled past them as Leon opened the door, revealing the face of none other than-

"Selphie?" I called in a hollow tone, my heart dropping.

A relieved, but weak, smile broke across her countenance. Faint traces of her simple make-up were still on her face, though today she was wearing her yellow jumper, her hair still in its pigtails except they were messier. "Sora, you're here," she stated, letting out a breath. "Riku, too! Oh, wow, everyone's all gathered around the door..."

"Selphie, honey, you were at the hotel later than Sora and Riku, right?" Mom piped, tears forming in her eyes again. "Be-because Roxas....Roxas - we don't know where he-"

"He's right here," grunted an approaching voice. Tidus came up to the front porch, prom attire also changed out of, and then, with his arm swung around Tidus's shoulders was-

"Roxas!" Aerith exclaimed. Her hands flew to cover her mouth in horror, eyes wide. she shook her head. "Oh, my... what happened?!"

Roxas, for one thing, looked barely conscious, like he hadn't slept in days. He still had on his tuxedo, though now it was wrinkled and copper stains spotted his white shirt. His blue eyes looked darker, duller, and hardly aware of what was in front of them. And his blonde hair was a bird's nest...

He reeked of alcohol.

Leon went over to where Tidus trudged up the steps, nodding for him to know he had it taken care of now. They followed us inside where we gathered around the living room and my brunet father went to go settle my brother in his room. Cloud, arms crossed and expression unfathomable, asked, "Do you know what happened to him?"

Selphie grimaced, as if she'd rather not relive the memory. Shuffling her feet and seeing her boyfriend wasn't going to say anything, she began, "Uh... Th-the prom was ending and as far as we knew, Tidus, Axel, Roxas and I were the only ones in our group still at the hotel." Idly, she twirled a brown lock around her finger and gazed down, then shook her head to meet Cloud's eyes. "We decided to go home then, since it was getting late when we heard someone crying behind some bushes. I got curious and worried and went to see who it was. Then, there he was, Roxas, eyes red and puffy from crying. Immediately, we began interrogating him, asking what happened. Then he did the strangest thing..."

"He started laughing like there was no end," Tidus cut in, a solumn expression on his face. "He looked at us, said hi and then...he began laughing. He laughed so hard, saying things like, 'Isn't it so funny?' and 'Aren't people so stupid sometimes? It's funny, right?'. But it was like he was forcing himself to laugh that hard, but we didn't know why. I made sure he was alright, but when I moved to get him up, I smelled his breath."

I shook my head. This....had to be the one thing that couldn't be true. Yes, Roxas was a wild child, but he would never do anything like... "Roxas was _drunk_?" I sputtered, mouth agape. I looked over at Riku, to see if he was as appalled as I was. His lips were set in a thin line and his brows were knit together. I gazed back imploringly at our blonde friend.

"I couldn't believe it, either," he admitted, taking Selphie's hand. "But when I thought about it, he was acting a bit tipsy and his speech was slurred. I even asked anyway and he giggled, saying he didn't drink _alot_, but not to tell Sora. Selph got all concerned so she offered if we needed to take him home. But then that's when I asked where Axel was. Then he freaked out again. He paused a bit, just staring at us, until he started smiling. Soon enough, though, he was crying again, with a grin on his face. He bunched himself up in a ball and kept saying 'Stupid, stupid,' over and over again, like we weren't even there."

Mom's tears had dried minutes ago. "What did you do after, then?" she questioned evenly.

Selphie took over after an exchanged look with Tidus. "Well, we couldn't wait for axel to show up, so we told him we were taking him home. He didn't resist, but all the time as we were leading him into the car and driving, he was laughing and crying. I started to get creeped out... We were going to bring him home, but he kept saying he didn't want to go, not like this. So we went over to Tidus's, and..." She fisted her jumper, biting her lip. "And we're sorry we didn't bring him here, and we know it would've been the right thing to do, but... Roxas was our friend and he was drunk, and we didn't want him to get into trouble...

"So we took him over to Tidus's place where we tried to coax out what happened to him. We offered a bath and everything else to sober him up, but he never listened, saying it was enough we let him stay there. He fell asleep and we didn't know what to do with him. We took turns watching over him until he woke up about an hour ago. After that, the first thing we could think of was to bring him here, whether he wanted to or not. He was really starting to get us worried. His phone died so we couldn't call you to let you know where he was. My phone was confiscated from me by my parents."

"So he's still drunk now?" Cloud asked seriously. When Selphie nodded slowly, abashed, he got up and to the kitchen. "I'll get him something, then. You kids can go on home now."

Selphie winced, as if his words hurt her physically. Leon waved his hand dismissively. "Don't take it personally, he's always like that," he assured her with a small smile. "Really, it's alright. All that matters is that he's here now. We'll get him together, don't worry."

"Should we stay to see if he's okay?" Tidus asked, eyes traveling to the closed door of my fathers' room. "I know we're late in bringing him, and you thank us, but... I'd like it if we waited here."

"You can see him when he's not in such a horrible," Leon compromised, then stood up. "You can go ahead and leave now. But really, thanks again. For bringing him."

"I..." Tidus looked over at me. I licked my lips and nodded. He sighed, then stood up, tugging Selphie's hand to bring her with him. "Alright, we'll leave. But... We hope to see him in school tomorrow... Though I understand if there can be no promises." He nodded to me, Riku, and my father and walked over to my mother, who sat, trying to collect herself. "Miss Gainsborough," he addressed with a polite nod and left. We heard the front door knob turn and the door opened, and with a soft '_click_' closed.

Immediately I shot up. "I want to see him. I don't care if he's drunk or whatever - I want to see my brother."

"...Fine, go ahead," Leon said. And when Cloud came back with a wet washcloth and a strange substance in a glass, he wordlessly handed them to me. I turned to Riku. "Is it...alright if I stayed with him? By myself. If he gets up, I want to ask what happened."

Riku stared at me dubiously, but nodded.

I walked across the living room and opened the door to Cloud and Leon's room. Roxas was laying there, sprawled across the bed with his jacket and shirt off, dark bags under his eyes, but his breathing was even and steady. That was good, at least. I went over to him, fury and curiosity burning in the pit of my stomach. I got the washcloth and put it over his forehead, the water cold. I examined the liquid inside the glass, grimaced, and set it onto the bedstand.

And then his eyes eased open. I sucked in a heavy breath as Roxas's eyes opened and found mine. He broke in a smile. "Oh, shit...Why do I feel like I'm not dreaming, but I'm in trouble?" he asked, voice a little strained. I shook my head.

"Stupid, how could you drink?" I interrogated, wiping his head a bit with the cloth. He shuddered at the temperature. I scowled. "Why did you get all drunk? Do you know how worried you just made all of us? You're so going to be grounded, you know."

"Oh well, I don't care if I have to stay here forever," he commented in a sincere tone. I frowned at how serious he said it, like he really didn't care. "Just as long as I don't gotta go to school tomorrow."

My mind connected the dots. Roxas didn't want to go to school...and Axel's name had him all crying and bi-polar. Casting my eyes down, I asked, "Roxas...don't get all freaked out on me - or I'll get Cloud and Leon. Pay attention, and stop breathing in my face, your breath is seriously fucked up, man!" He pouted, allowing me to continue. "What happened? What made you get this way? Does it....have to do with Axel?"

Roxas tossed his head back and laughed like what I said was the funnies thing in the world. "Oh, shit, do hangovers suck!" he exclaimed, looking at me goofily. "Didja ever notice people will say they won't do this or that but it turns out they're basically crossing their fingers behind their back? They smoke, they drink - oh, hey, they even cheat, sometimes. Y'know, in their relationships."

I knit my brows together, trying to follow my twin's struggled sentences. "What're you saying?"

He rolled he eyes and threw up his hands like I was a lost cause. "What the fuck, Sora do I have to spell it our for you? Geez...Okay, you wanna know? You wanna...?" He then smiled and started laughing again, words coming in between the psycho fits as he clutched his abdomen. "Ohmygawd, ohmygawd, it's so fucking hilarious, you're gonna frickin' shit your pants. You...Axel... I saw him... Hah-ha!! I saw him...in this room...oh, shit here's the funny part. I saw him _making out with _and _undressing_ this other girl!! AH-HA! Ohmygawd, can you believe it...? Hey, Sora, do you get it? Axel, he _cheated_ on me. **_Axel cheated on me_**! Oh, ha! I'm gonna frickin' bust my gut!! **HA, HA, HA**!!"

But I wasn't laughing. I stared at my twin, my eyes gazing at him in sympathy. I wasn't laughing at all.

**_.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:_**

**Me:** A year has passed since I began this story, and the drama has ended. so i figure, let's start the year with another one!!! Bwahahaha **I R BAD!!!**

So, what the hellz has happned? Well, stick around and find out! Be sure to thank Miko-san as well! -bows- Xelruna out!


	17. Lacuna Lament

**A/N: **Yo! This is Xelruna, coming to update once again!

So, summer school has ended now, so I'm pretty stoked about that! :D I'm free, free, freeeeeee! -squeals- Ah...ahem -composes self- In any case, I left the story at quite the cruel cliffhanger, didn't I? Mwahahahaa... Well, I've updated (finally)! Hopefully, you'll like this chapter, even though it's much shorter -.- You'll just have to deal with it...

Many thanks once again to my sempai **MikoGoddess** for beta-ing the chapter. Her insight has once again helped me and I hope to use her teachings in later chapters :D Yay, Miko!

Ahem, enjoy.

_**Chapter Seventeen: Lacuna Lament**_

Later on – about an hour later – I told Riku to go home, with a promise to call him. I didn't bother informing him or my parents about what happened. Roxas was now upstairs, taking a cold shower as Leon instructed, and now that everyone was leaving him alone, I rushed to the bathroom.

I opened the door, holding it ajar so as not to completely invade my brother's privacy, but open enough to where he could hear me. I leaned against the wall and asked the question I had been burning to voice.

"Roxas…are you _positive_ about what you saw?"

"Hello to you too, Sora," my brother said flatly, not sounding at all surprised by my presence.

"Are you going to answer me?"

Roxas snapped faster than I thought he would. "What? Are you saying that it's all in my head or something?" he demanded, an edge in his tone. "Are you saying that I _thought_ I saw my, now ex, boyfriend practically eat off this girl's face and undress her? Because that's what it sounds like you're implying."

I tensed – I didn't realize how much of a ticking time bomb my brother had become. Nonetheless, I tried to sound unnerved. "Don't blow up on me, I just want to make sure what happened…actually happened," I said. I shifted my weight idly between my feet. "You need to tell me exactly what you saw. I don't want you to have…gotten drunk over nothing!"

Roxas was silent, and at first I thought he was thinking over what I said, but then nearly two minutes went by. Agitated, I called, "Roxas!"

"I don't feel like talking about it, okay?" he blurted suddenly, annoyance in his own voice. "Can't you just get it through your head that maybe I want to be left _alone_?! You're wasting your time, because you're not getting anything out of me!"

"So you're going to bottle it all up inside you?" I asked in disbelief, eyebrows raised.

"It's not hurting anyone, is it?"

I swallowed the built-up saliva in the back of my throat. "It could be a mistake," I insisted as gently as I could. "I-I just…can't picture him doing that to you; the both of you love each other too much. I see the way he looks and acts around you so I don't think Axel would ever-"

"Don't say his name," Roxas hissed darkly, turning off the water. He didn't move for a moment, the only thing heard in the thick silence was his heavy breathing. Finally, he rasped out, "Close the door. I'm going to get dressed now."

I didn't need to be told twice. Honestly, it was rare to have my twin so pissed. Normally, he retained a persona much like Leon's – joking and carefree; but also like our brunet father, when he was angry, you tend to do as you're told.

I closed the door with an audible click, with no thank you or anything in response. I sat back against the wall and thought over what I had said before, and all the things my brother had seen last night. Even as all that left my mouth, I knew there was no mistaking you being cheated on. It was horrible, and I knew it was also downright unforgiveable; you don't just break someone's heart like that and make and excuse.

Roxas seemed to be taking an annoyingly long time in the bathroom, but instead of bothering him, I went into the upstairs sitting room and turned on the television. I was beginning to flip through channels when Cloud came up the stairs.

"Is he still in there?" he asked, referring to Roxas.

I shrugged. "He needs his own time," I reasoned lamely, but in actuality I was just as anxious as my father was. Hesitantly, I asked, "He's not…still in trouble, is he?"

"Oh, he still is," Cloud replied bluntly. The honesty and earnestness in his voice did little to calm the nerves. He crossed his arms. "Your brother is too young to be drinking. And God knows where he got the stuff from in the first place. I'm planning to go to the school about this."

"Yeah," I agreed softly, and hugged my knees to my chest, looking blankly at the screen. "I suppose there should have been better supervision. But, Dad, Axel _cheated_ on him – can't we cut him some slack?"

"No," he replied tersely.

"But-"

"Has it occurred to you the possible things that could've happened if your friends hadn't found him?" he demanded in his usual chilling tone.

I struggled for my response – now that the subject came up, I didn't want to think too much on it.

Beside me, Cloud continued. "Not to mention he didn't even want to tell us. So yes, Sora, his punishment will stay as it is."

I grimaced. "So what's gonna happen to him?"

"I'll make sure he goes to school but come summer, he's not to leave this house for a month. Leon and I plan to take his phone away and he'll have minimum T.V. privileges."

"Sounds reasonable." However, I thought the torture of seeing your ex at school was punishment enough. Not that Cloud would see it that way…

He softened his expression some, then – a rare occurrence – and he said, "Talk to him, won't you? I think it'll do him some good, you being his brother and all."

"I could," I began with a frown, "if he didn't turn into a fire-breathing dragon every time he heard Axel's name."

"Don't be difficult," Cloud ordered with a stern look, automatically shutting me up. "Last time I checked, _you_ were the one implying to me that he needed help. He won't bother to speak to me, Leon or Aerith and you know it. Talk to him."

"Fine," I sighed in resignation. "Just as soon as I can get him to be a little less fragile and pissed."

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

…However, that was easier said than done. When my brother finally came out of the bathroom, he bluntly ignored me and my calls, and merely shut himself in his room, claiming he needed some rest. Okay, I respected that, but when I asked when he was going to wake up, I received a meaningless grunt in response.

It was going to be a long day.

On the other hand, as Roxas slept I debated whether or not I should call Axel. You know, at least tell him that Roxas was home and all. But I'd also be lying if I said I didn't want to beat the shit out of him. Never before had I witnessed my brother so heartbroken – even when he broke up with past boyfriends. But because this was all so new, I was unsure of when exactly my twin would be back to his normal self.

I lied on the sofa, staring at the ceiling, wishing I had told Selphie that I left my cell at her house. And God knows she may have misplaced it…

My muscles hurt less now and it was easier to get around – I had taken my father's advice in swallowing down some painkillers. Aside from worrying about Roxas, my mind also drifted to the events of last night with Riku, which I'm embarrassed to admit…

So, that's what sex was, was it? Well, now I know why people like it all the time. I recalled once again the feel of Riku's lips against mine, his gentle and seductive gestures, and his body moving on top of mine… I blushed at my thoughts – dirty, dirty, bad Sora! Stop thinking these thoughts!

…On the other hand, even with the painkillers, I still hurt a bit, so I doubted a Round Two was coming anytime soon…

"Sora, Riku's on the phone!" Aerith called from downstairs. Right now, she was the only adult in the house, since she had night-shifts at the hospital. And it was Sunday, which meant Cloud and Leon left for their jobs at two and came home at nine.

I jolted up – did my thoughts somehow summon up my boyfriend to call me? I went over to the phone next to the sofa and picked it up.

"Okay, I got it – you can hang up now," I told her and I heard the 'click' from the downstairs phone. "Hey, Riku, what's up?"

"_You know you left your cell over at Selphie's, right_?" was the first thing he said, as if he expected nothing less of me.

I found myself scowling. "Sh-shut up! I know that already!" I retorted lamely. I sat down on the sofa, balancing the phone between my ear and shoulder as I crossed my arms. "Anyway, what did you call for?"

"_Well, I talked with Axel as soon as I got home_," he said quietly. I heard some idle strumming in the background, and I figured Riku was practicing on his guitar – he had ignored it some since we started going out.

"Oh, really?" I said slowly, my anger flaring in me. "Did he fess up? Did he admit what he did to Roxas?"

"_Well, yes and no_," Riku replied unhelpfully. He plucked wordlessly in the background before actually elaborating. "_I wanted answers as much as you did, but I also didn't want to blurt it all out. I called him and told him that Roxas made it home okay, but that he was also…"_

"Shit-faced?" I quipped.

"_How sensitive of you_." He chuckled half-heartedly. "_Anyway, he didn't talk for a long time, but when he did, he asked, 'Why the hell did he do that?' I didn't know if that counted as a confession, so I asked could he really think of no reason? He got all quiet again, so I asked, 'What were you doing when you and Roxas were separated yesterday?'"_

"Please tell me he told the truth," I fumed, thinking of all the things Axel would go through if he had lied.

"_Oh, he told the truth, don't worry," _Riku assured. "_And let me tell you, he…Axel seems really sorry about the whole thing. He told me there's a reason for it, and also that he had something to tell-_"

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait, wait – hold on there!" I interrupted, the angered feeling in my stomach intensifying. "Riku, are you telling me it actually happened? That Axel really…?"

My boyfriend was quiet for a bit before saying solemnly, "_I don't see how Roxas could've made a mistake in seeing himself__ being cheated on. Axel admitted it to me – everything Roxas saw was real_."

My exact fears. Crap… I can't believe my brother saw that…!

"_There's more_," Riku began, but I intercepted him.

"But why'd he do it? I thought he loved Roxas!"

"…"

"Riku?"

"_I think Roxas has been bottling up more inside him than you think_," he finally said, but I didn't fully understand. Quickly, he said, "_This isn't the only time Axel's cheated. It's been almost two months now – with the same girl. But, listen Sora, I don't think I'm the one who should be telling you all this_…"

I jumped up from my seat and dashed to my mother's room, the place farthest from Roxas' room. Closing the door I exclaimed into the phone, "_Two months_?! Axel has been cheating on my brother for…! Oh, _God_! I'm gonna…I'm gonna frickin' **kill** that-!"

"_Yes, yes, I agree that there's no excuse for it_," Riku said, cutting into my death sentence. "_But he wanted to tell Roxas personally himself about what's been going on. He also mentioned that there was something he had…needed to do_."

"What _**more**_ could he possibly do?!" I demanded. Taking a deep breath, I attempted to calm myself down – _Axel_ was the one I needed to blow up on, not my boyfriend. "What….what explanation could he _possibly_ provide that will get him out of this mess? The damage has been done! Roxas won't talk to anyone!"

"…_Well, I told him that this was probably a bad idea, but he wanted to do it anyway – I guess to show Roxas he still cares about him_-" I forced my incredulous scoff down. "_-so he said he was gonna drop by to explain everything. I think he still wants to sincerely be with Roxas."_

"He has an odd way of showing it," I muttered. "So when exactly is he coming-?"

_Ding, dong_.

Oh hell no.

"_I'm not sure_," Riku replied, having not heard the doorbell. "_But when he does come over, don't be too hard on him. I've known Axel since middle school and he_-"

"I think he's already here," I informed him darkly. When my boyfriend provided no response, I promised him, "I'll call you later, okay? Love you."

"_I love you, too. But Sora, don't kill him_."

"I can't promise you that," I replied sincerely and then hung up the phone, running downstairs only to see Mom had already answered the door.

And then there he was, stepping into our house like nothing was wrong. He said hello to Mom, who returned the gesture, before looking about.

"Afternoon Miss G. Um…is Roxas home?" Axel asked Aerith tentatively. I hoped Mom would come to her senses and refuse – maybe even tell him to go home, but she was nothing like that, unfortunately.

"Oh yes, he's in his room upstairs," she said in her usual sweet voice – obviously she had recovered from the shock from earlier. "I believe he's sleeping – he had a rough night."

What the heck? Why was mom feeding Axel this information? Doesn't she remember it was all _his_ fault that Roxas had gotten drunk? I took the moment to intervene.

"What're you doing here, Axel?" I demanded, making the redhead look up at me from my position on the top of the staircase.

He blinked his emerald eyes. "Oh, Sora. Is Roxas up there?" he asked, as if my brief interrogation hadn't been said.

"How should I know?" I asked defiantly. Axel caught my glare and froze, expression surprised. "It seems you forget about my brother a lot."

Axel took a steady breath. "Listen, what you have to understand about that-"

"Trust me, I understand perfectly well," I interrupted, a bite in my tone.

Aerith then cut in, ever the peacemaker. "Sora, take Axel to see Roxas, okay?"

I widened my eyes in disbelief. "Mom, are you nuts?"

"I think I know a thing or two more than you, young man."

I opened my mouth, closed it, then sighed in agitation. "He doesn't want to see Axel," I tried pleadingly.

"Unless Roxas actually says that, then please do as I say," Mom said, voice firmer than it had been earlier.

I knew Mom to have better judgments of people than others did – she was just prudent like that. I wanted to trust her on this, but I wasn't sure how Roxas would react when he saw Axel enter his room. Nonetheless, I ignored my mind and listened to Aerith, beckoning the redhead with a backwards nod of my head. He quickly became animated and went up the stairs, looking anxious. Mom nodded approvingly and went back into the living room.

I didn't want to talk to Axel, even though in reality I had quite a lot to say to him. We made the trek and before I knew it, we were before my brother's closed door. I opened it with Axel following me as I went over to Roxas.

He was asleep on his bed, but a troubled expression was on his face. Reluctantly, I reached out a hand and shook his shoulder. "Roxas. Roxas," I called, shaking a bit harder.

"Nnh?" He grunted, opening his eyes. "Wassup?"

"Um…there's someone here," I replied, and stepped out of the way so Axel could get through.

He looked down at my brother, a dubious smile on his face. "Hey Roxas, are you okay?" he asked softly.

Axel's question was enough to blow up the ticking bomb my brother had inside him. He jolted up from bed, giving the redhead a wicked look of contempt.

"_Okay_?!" he bellowed incredulously. "After the shit you pulled last night, you didn't even bother looking for me; you don't bother telling me the truth, but you come to my house and have the frickin' _balls_ to ask me if I'm '_**okay**_'?!"

"Oh boy…" I barely whispered, backing away as I wondered if Roxas would resort to fighting.

Axel winced, a hurt look on his face. Funny, that hadn't been the expression I thought he'd have… Still, I doubted he meant it – I didn't think he was actually sorry.

"No, Roxas, please let me explain. I have to tell you something."

"I really hope you're not planning to confess that this isn't the first time, because I already know!" my brother spat, hands in fists so tight his knuckles were nearly white. Never before had I seen him so angry.

Axel froze, obviously not expecting this. "You…what? You know?"

"Yes, I know – I'm not a fucking retard!" Roxas exclaimed, and I noticed his eyes were beginning to water. I blinked - I haven't seen him cry since we were in elementary school.

Axel dared to take a step nearer, looking at my brother in a confused way. "Wait. You knew I've been cheating on you and you still…_stayed_ with me?" he inquired, eyes wide. My own eyes grew in size. Is this…what Riku had been telling me about?

"_I think Roxas has been bottling up more inside him than you think_…"

Roxas knew he was being cheated on? Has he known all this time? So…say he did: why the hell was he still with Axel? Why did he choose to stay with someone who had betrayed him?

"Yes, yes, I stayed with you!" Roxas yelled in exasperation, like someone asked him that question often. "And I'm an idiot for it! I saw you with that girl for the first time about two months ago! At first, I wanted to confront you about it, but I hoped maybe – _just maybe_ – that was the first and last time you'd…do that to me."

"And you acted like nothing was wrong?" Axel looked like he was going to be sick, like he had inhaled a really foul odor. "You let me hurt you like that?"

Roxas shook his head. "Don't you fucking dare talk about my being hurt!" he roared, slamming one of his fists on the bed. "I saw you and her together again after that, y'know! I saw you and her again and again and _**again**_!" His voice was getting higher in pitch now, with a few tears dropping down his face.

"You kept doing it!" Roxas accused as Axel watched him with a look of self-disgust. "Why did you keep doing it? You stayed with me, not knowing I knew and still said those horrible things! You said you _loved __**me**_! You said you had eyes _only for __**me**_! But it was just…just a fucking joke to you…!"

I began to feel out of place. Roxas never expressed his feelings through words much, so hearing all this coming out of him was odd for me. It was like Pandora's box had been opened and no one could close it.

Axel cut in suddenly. "I _do_ love you, Roxas! I _do_ have eyes only for-"

"Shut up and get out!" my brother ordered, covering his ears. "Get out, get out-!"

"No!" Axel exclaimed, taking my brother's hands. Roxas closed his eyes and shook his head from side to side. "No, you've got to hear this! I love you! I really, honestly do! Listen, last night I was going to…" He fumbled, reaching into one of his pockets and then from one of them he pulled out a small violet box.

I widened my eyes. "Oh, you weren't…!"

My voice spurred Roxas to open his eyes and then he looked down at the box Axel had in his hand. He stopped crying and struggling as he gave the box a confused look. But when Axel opened it, revealing a small silver ring, he shook his head again.

"No, no! Get off me! Get off!" he yelled, bangs sweeping over his eyes.

Axel stood his ground, lightly pushing my brother onto the mattress. I jumped to attention, going over to the pair when there was suddenly silence. The only thing heard was the redhead's low voice,

"Roxas, please. I love you and…I want you to marry me."

I frowned when I heard nothing from my brother but as I leaned to see what the heck was going on, I saw that Roxas had been silenced by Axel's lips. I blushed, but anger flared inside me all the same. What right did he have of kissing my brother after what he did to him? None, that's right!

Roxas must've realized the same thing, and he quickly pushed Axel off of him, getting out of the bed and standing next to me.

"Get out," he said. His voice wasn't angered, but broken and cracked – his tone was almost like he was begging Axel to go. I looked at the redhead, trying to read his expression.

He got up, going over to my twin with a pleading look on his face. He still had the box in one hand, and with the other, he reached out to cup Roxas' face.

"Roxas, please, won't you think about it?" he asked.

Roxas recoiled at Axel's touch, as if he had been burned. "Don't touch me!" he hissed, backing up against the wall. His cheeks were flushed, his deep blue eyes aflame with pain. "You cannot expect me to think about _anything_ when you...did the unthinkable to me! Oh, you got balls; proposing to me when you...!" He shook his head, taking a deep breath. "If you really love me so much, then do as I say and get out. You can do _that_ much, can't you?"

"Roxas…"

"No! I. Don't. Want. To. See. You," he said, emphasizing each word. He shook his head and fisted his hair. "I don't want to see you and I most _definitely_ don't want to marry you!"

Axel stood there for a moment, unsure of himself it seemed. I spoke quietly for the first time to him, "I think you should go."

The redhead turned to me, looking as if he'd like to retort, but instead he looked over at my brother. Roxas glared at him from beneath his messy blonde bangs, as if daring him to say more. Axel took a deep breath, nodded his head in understanding and left the room. Roxas and I stayed silent until we were sure the front door had closed, leaving Axel on the other side.

**_.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:_**

**Xelruna: **It's shorter this time, but that should be a good thing, right? Geez, I've been having this chapter buzzing in my skull since I first created the story but I never knew how to put it into actual words. Hopefully it's good enough xp Is this, or is this not a drama people?? XD

Ah...somehow, I think this chapter is sort of confusing. I don't know how, but I just think so. If you have questions, feel free to ask xp

Peace out! **NEXT TIME YOU SEE XELRUNA SHE SHALL BE A WOMAN**!!!! (Ahem, what I mean to say is, that I'll be **15** :D)


	18. When Glass Hearts Break

**A/N: **And so we commence with chapter eighteen. Wow, we're so close to chapter twenty...-looks off into the distance- Haha, I guess I'm just reminiscing a bit. I remember when I first started the fic and I had no idea where it was gonna go. Yet here we are, more than a year later -laughs-

this chapter is more of a filler. I could've skipped it, but this chapter just had to be out otherwise the next chappie might not make much sense anymore...-.-;;; So, yeah, whatever. we're back to the Stone ages where chapters are only 2,000 words...XD

Thanks to **MikoGoddess** for beta-ing my chapter again (she's leaving for a bit, so we caught her just in time! 0.0;;;) -bows-

Enjoy.

_**Chapter Eighteen: When Glass Hearts Break**_

"It's like my blood has turned to broken glass," Roxas said quietly to me. "And it's cutting up my heart from the inside."

It was just four days later (that Thursday) and my brother and I had just come home. Roxas wasn't talking much despite every little thing triggering something inside him. He went straight to his room after school and I wondered if today was the day he'd finally share what was on his mind. "Blood turned to broken glass," was the somber explanation I received when I tentatively stepped into his room.

I looked at him sympathetically as he lay on his bed, eyes staring straight up at the ceiling.

"C'mon, Rox," I began softly. "Why don't we go on over to Wakka's for a bit. We'll invite Tidus and we can play a four-man soccer match. Maybe it'll get your mind off of…things." I really didn't know how to refer to Axel delicately. Roxas had broken up with guys before, and while he did get pretty mopey during those times, this time with Axel – with him being cheated on…it was like he was going off the deep end and wasn't resurfacing.

My twin didn't say anything, but he got up and went past me towards the bathroom in my room. "I think I'll take a shower," he said decidedly, all but ignoring my suggestion. I watched him until he closed the door to the bathroom.

I sighed – that was about the eighth shower Roxas had since Sunday.

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

School was no better, I can assure you. Monday and Tuesday, Axel had sought Roxas out just about every opportunity he got. I didn't even know about it until I came out of Health class to see my twin literally fighting the redhead off. Roxas began punching him, screaming out a string of curses that made students pause to see what was going on.

I pushed through the growing crowd, quickly trying to get to my brother. "Roxas, what the hell are you doing?!" I demanded, grabbing a hold of his arms. "You're causing a scene, you dummy!"

My twin struggled against me, glaring daggers at his ex. "Then tell him to stay the hell away from me!" he hollered. "I'm sick of seeing his fucking face!"

I looked over at Axel, whose face was struck with guilt. I wondered if it was for the better he wasn't saying anything as he merely stared at Roxas with an expression I couldn't fathom. For the time being, I settled for giving the redhead my own glare, holding my brother tighter.

"Just leave him alone," I ordered firmly, dragging Roxas off and away from the scene before any teachers could come.

Axel continued to stand in silence, giving Roxas one final look of self-reproach before turning and disappearing into the crowd of teenagers.

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

So now it was Friday. Roxas wasn't showing himself much, disappearing between periods and coming to lunch only for a few minutes. Axel was just as scarce, if not more – I hadn't seen him since the fight. I began to worry, wondering when all this tension and conflict would end.

_How could Axel have done this_? Was the question that kept coming up inside my mind. I replayed the memories of Roxas and Axel together, searching for a time when something might not have been right. But I never discovered much of anything – the two had always been happy together, and Axel had shown no signs of remorse.

At least, none that I could recall.

A hand touched mine under the table. I jumped, looking up at Riku. "Wh-what's wrong?" I asked, dazed from my thinking.

Riku blinked his concerned eyes. "I was about to ask you the same thing," he admitted softly under the roar of everyone else's voice in the cafeteria.

I wanted to say, but I knew confiding in my boyfriend wasn't necessarily my place – this was Roxas' problem, not mine. And even if I did tell Riku what was up, would he be able to help? Somehow, I doubted it. Still, I wanted my brother better; I wanted him to…go back to the way he was before. It was scary, to see your own sibling whom you've known all your life go off the deep end.

I shook my head as indifferently as I could. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong," I assured with a smile, picking at my spaghetti with my free hand.

Riku gave me a stern, knowing look, obviously not convinced. He squeezed my hand gently, making my cheeks flush. "Tell me what's on your mind," he said adamantly.

"I don't want to talk about it," I replied just as firmly.

"Sora…"

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Kairi asked us suddenly. Riku immediately stopped insisting I open up and turned his attention to our friend.

"Peachy keen," he replied sarcastically, smirking.

"So, I'm guessing Roxas isn't gonna be with us again today?" Kairi surmised sadly. She, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka soon knew what was going on between Roxas and Axel. MyY brother made it perfectly clear how much he no longer wanted anything to do with the redhead – leaving the instant axel took a tentative seat next to him Monday at lunch.

I shook my head. "No, I suppose he's down at the field practicing," I guessed.

"And Axel?"

I frowned, suddenly annoyed. "I don't know where he's at – haven't seen him since Tuesday."

"Hmm…I haven't seen him around as much either, now that I stop to think about it," Selphie put in, tapping her lip thoughtfully. "Do you think he's even come to school the past few days?"

I noticed I had tightened my grip around my fork. "Not sure," I replied tersely.

"What about Roxas? Maybe he should be staying home, too?" Tidus suggested with a worried look.

"He's fine – besides, Cloud won't let him stay," I informed, rage bubbling up inside me. What the hell was going on…?

"He should – with that dead look in his eyes; Roxas might as well be at home…"

And then I snapped suddenly, without warning. "Can we, y'know, talk about something else?" I asked, agitated and nearly breaking my fork in my grip. When my friends and Riku gave me stunned looks, I huffed in annoyance. "What? For the past four days that's all you guys have talked about: 'Where's Roxas? Where's Axel? Are they going to be okay?' Well, I don't know, alright?! So just…_please_ change the stupid subject."

"We're just watchin' out for our friends, ya?" Wakka commented, frowning as if confused.

"And do you think that accomplishes anything? No, so just stop it!" I retorted impulsively. Immediately though, I regretted my words, my face reddening in embarrassment.

Tidus raised a brow. "Whoa, Sora, what the heck's gotten into you?" he asked in surprise.

I bit my lip, wishing I hadn't acted out so irrationally. "I-I don't know, I just…" I stood up, my hand slipping away from Riku's as I dumped my tray into the trash bin. I turned around and murmured an apology to Wakka before hastily running out of the cafeteria and down the empty halls.

_What the heck was_ that? I wondered, dashing upstairs. _Why did I do that? Why did I…snap that way? This isn't like me at all – getting so frustrated and…and angry. I wonder what the others think of me now…_?

I slowed my step some to catch my breath. And to put salt on the wound, I had run away from them. I halted completely in the hallway as I realized this.

"The fucking hell is up with me…?" I looked to my right and saw the art supply room. I stepped towards the door and tried the knob. It was unlocked. I looked around me, making sure I had no witnesses. Seeing I had none, I went inside and carefully closed the door. I leaned against it and let out a deep breath.

I've been to the art supply room a few times before whenever I was running errands for Miss Rikku. It wasn't like some broom closet like most people might picture it – it was an actual classroom that no one used anymore. Tables with chairs on top of them were on my left. In front of me was a row of cabinets containing assortments of paint, pencils, paper, scissors and the like. To my left were more tables, a broken TV, old projects and a rack of poster boards.

On top of the TV was a lit lamp, which would seem pretty eerie since no one was here, but this lamp was always on since the lights didn't work in here. There were more lamps on top of the cabinets that were off.

A nice, quiet and dark place (the lamp really didn't give off much light) – a perfect place to think. I went over to my left and sat down in a corner next to some mirrors. I allowed myself to emit another sigh.

Jesus, if I snap this easily when it came to Roxas and Axel's break-up, I wonder how my brother was, since it actually _concerned _him.

_I suppose…I know why he's so…_breakable_ now_, I concluded gloomily. But why was his situation affecting me so much? I supposed since I was his brother, I felt protective of him. _Ha, and _he's_ the older one_, I thought, attempting to lighten my mood, though it was to no avail.

…_There has to be some way to fix this_… This was the same wishful thought I've had for awhile. The disbelief just refused to leave me. Mix that with my worry and anger and you've got one emotionally fucked-up teen.

I groaned, beginning to softly bang my head on the edge of a mirror. _This isn't my concern. I should just let Roxas handle this._

_No, I shouldn't!_ Another, more indignant part of my mind exclaimed. _He's my brother – my twin brother! He's been seriously hurt so of course this is just as much my concern as it is his._

E-frickin'-gad. Did my mind always have to split itself up emotionally? It was starting to get on my nerves…

I heard footsteps in the hall, but I shook it off – visitors to the art supply room were few and far between. The doorknob to the room clicked as it was opened and as person stepped in. Immediately, I shrank back into the shadows.

Okay, so obviously, it was one of those 'between' times.

"Sora?"

I relaxed, my heart rate slowing down a bit. "Huh? Riku, is that you?"

My boyfriend sighed in relief as he spotted me. "Good, you're in here. I thought I'd have to search the whole building for you," he confessed, looking for a light switch.

"What, were you going to quarantine the place if need be?" I joked. "Oh, don't bother with a switch – the lights don't work anyway."

"Oh, I see…" Riku chuckled, coming over and sitting beside me in the corner. He raised a disapproving brow at the room. "Well…you sure picked a dandy pace to hide out."

"Sarcasm – just one of your many charms," I retorted, rolling my eyes. I tried to laugh about it, but then I caught Riku's serious face.

"Are you going to tell me about what happened earlier?" he inquired earnestly.

I flushed, looking down at my shoes. It was scary when Riku asked you a question all seriously – it was like being interrogated by a mafia boss. Plus he had that whole intimidating demeanor he directed towards others… But anyway…

"You looked for me just to ask me that?"

"Yes, I'm worried, you idiot – everyone is, actually," he snapped, taking hold of my hand. (It was odd how scary and loving Riku could get around me sometimes…)

"Nothing's wrong," I insisted, mustering a smile. "It's just…y'know, last few weeks of school and all. It's our last year here and then we have our Finals and college entrance exams – which I have yet to study for… But, yeah, my mind's just been everywhere." I looked over at my boyfriend carefully, examining his incredulous expression in the dim light. "What?"

"You and I both know we're not talking about school, Sora," Riku stated in that chilling tone of his.

I swallowed the built-up saliva in my throat. "I…" I shook my head, knowing I was getting cornered. "It's not my place," I declared, resorting to my last recourse.

Unfortunately, Riku didn't buy it. And as it turns out, he knew exactly what was up with me. "Not your place? Sora, he's your brother, so you have every right to be upset."

I frowned. "What? How can you say that like nothing?" I hissed. "You don't have any siblings so you wouldn't know!"

"True, but I don't need to have Roxas or Axel as a brother to feel the same way you do," Riku said sharply, making me widen my eyes. Riku looked me square in the eyes, daring me to break the stare.

"Don't you think everyone else feels the same way? We're all close to Roxas and Axel so we're all equally confused and pissed off and upset. And Sora, you're the one with Roxas for a brother, so you know things we don't."

"That's for sure…" I murmured incoherently.

"What?"

"Noth-" I stopped short as I caught Riku's stare. Groaning in agitation, I leaned on his shoulder, seeking some form of assurance. I tightened the grip we had on each other's hands.

"Axel…when he came over on Sunday…he asked Roxas to marry him," I informed reluctantly. I hadn't told anyone this piece of information, for fear my friends would spread the whole thing and my brother and Axel would get bombarded with even more interrogations.

"Yeah, I know."

I widened my eyes in surprise and immediately sat up to gaze at Riku. "You _do_?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes. In fact, I tried to tell you several times that day," he stated matter-of-factly.

I frowned, sifting through my memories thoroughly. Then I blinked in clarity. "Oh…you did," I chuckled awkwardly.

Riku shrugged nonchalantly, leaning back against the wall. "Axel told me when we were on our way to Selphie's for prom," he started to explain. "He showed me the ring and everything, He planned to…propose or whatever before the night ended. Though as you've no doubt surmised, things didn't go out as planned."

I shook my head. "Wait, hold on. Why the hell did he cheat then, knowing he was going to propose to my brother?"

"That's just the million dollar question now, isn't it?" Riku asked, looking down. "Me and Axel may be close friends, but…" An angry look flashed in his eyes. "Obviously he doesn't tell me everything."

I laid my head on Riku's shoulder again. "This just doesn't seem right – it can't add up this way. It's…all so messed up."

"Hey, someone's knocking on your door, Sora – it's Life."

"I could do without the sarcastic comments, Riku," I said, getting annoyed by my boyfriend's lack of cooperation.

"Sorry, I tend to get like that when I'm upset," he admitted, looking ashamed suddenly.

I softened my expression some. "You mean, more so than usual?"

"Something like that."

"Mmm…" I stared off into space for a bit, thinking it all over when I asked, "You think they'll ever get back together?"

"Honestly? I doubt it," Riku responded without a moment's hesitation.

I scowled, punching his arm. "Can you at least give it some _thought_?"

"What's there to think about?" my boyfriend inquired. Then looking at my annoyed expression, he explained, "Well, you tell me, Sora: if I ever cheated on you – which I never will, I can assure you – and you knew about it, would you stay with me, knowing I had kept going?"

"…I…guess if you put it like that…" I said softly, feeling more empathetic towards my twin. He must be so torn – the guy he thought he'd possibly spend the rest of his life with…just suddenly became the person he never wanted to see again. That thought brought a question to my attention.

"Hey…Riku?"

"What is it?"

"But…say Axel did succeed in proposing and Roxas had said yes," I theorized (though I don't see how my brother would actually accept). "Would he have stopped cheating, you think? I mean, we've known Axel for years – he couldn't be that heartless…"

"I think those are bridges better left uncrossed," Riku said wisely. It only took a few seconds before I nodded in reluctant agreement.

Geez, why did it have to end up this way, with everything so out of place? Why did those uncrossed bridges even have to exist? _I wonder if this situation is just hopeless – I should just let it go_, I told myself. _There's no way any of this could get fixed. Roxas doesn't want to see Axel, much less talk to him. And Axel…I have no idea what happened to him. _

I closed my eyes, comforted by my boyfriend's touch and usual silence. _It's probably just as well, _I continued. _Still, I wish I knew the whole thing. I wish I could somehow know what the hell Axel was thinking. But I don't want to talk to him, either. Anyway, Roxas will let him go soon, right?_

The end-of-lunch bell rang suddenly, echoing in the empty classroom. Riku shifted, and then I heard his voice vibrate under his skin, "Lunch is over. We better get to class."

I groaned in protest, hugging Riku's arm. "Noooo, I don't want to. Can't we just stay in here until it's time to go home?"

My boyfriend sighed. "No, Sora, because I'm not allowed to stay in dark, vacant rooms with you for too long – things might happen to you."

"Honestly, is sex all you think about?" I asked, but I held Riku tighter all the same.

"If I'm in a dark, empty room with a defenseless Sora, then yes."

I pouted, but rose up nonetheless, brushing off my jeans. "You know, there's a such a thing as being _too_ honest," I informed, heading towards the door.

"Nonsense – let the truth set you free," Riku declared, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and kissing my cheek. And as sidetracked as I was by his actions, I couldn't help but think of my boyfriend's words:

_Did_ the truth always set you free?

**_.:.:.:.:::.:.:.:.:.:_**

**Xelruna: **So I've been sidetracked with school preparations and such lately. I went to sophomore open house last Saturday and man, I have never felt such pressure before O.O;;;; But school starts again next monday on the 24th. I'm not sure if this puts a dent in updating or not. **_But if I don't update next month - please, please, please, PLEASE understand!! -bows-_**

Peace out!

-Xelruna (who is now 15 and in possession of a DSi!!! *squeeee* X3)


	19. The First Person He Loved

**A/N: **Yo, peoplez, this is Xelruna logging on once again to **rot your brainzzzzz**... Ok, jkjk, but I think I'm just a tad hyper right now...XD

So, how's everyone been doing? I suspect most of ya'll are ins chool by now. For my upperclassmen (I'm a sophomore), I hope you're happy knowing I am experiencing your pain T.T In the words of Heather Brewer, "_Tenth Grade Bleeds_". XD In any case, I haven't much to say now, but I might add something later xp

Thanks to **MikoGoddess** for once again beta-ing this chapter and making me laugh with her comments XD Ah, **you are the sprinkles on this sundae that is this story**! :D Lol, now I'm wondering if I'm even making sense...XD But, yes, many thanks indeedie.

Enjoy.

_**Chapter Nineteen: The First Person He Loved**_

_They were shrouded in the dark, the atmosphere hot with their actions and heavy breaths. Roxas' hips thrust up and down and he exclaimed in pleasure whenever the redhead beneath him penetrated into him deeper. _

"_Hhh…haah!"_

_Emerald eyes observed Roxas intently, the owner of them smirking as the blonde arched his back and moaned. Sheets were being fisted in desperation and movements increased in speed as names were being rasped out. But the one being cried louder than the other was…_

"_Aah…hah…Axel…Axel!"_

_The redhead's cock twitched inside of Roxas' tight heat. God, he was getting close, and he hadn't even been fucking the boy for long! But for some odd reason Axel couldn't quite name, he found Roxas so addicting, so enticing to his senses. He'd never experienced this with anyone else before, and he didn't know why. Not that he felt like speculating right then; he was a tad, ahem, occupied._

_Axel gripped Roxas' hips and held them tightly as he began to buck into the blonde's entrance. His breathing was getting heavier and his stomach was feeling tighter as Roxas continued crying out above him._

"_Aah…ah! Hah! Axel…Oh God, Axel…!"_

_In response, the redhead screwed his eyes shut and growled out, "Nnh…Roxas…"_

_Roxas' tears and pre-cum began to drip onto Axel's stomach as he shoved himself in and out of that (no longer) virgin entrance. The blonde's flushed face crumpled as he made so many sweet sounds, reaching the pinnacle of his pleasure. Shivers ran all over Axel's body, the intimacy of their actions registering in his mind. _

"_Axel…Axel!"_

_This wasn't just lust. Not this time. And for some odd, scary reason…Axel was okay with that. More than okay, but still the redhead didn't know what this feeling was. It was greater than lust, but so foreign to him that it was indescribable. All he knew was that this was the best moment of his life, and he was spending it with the best person in the world to him._

_Axel grunted, tossing his head back as the knot inside him tightened even more until…_

"_ROXAS!"_

"_AXEL!"_

_Cum splattered onto Axel's stomach, sticking to his skin in hot, white pools. He gripped Roxas' hips harder and slammed his cock inside one last time before releasing. Roxas shuddered as his erection ceased its twitching and softened up. Their muscles relaxed some and their bodies sagged a bit from exhaustion, their breaths irregular and heavy._

"_Hhh…hhh…" Roxas opened his eyes, and even in the darkness, Axel could see the brilliant ocean-blue irises. The blonde smiled a bit and placed his lips onto Axel's. The kiss was slow and affectionate, the feeling lingering in the air even as they broke apart. _

"_Your face is seriously red," Axel said out of no where. He had had sex before this, and most of them were for much longer periods than what he had just done with Roxas. And yet the blonde's face was flushed as red as an apple. _

_A few more shades darkened the red color on his cheeks as Roxas mumbled, "I'm blushing."_

_That caused Axel to smirk. "Blushing? My, my, Roxas Strife, I didn't know you could be so bashful."_

_The younger scowled. "I was a virgin, you asshole! This was all new to me!" he said, tone indignant. But Axel ignored the chastisement and chuckled. _

"_It's okay," he assured. "I like it when you're like this; it makes you seem more submissive than you appear - very cute indeed."_

"…_Pervert," Roxas murmured, but there was a smile on his lips. There was a bit of a silent moment after that, in which the pair just stared into each other's eyes for what seemed to be forever. The redhead was drawn into those pools of sapphire, so entranced in a way that seemed unreal, and maybe a bit silly. _

_Axel had never had a 'forever' moment before. He usually had fuck-now, leave-later moments. There was never a time when he stayed and looked into someone's eyes – he never felt the need to. There was never a special connection between him and the person he had fucked on a whim._

_But that was before he met Roxas. It seemed there were a lot of things he had never experienced before he met Roxas. But why? Why was everything so different? Why was Axel affected by the blonde so much? He was just another boy, an ordinary boy – there was really nothing much to distinguish him from. _

_So _why_?_

_Despite himself, Axel's face warmed up, until his cheeks stung from heat. He had never blushed before, but that was just another thing he's experienced only with Roxas it seemed. The redhead looked down at where their hips met and asked, "I should pull out of you now, huh?"_

"_Uhhh…" Roxas looked down too and his expression became embarrassed once more. "Actually…let's leave it like this – everything sort of hurts right now."_

_Normally Axel would've let the subject drop, but not now. "It'll probably hurt more in the morning. I should pull out now."_

_Roxas grimaced, but nodded, lifting his hips and whimpering a bit once Axel's cock was out of him. "Ah!"_

_Axel couldn't help himself as he chuckled. "Like taking off a band-aid."_

_The blonde above him scowled. "This is nothing like a band-aid…" he grumbled. He shifted and then slowly lay down on the mattress next to his lover. "Hey…Axel?" _

"_What is it?"_

_Soft lips pressed against his then, and before Axel knew it, it felt like his heart shot up straight to heaven. The lips removed themselves and spoke quietly, as if sharing a secret, "I love you."_

_Axel's eyes widened incredulously. Another thing that had never happened before: no one ever said they loved him afterwards. That's sort of the thing about sleeping with random people: you tend to not develop feelings afterward. Roxas had only met Axel a month ago, and now they were sharing the same bed, and the blonde had uttered words Axel never really thought about nor ever thought he _needed_._

_But he needed those words now. He wanted to hear those words again, because if he didn't, he might explode from emotional overload._

_Roxas took the silence as something bad and slid away, wrapping covers around his naked body protectively. "I'm sorry," he apologized, looking like he wanted to die. "I shouldn't have said that. We only met last month and we're not even going out, so I shouldn't have…"_

"_It was unexpected," Axel confessed, the feeling of Roxas' kiss still lingering on his lips._

"_I know, I'm sorry," Roxas repeated, burrowing deeper in the blankets. "Forget it happened, I didn't mean it – it just happened on a whim. It…wasn't supposed to come out."_

_A mixture of relief and hurt flooded into Axel's heart and he wasn't sure which emotion to abide by. On the one hand, love was a territory the redhead never crossed, but mostly because he never had an interest in it. What was the point in loving someone? Seriously, what was there to gain from it? Sex was another thing altogether – there weren't much in expectations, so long as you got the job done. With sex, you could do what you wanted with no regrets. The beauty of lust._

_But then again… Axel looked into Roxas' eyes, which were downcast and very passive all of a sudden. He seemed so fragile suddenly, and Axel was the only one who could determine if he became broken or not. The decision didn't seem hard at first, but those eyes, that body, that voice and laugh…_

_Axel looked up at the ceiling and said, "Maybe…we can do this again sometime."_

"_Huh?" Roxas' voice was surprised and the hope wasn't too far behind it._

_Axel looked over at him and shrugged. "I like you. A lot. So...I'd like to see where this goes." He smiled a bit then and touched the blonde's warm cheek. "Would you like to…go out with me? And see where we go with this?"_

_Now Roxas' eyes widened and he seemed speechless for awhile before the words sunk in. Then a wide smile spread across his face and he leaned into the hand Axel placed on his cheek. "Yes. I want to go out with you. I want to...spend time with you."_

_That seemed a bit sentimental in Axel's opinion, but he hadn't been exposed to sentimentality much once you stop and think about it. But who knows? Maybe some of that sappy stuff will rub off on him – not that that was a _good_ thought, but…whatever. It was too late to turn back now, so Axel would just have to hope that he was making a right choice. _

_Axel tilted his head and smiled in a manner that had girls and boys alike swooning. "Alright then, we're officially going out, _boyfriend_," he teased, loving Roxas' reaction of blushing and looking down in embarrassment._

"_So…about what I said earlier…" the blonde began, tugging idly on his golden spikes, "Y'know…about me loving you? Well…don't think I'm a freak or anything, but I…I really…"_

_Axel smirked and kissed Roxas' forehead to silence him. "I know," he replied. "You meant it. I don't mind. As a matter of fact…" He gazed into the ocean-blue eyes. "I wouldn't mind if you said it again."_

_Roxas looked into the redhead's eyes and smiled. "I love you," he said just as quietly as the first time. "I…I love you, Axel."_

"…_I love you, too…Roxas."_

_Roxas…Roxas…_

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

"…Roxas, c'mon, answer the phone!" Axel pleaded, gripping his cell tighter. This was about the twentieth time he tried to reach the blonde that day – and it was about the thousandth time that week. With no such luck except for the few times when Roxas actually answered and said, quite clearly, "STOP CALLING MY PHONE YOU FUCKING PISS-OFF!"

Even then, Axel was relieved, just to hear Roxas' voice again. Well, even though it was embedded in utter hate and contempt.

Axel sat on his bed and tapped his foot impatiently. "Answer, please, answer…" The dial-tone came on suddenly, along with a message stating that the number he had dialed had blocked him from calling anymore, good-bye and have a nice day. Oy. That should've been a sign right there that Axel should stop trying. What was the point in calling someone when they blocked you? None, that's right. But the redhead kept hoping that maybe Roxas changed his mind, even though that wish was pretty pathetic.

Axel sighed and closed his cell. "Do you hate me that much now?" he asked to an invisible Roxas.

Argh, this sucked. His whole life sucked now. And for what – Axel made the biggest, hugest, never-gonna-go-away-so-you-might-as-well-kill-yourself mistake ever?

…Oh yeah, that _was_ why.

A week ago everything was so perfect, so in place. It was prom – the day that was supposed to be the best of your high school years. For Axel, it seemed to have been going that way: He saved up enough money to pay for the couples' tickets and the ring, actually got dressed up, and was going with the most _wonderful _person in the entire world.

But then he screwed things up. Big time.

Axel looked down at his cell phone for a while, contemplating what to do next. It wasn't like _calling_ was going to accomplish anything. Maybe he should stop over at the blonde's house since he hadn't tried that yet (and with good reason). Then again, it was likely both Roxas and Sora would kick him out, and he really didn't feel like causing a scene. But that's all he _could_ do with Roxas now: cause a scene; get in a fight or an argument. Because of Axel's poor decision making, there was no more warmth between him and Roxas – only hate; only regret.

"Grrr…" The redhead tightened his grip on his phone and tossed it to the other side of the room, where it hit the wall with a '_crack_' and fell onto the carpet.

"Dammit…" he cursed, too fed up to care if the device was broken or not. All he cared about was Roxas – and he was way too late to feel that way now.

"_You can't breathe until you choke  
You gotta laugh when you're the joke  
There's nothing like a funeral to make you feel alive_…"

_Oh, shut_ up, _Sixx:A.M_., Axel thought in frustration. The song wasn't exactly helping matters much (why was that his ringtone again…?). So his cell hadn't been busted after all, what luck. The redhead went over and picked the phone up.

"Hello?"

"_Axel, where've you_ been? _I've been trying to reach you forever, you asshole_!"

Axel resisted the urge to sigh. It was _her_. Had he been so absorbed in his thoughts of Roxas that he didn't even bother to check his caller ID? Sitting back down on his bed, he asked, "What do you want, Larxene?"

"_What do I _**want**?" she snapped as she usually did. "_You haven't reached me since Saturday! What's the deal_?"

"We established this before: I. Don't. Want. To. See. You," Axel replied as clearly as he could.

"_No way – we're not breaking this off until I say so_!"

Axel rolled his eyes, lying down on his bed. "Breaking _what_ off?" he demanded. "We've only been having sex! There was **no** relationship beyond that!"

"_Oh yes, that's right, because you're going out with that Strife boy_," Larxene mocked in that annoyingly prissy voice of hers.

Axel frowned but tried to remain steady. He couldn't break down now, and God knows how Larxene would quip him if she knew of his break-up. The girl would torment him night and day, and she was a handful enough just in bed.

"_But you know_," she began, "_I wouldn't go out with you anyway. You're not exactly the faithful type, are you_?"

That was a low blow, and the words pierced deeply into Axel's heart and drilled into his mind. The wounds and guilt he had been trying to pacify were ripping open with renewed pain. Ignoring the weighty feelings, the redhead retorted, "Funny how you're complaining now. You haven't had any problem with me the past two months."

"_Whatever_," she hissed, but Axel knew he had silenced her, at least for the time being. "_So are we hooking up again or what_?" She smirked and her tone suddenly turned lustful, "_I've missed you_."

How come Axel never noticed how much he hated this woman? A few days ago, Axel would've accepted her lascivious invitation, would've given in to that sultry tone…but not now. Not when it was those things that had cost him the one person he held dear, the first and only person he ever loved.

Axel gathered his thoughts and asked, "Are your ears defective? I just said I don't want to see you. No more of this, Larxene. I have no interest in you anymore. So just leave me alone." She went silent and Axel thought he had her gone for good. Just as he was about to hang up, she blurted,

"_I know about you and Roxas_!"

The redhead stopped just as his thumb hovered over the 'End' button. He slowly brought the cell up to his ear again. "…What did you say?"

Now that she had his attention once more, Larxene's voice was smug when she said, "_The two of you broke it off. I overheard from your little friends. Plus that little tussle you two had on Tuesday caused quite a stir – it didn't take long for me to connect the dots. I'm not an idiot, Axel_."

"So?" Axel asked, trying to keep his voice strong. He couldn't give in to Larxene, that's exactly what she wanted. "Roxas and I… We broke up. It has nothing to do with you."

"_On the contrary, love, I think it had everything to do with me_," Larxene declared confidently. "_From what I've heard, Roxas found out about us and that he knew from the beginning. _I _think it's the _sweetest_ thing in my opinion: he continued to be with and love you even though you made the biggest betrayal to him_."

Axel faltered a bit, feeling suddenly dizzy. These words…he didn't want to hear these words! These were the facts that haunted him for the past week, ever since Roxas completely and utterly denied him with every fiber of his being. These were the crimes Axel made; the wounds he inflicted inside Roxas' heart. And now each and every one of them was being thrown back at him with equal hurt.

Larxene wasn't done. "_So he broke it off with you. And now, you all of a sudden realize how important he was to you, how much you loved him, how dear he was to you. But just think_," she said, smirking. "_You realized it all_ **too late**. _The damage has been done and Roxas is gone forever – always holding you in contempt. It seems karma is a real thing after all, hee-hee._

"_So now, to somehow make a little peace with yourself, you're refusing to see me_," she concluded, something like disgust in her tone. "_Not that that accomplishes anything. What, were you going to go to Roxas and tell him that you've _**changed**_? Ha, don't make me laugh! Axel, I don't really know you, but I can already say this with utmost certainty:_

"_Roxas will _**never**_ forgive you, and you will have to live with the fact that _**you**_ were your _**own undoing**_."_

And with that, she hung up, leaving Axel lying on his bed by himself, with only his own faults for company. The white paint of his ceiling suddenly seemed whiter, like some portal into oblivion. Axel had never before felt so powerless, so hopeless, so…**unwanted.**

The sad thing was, she was completely, 100 percent…right. Axel had given in to his physical desires and now…now he was paying the price for it. He would never hold Roxas again; never tell him that he loved him so_ so_ much…

When did the lies start and the truth begin? Axel didn't know, and _he_ was the one that committed those said lies and truths.

"Roxas…" Axel stared ahead at the expanse of white ceiling and sighed, remembering the day he first looked into those blue eyes and experienced _**love**_.

Now he would never know that feeling again.

**_.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:_**

**Xelruna: **Ah, another chapter came and went -sighs contently- I think this one might end up being one of my more favorite chapters because I like typing these drama scenes. -thinks- Maybe I was a prima donna in a past life...? Lol, no way XD

I must thank Miko-chan once more because **she's so frickin' awesome**. She is the reason I keep going with the story whenever I hit my procrastination modes XD You are a kewlio sempai, Miko. -bows-

Well, until next time. Which shall hopefully be soon! :D This was Xelruna, peace out! x3


	20. Two Steps Back

**A/N**: Oh, geez…I promised I would never do something like this again! Yet here I am, over two months later and barely updating! GAH! –bangs head on keyboard- Sigh, I am _severely_ sorry I haven't updated in weeks. All October I was working on another fic and then November Miko-san and I had business to attend to. Haha, in any case, I hope this all pans out alright (though it probably does nothing so compensate for my absence…) I'll blab more at the end, though!

Thanks to **MikoGoddess** for beta-ing once more! Your comments put a smile on my face. :D

Enjoy.

_**Chapter Twenty: Two Steps Back**_

"Well, my friends, we have almost officially survived high school," Tidus began, as if preparing for a speech. "How's it feel to know that this time next week, we're free?"

It was almost two months later and summer was close upon us. Final exams were done and over (thank God), homework was non-existent now, and best of all was that I'd get to spend more time with Riku with no interruptions. Well, for the most part. Actually, not even the most part!

I made a sour expression. "Oh yes, rub it in my face why don't you? While you guys will be free for three months, I'm stuck doing an internship."

Wakka smirked, lying on the grass with his blitzball as a pillow. "It's not our fault that your art course calls for the whole summer thing," he told me. "Still, me an' Tidus, we need to brush up on our blitzball skills before we try to enter a college team."

"At least you'll have free time," I grumbled.

Kairi, who was sitting cross-legged on a concrete step, asked, "Where is your college, anyway?"

"Next town over, a place called Twilight," I replied. "Mom didn't want me to go somewhere far, but I guess TU is a pretty decent place. She told me that it has some good art classes."

Tidus laughed. "Of course art is what you'd be majoring in, considering you basically suck at everything else," he teased.

"Yes, because kicking a ball around requires _so_ much skill," Riku defended for me, a joking smile on his face. Ignoring Tidus' scowl and upcoming retorts, he sighed, "Well, I'm really just going to be stuck here. Me and Axel's music classes don't start until August. Maybe I'll visit you when you're not busy, Sora."

I raised a brow. "Weren't you going to do that anyway?" I asked, giving him my signature pout. "And are your parents even _okay_ with you driving out of town?"

"My dad would probably be against it," Riku replied nonchalantly. Rolling his eyes, he added, "He just _loves_ to keep me on this tight leash. Did you know I almost couldn't go to prom because of him? But he has to realize I'm eighteen now, and I could really use my _own_ space. Besides…" He frowned slightly and wrapped his arms around my waist, looking at me seriously. "I want to make sure that some guy doesn't come along and try to hit on you or anything."

"Huh?"

Kairi beamed at the two of us. "Aw, Riku," she gushed through a giggle. "Do I detect a hint of possessiveness?"

Riku tightened his embrace, pulling me closer. "I'm not possessive," he argued lightly.

"Really? Because we literally couldn't tell," Tidus said dryly.

Riku leered at our friend, but I quickly consoled my boyfriend with a smile. "That's okay with me. But you should know that you're the only person I'll ever like this way. Guy or otherwise," I added as an afterthought. To prove my point, I looked up and lightly pressed our lips together. Tidus gagged, Kairi and Wakka pretended not to notice and commenced their own conversation.

"By the way," Riku began, breaking away. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over today."

I frowned in confusion. "Huh? But Finals are over." For the past few weeks, I had been at Riku's house after school to help him with Art class homework. With the exams done with, I figured there'd be no point in going anymore. But…now I can see how stupid that idea is…

My boyfriend, knowing the same thing, asked incredulously, "So you're telling me you can't come over unless it's for academic purposes?" Chuckling, he explained, "I asked my mom already and she gave the 'ok'. So, do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Oh! Uh…" Riku and I had been at each other's places a lot of times in the past. Back in Destiny Islands, we used to even have sleepovers all the time. But this was the first time I was invited for dinner when I was _going out_ with him! But…so what? It's not like this changes much of anything, right?

Alright, so my mind was going through melodramatic overload again…

"Sure, I guess," I replied quietly. I offered Riku a meek smile. "But I have to help Miss Rikku clean up the classroom. You know, end of the year and all. So I can't come straight after school."

"Not a problem," he assured with a smile. He linked our hands together, his usual cold skin nearly making me shiver. "Should I stay with you?"

"Nah, you go on ahead. I already got Roxas to help, anyway."

"Mmm…alright then, it's a plan." Riku gave me a suggestive look and brought our faces closer again. "Seal it with a kiss?"

"Y'all _just_ kissed!" Tidus protested, suddenly jumping into our conversation.

"Speaking of kissing…" Kairi began, cutting into us as well. She smiled smugly and looked over behind us with mischievous eyes. "Here comes Selphie."

Tidus frowned, obviously not getting the correlation between the two. "What the…? What does Selphie have to do with kissi-?"

"Good morning, Tidus!" Selphie called, pouncing on her boyfriend. Her arms around him, she gave him a big kiss on his cheek. "Mwah!" she gushed, the rest of us laughing at the sight of Tidus' petrified look.

"Oh, here comes Neku, too," Kairi noted, straightening up.

"Eh? You're still hanging out with that guy?" Tidus asked, blushing insanely as his girlfriend's arms constricted around him.

Kairi looked at him as if it were obvious. "Well, _yeah_. It may not look it, but we're still friends." She smiled and waved at the approaching boy. It took a moment, but he noticed Kairi's gesture and gave a half-hearted wave. I didn't think of it as much a surprise when I saw earphones and an iPod in his possession.

"Alright guys, I'll see you later, okay?" Kairi grabbed her bag and took off towards Neku.

"…Ya think they're gonna go out, too?" Wakka asked suddenly as our eyes followed our maroon-haired friend.

My lips quirked into a grimace. "What do you mean?" I asked. I mean, it was one thing for Kairi and Neku to be friends and going to prom and all…but it was something else _entirely_ to be going out. The two were as compatible as bubble gum and black licorice. And the black licorice didn't go with _anything_ (one guess as to who I'm correlating this to…).

Wakka shrugged, straightening up. "Well…it's like everyone looks like they getting together," he explained, giving us a glance. "Just wonderin' if its gonna happen to them, too."

Selphie smiled, taking her arms off of Tidus only to throw them around Wakka. "Aw, are you saying that because you're lonely?" she asked.

He flushed at our friend's unexpected action, quickly shaking his head. "Naw, naw, naw…it's nothin' like that," he said, trying to pacify the brunette latched onto him. "It's justa thought, that's all."

I hoped Wakka wasn't right. Despite everything, there was still something about Neku I didn't like, and I'd _really_ grow to hate him if he ever went out with Kairi. By this time, the two of them had already disappeared in the crowd of teenagers. The first period bell rang and we all dispersed.

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

I stepped up and looked back. He wasn't following. I set my lips in a thin line and walked about five feet ahead. I paused and turned around. Nope, Roxas was still standing there like zombie. A zombie with no cause, if his dormant blank stare indicated anything.

I groaned and walked back down the hallway to my brother. I prodded his shoulder. "Dude, c'mon, snap out of it."

"…Can't I just go home?" he asked in a rather annoying monotone voice. I mean, you could only deal with a tone like that for so long!

"And do _what_?" I demanded through a sigh. I grabbed my twin's wrist and dragged him down the hall. "C'mon, let's go!"

"Why the hell are we staying after school, anyway?" Roxas demanded in a dry voice. I rolled my eyes. Maybe I would've had a bit more sympathy for my brother had he not been so mopey for like the past goddamn _**month**_!

"_Because_," I began purposefully, "ever since soccer season ended, you've done nothing at home except mindlessly do homework or go to sleep. Or take a shower," I added as an afterthought. Leon had made sure to inform Roxas that his pun-intended-washing-my-sorrows-away episodes had to come to an end since the water bill was beginning to sky-rocket.

"That's not true-" Roxas began to protest, but I quickly interrupted him.

"_So_ since Miss Rikku so happens to need help this afternoon, I figured you'd spend your time more wisely _here_," I finished, coming to a stop when we reached the Art room.

"So why not get Kairi or Riku to come instead?" my brother sighed.

"Because they actually have things to do that don't revolve around being in a dormant state. Now," I turned to him and pinched his cheeks. "Why don't you at least _try_ to smile? You know you're only letting your problems take over you if you keep thinking about them."

"…" Roxas, not fazed by my actions, raised an incredulous brow. "Have you been hanging around Mom?"

I smiled lightly. "Nope, I thought of that advice all by myself!" I exclaimed proudly, releasing his cheeks. "How'd I do?"

He rubbed his pinched skin slowly. "Appreciate the thought, but no." He walked past me and opened the heavy door, which shrieked on its hinges. I quickly followed suit, a little offended at his bitter tone. Would he _ever_ let Axel go?

_Then again…I wonder how I'd act if Riku and I broke up. _I grimaced, not liking to think about those things.

"Hey, Miss Rikku!" I called, looking around for my blond teacher. "Brothers Strife reporting for duty!"

A familiar head popped up from under one of the tables. Roxas and I looked down in surprise as we saw Miss Rikku on her hands-and-knees on the floor.

"Oh heya, fellas," she greeted in her usual carefree way.

"What're you doing down there, Miss?" I asked slowly, putting my backpack on top of a table. Roxas did the same.

"Oh this?" She tossed her braids over her shoulder and showed us a dirty towel. "I made the mistake of letting 7th period get creative with the paint. Now everything's a mess…" After crawling out and getting up, she clapped her hands together happily and said, "I can wash up the paint myself, but do you mind running an errand for me?"

"It's what we're here for," I said, giving the quiet Roxas a nudge. "We'd be _happy_ to help."

"Great!" she exclaimed. "There are some boxes of extra supplies on top of some of the tables, see? Could you take them upstairs to the art supply room? That'd help me oodles!"

"Sure, leave it to us."

"Okay, I'm going to look for a custodian," she said, taking another look at the mess on the floor and tables. "I'll probably need another towel and a mop…or three. I'll see you two in a bit." She waved and nearly skipped out of the room.

I stretched. "Alright, are you going to give me a hand with these boxes, Roxas?" I asked, peering at my twin expectantly.

He shrugged, already walking towards a table. "Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with so I can go home," he droned, picking up a taped-up box.

"Nice to see your obvious enthusiasm," I said sarcastically, sullenly following him. "I mean, a _smile_…is that so hard to ask for?"

Not hiding the fact that he completely ignored me, Roxas asked, "Know where the supply room is?"

I shifted the weight of the box in my arms. "Oh yeah. It's just upstairs down the business hallway. It'll probably be better if we-"

_**CRASH!**_

The box Roxas had been carrying had fallen on the floor, rattling its contents roughly though luckily nothing fell out. Scattered on the floor were a whole bunch of papers that looked like flyers of some sort. In the midst of the mess sat a boy. He looked to be our age, but he was no one I had ever seen before. He had really light-brown flyaway hair and tan skin. He opened his eyes to reveal dark irises.

"Ouch…that hurt. Mind watching where you're going?" he said, getting up and wiping himself off. Without giving us a second glance he surveyed the mess with his arms crossed. "Argh, will you look at that, you made me drop all my flyers…"

"Uh, sorry about that," I said sheepishly, slightly daunted by this guy's assertive behavior. "But…with all due respect, maybe you should've watched where you were going, too?"

The boy glared at me, looking like he was about to retort, but then surprisingly, his expression softened. He took a deep breath and bent down, starting to pick up the papers. "No…you're right. I was running and when I turned…" He sighed and shook his head. "Sorry about the attitude. I don't really mean anything by it – I just have a short fuse. My friend Olette harps to me about that all the time."

Roxas bent down too, then. Without looking up, he began gathering flyers as well. "Let me help you with that. I was the one that collided with you, anyway."

The guy was surprised, but didn't turn down the offer. Actually, he smiled gratefully. "Thanks, dude. Um, is your stuff okay, too?"

"Should be," Roxas replied tersely, glancing at the box he dropped. He turned one of the flyers over and examined it as I started to help the pair. "Um…what is this, anyway?"

The boy smiled, as if waiting to be asked this. "I'm trying to promote the Struggle Tournament that's going down in my town."

Roxas frowned slightly. "Wait, what's…a 'Struggle Tournament'?" Roxas questioned, handing the boy his stack of flyers. "It doesn't sound like any game or sport I know."

The boy laughed. "Well, that's because it's a little new. A couple of guys and I made it up, but it's pretty popular now in my school." He straightened the stack and rose up. "We decided to hold a tournament on it, so I thought it'd be cool to have folks foreign to the game come up and watch it, maybe get them interested in it."

"So what're you doing inside of _our_ school?" I asked slowly.

The boy pressed a finger onto his lips and said quietly, "I told you I was promoting, right? Well, real-life businessmen don't always play by the rules, do they?"

To my ultimate surprise, I heard Roxas _laugh_ at that comment. I turned just to make sure it was true, but there it was, a _smile_ on his face! I widened my eyes in shock.

"Yeah, that's true," he agreed.

The boy smiled, looking at my brother like he was seeing him for the first time – and he liked what he saw. "So, do you think you'll be interested?" he asked, holding out a flyer.

Roxas grinned. "Are you going to be in it?" he countered lightly as he took the offered paper. I nearly choked on air. As casual as my twin sounded, I still couldn't help but wonder…was he _flirting_ with this stranger?! I mean, I've seen bi-polar before (some said behavior initiated by yours truly), but the sudden bubbly persona that took over my brother was so sudden it was scary.

The boy chuckled, raising a cocky brow. "Yeah, and trust me, you'll know who I am."

Oh God, double whammy. Was this guy flirting _back_?! With _Roxas_?! I couldn't believe my ears.

The boy stuck out a free hand that wasn't holding flyers. "Hey, my name's Hayner, by the way," he introduced.

"Roxas. Nice to meet you," my brother said, taking a hold of Hayner's hand and shaking it. Maybe it was just my paranoia, but they both seemed a little too happy with their contact. I coughed to break up the atmosphere that was surely forming. Roxas rolled his eyes and let go of Hayner's hand. "Oh yeah and this is my twin brother, Sora."

I didn't say anything, merely offering what I hoped was a suspicious smile. Hayner nodded, but his attention was quickly back on Roxas.

"So I'll be seeing you, right? The date and location's on the flyer."

"Sure, we'll go. Definitely."

'_Definitely'_? I repeated incredulously in my head. Who was this guy and what kind of spell was he putting Roxas under? "Yeah, and we…won't tell anyone that you were here," I added, picking my box back up. I gave Roxas a look to tell him to do the same. Reluctantly, he followed, but not before giving me a weird glare.

"Thanks for that. Well…I'd better go before I'm caught by your 'authority'," Hayner said. He gave Roxas one last lingering look before continuing to dash down the hallway. I waited until he was out of sight to say something.

I looked over at my brother, my brow raised. "I saw that," I remarked with a note of smugness.

He glanced at me, feigning confusion. "Huh?"

I rolled my eyes and looked from my brother to the hallways Hayner disappeared to. "Don't be stupid. You _like_ him, don't you?"

"What, don't you?"

I groaned in exasperation. "Oh, don't get all sarcastic with me. Seriously, I saw the way you were looking at him and I heard you flirting with him!" I exclaimed as we began to walk down the hallway. "And trust me; he was giving you the same looks."

Roxas stayed silent, but only for a moment. "He's probably not even gay," he commented feebly. It was probably one of his last resorts of denying this whole thing.

"Please, if even I could spot it, then anyone can." It was only a few seconds later that I wondered if I just insulted myself… I gave the flyer in my twin's hand a pointed look. "So, are you going? I mean, you _are_ still grounded…"

"Ever hear of sneaking out?" Roxas said like it was the most obvious thing for a teenager to do. (Oh wait…it sort of was…) "There's no way I'm missing this."

"Aha! So you _do_ like him!" I announced triumphantly.

Roxas glared at me reproachfully, cheeks turning pink. "Geez, Sora, you might want to say that a _little_ louder because I don't think they heard you on Mars!" he said, trying to kick my leg and missing.

I chuckled. "So much denial…" I chastised. I looked over at Roxas, thinking he might argue, but instead he just smiled. It was a smile he hadn't had on his face since prom. I couldn't help but grin a little, too. Maybe this was the first step forward towards Roxas being happy again, and not getting so hung up on Axel. I hoped it was.

_

* * *

_

"So you think this Hayner likes Roxas, too?" Riku asked me.

"I'm positive! You should've seen the way they were looking at each other!" I exclaimed, crawling onto his lap. Laughing, I joked, "They were practically raping each other with their eyes."

Riku chuckled, wrapping his arms around me. "Okay, first of all, you can't rape anyone with your eyes," he corrected lightly. I ignored his comment and continued on how great it was that Roxas appeared to be _finally_ moving on. I was over at Riku's house now. His parents were gone at the moment and wouldn't be home for about another hour. So it really just left the two of us by ourselves…which, of course, isn't a bad thing at all.

"What I'm wondering is how he's going to sneak out," Riku commented. "I mean…one of your dads is Cloud Strife. Do you think he'll be able to do it?"

I scoffed. "Trust me, he'll find a way. Roxas gets his craftiness _from_ Cloud," I explained blandly. I rested my cheek against Riku's chest and closed my eyes, letting myself get temporarily lost in his warmth. "But at least it looks like he's happy again."

Riku tilted his head to the side and looked at me inquiringly. "Are _you_ happy?" he asked, taking a hand to run through my hair.

I smiled and brought our faces closer. "How could you think otherwise?" I asked softly before pressing our lips together. I felt Riku smile as our mouths moved over one another. Maybe it was because Riku was still the first person I kissed, but whenever we did do a little lip-locking, I always felt like it was the most incredible thing in the world. Like, seriously. I mean, I know that line has been way over-used but now I know why people always use it: because it's the closest thing to actually describing the _feeling_ of being physically connected to someone you loved. And I swear, I was nearing cloud nine right now.

"Sora…" Riku whispered into the kiss. I felt the hand in my hair traverse down my back and pause at the waistband of my pants. My breath hitched as Riku simultaneously slipped his tongue inside my mouth and placed his hand inside my pants. After only a few moments of kneading my ass, Riku moved his hand to the front of my jeans, slipping under my boxers to rub against my penis. I mewled, my hips twitching.

My boyfriend chuckled. "You're already hard…" he remarked lightly, kissing my forehead. And I was getting harder as his fingers wrapped themselves around my arousal and began to slightly rub it up and down. My eyes became hooded under my lids as I began to move my hips along with Riku's movements, trying to ignore the fact that it looked like I was basically dry-humping him.

"Mmm…Riku…" I moaned softly. I pressed myself flush against him and continued bucking myself into Riku's hand. "Ah…"

"You're getting turned on pretty quickly," he said placidly, his thumb gliding across my tip. I shuddered at the action. "Maybe it's because you want me to _do_ something?"

"Ah, Riku…please," I begged quietly, my pants slowly falling down my hips. I completely closed my eyes, losing myself as Riku started to pump me. I gripped his shirt tightly. "P-please…"

"Please what?" he whispered in my ear, his hot breath against my skin only making my mind go blank. Recognizing my predicament, he smirked and in one quick movement, flipped me on the bed with him on top of me. He kissed my neck softly before sucking my skin harshly. I moaned as his pumps moved in time with his sucks.

_Oh crap, another hickey_… I thought in the back of my mind. I arched slightly, tilting my head to the side to allow him more movement, but then he stopped. He slowly kissed his way up my throat, jaw, and finally my lips. His tongue had no problem parting my mouth and exploring inside it. His hand stopped pumping me, instead going over to my pants and sliding them down my legs, dragging my boxers along as well. I whimpered as my erection was freed from its clothed confines, my tip rubbing against Riku's abdomen. I flushed, wondering if we were really about to have sex right now when Lulu or Sephiroth could be home at any moment. But such thoughts were quickly dashed away as Riku gave me one last lingering kiss before breaking away and pushing up my shirt.

His bangs tickled my skin as he went lower down my body, giving me light kisses along the way. His tongue slipped out and began licking mindless designs all over my exposed stomach. His lips pressed down and gave me soft sucks on my skin, making me shudder as he'd glance up to see my reaction.

"Riku…" I said softly. His hands, wasting no time being idle, spread my naked thighs further apart. At the same time, I noticed his kisses were getting lower and lower… My blush began to quickly burn my cheeks as I closed my eyes, only to have them fly open a second later when something hot and moist enveloped the tip of my cock. "Haah! R-Riku…your m-mouth…!"

Riku chuckled, licking my tip with the lightest of contact. "Didn't expect that?" he asked smugly. Without another word, his tongue flicked out again and licked the small bead of pre-cum that trickled down my erection. I softly gasped, closing my eyes once more. My cock twitched in anticipation, craving more of Riku's seductive actions. I didn't have to wait long before Riku licked me from my base to my tip, then putting his whole mouth around my head. I mewled, arching slightly as my hands longed to fist Riku's hair.

"Mmm…ah…ah, Riku," I moaned, finally giving in by slowly threaded my fingers through his silver tresses. Riku took me in deeper, his mouth incredibly hot inside, or maybe that was just me. Either way, my breathing became increasingly heavy. At some point Riku took his first suck, not holding back on how rough it was, but that just made me emit an unexpected loud moan. "Ri-kuu…"

One of my hands that wasn't holding onto Riku shot up to clutch the pillow next to me. I writhed on the bed; release so close as Riku licked and sucked me up and down. Then I felt Riku's hand travel lower; down my thigh and feeling in between my butt cheeks. My breath heightened and I threw my head back as I felt one of my boyfriend's fingers probe around until it rubbed against my puckered entrance. "Hah, Riku…_Riku_."

My hand gripped the pillow harder and I didn't know what else to do but moan wantonly. "Riku…hah…ah, please…" His finger burrowed deeper until it was inside me, exploring inside my entrance. I cried out in pleasure. "Riku!"

My boyfriend chuckled, surfacing up to ask huskily, "You like it?"

"D-don't..haah!...ask m-me that!" I managed to rasp as another finger joined the first to thrust inside me. "Oh, Riku…!" My breathing was getting more erratic, my grip becoming more and more constricting…and cum was slowly traversing down my hard member; which could only mean one thing. I opened my eyes, flushing as I locked onto Riku's lustful stare. "Mmm…Riku…Ri-!"

He stopped then, his actions so sudden I almost didn't realize until I registered the alert expression on his face. I tried to compose myself, my breathing still heavy and ragged as I asked, "Wh-what's wro-?"

Quickly, he pressed a finger to my lips and I only frowned in confusion and frustration. I mean c'mon, I was _this_ close to getting off and then Riku stops out of nowhere with no explanation! I sighed in agitation. "Riku, what the hell is-?"

"Riku? Sora? You boys home?" a voice echoed in the now-deathly-quiet house. My eyes widened in clarity. Oh crap, it was Riku's dad, Sephiroth. If he was here now, just how much did he hear of me and my boyfriend's little episode? My heart pounded in horror as footsteps pounded up the stairs. "Where are you two?"

"Crap," Riku hissed softly, looking suddenly frantic. He glanced over at me. "Get dressed, I'll try to hold him off before he-"

But before he could say more, the footsteps ended right in front of the closed bedroom door. "Are you boys in there?" Sephiroth asked, and the doorknob slowly turned.

_

* * *

_

**Me**: W00t! Tis finite! –sighs in relief- I'm glad that's over, because I was totally frantic about this whole chapter. I ended it in the usual way I do – with a cliffhanger. Mwahahahaaaaaaa! I should have you know that this fic is close to ending. How close, one might ask? How about next chapter is technically the last one? :X Don't worry though, I plan to make a sequel and Miko-san is okay with it :) But more details on that next chapter.

Life here is about as epic as pea-soup. Oh! I went to my first anime convention on Halloween – the Oni-con in Texas. I know there have been way more epic conventions, but still, my little inexperienced mind was completely blown away! I went as Summoner Yuna from FFX and it was so fun!

Well, after a long wait, am I worthy of a review? (I **SWEAR** the next chapter will not take weeks to update…)


	21. Fall

**A/N:** Alrighty, final chapter! This one was a doozy to write, since it's the last and all. Gotta end with a bang! XD (I'm sure I'm not making much sense…)

I don't have much to say now, in the beginning. I guess the only thing worth noting is that sorry it took forever to update this. I'm pretty sure I promised some people it would be up by December 21st, but that never happened. Unfortunately, I have to be constantly reminded I have a life outside of fanfiction T.T Otherwise I'd be here 24/7 XD

Thanks to MikoGoddess for beta-ing the chapter oh-so-kindly. :D I know my writing isn't the best thing to edit, so thanks :P

For the last time, enjoy my lovies.

_**Chapter Twenty-One: Fall**_

My heart pounded, waiting for the doom that was certain to come. It was one thing for us to get caught by my parents, but another matter entirely for us to be interrupted by Sephiroth Hotashi. I mean, the man was fucking _scary_.

Riku had a guarded look in his eyes but as soon as the footsteps stopped outside his room, he bolted up and ran for the door. But by then, the knob was being turned and –

It stayed shut. There was a small _click_ that signaled that the door was locked. I relaxed in relief. _Dear God, the whole time…it wasn't even unlocked_… I looked at Riku, who had apparently realized the same thing. He also visibly calmed down.

However the person on the other side of the door was less than thrilled. "Riku, why's this door locked?" Sephiroth asked (more like _demanded_) as he tried to turn the knob again, as if that would magically unlock it.

"He sounds mad," I whispered, loud enough for Riku to hear but low enough not to be heard above the noise Sephiroth was making.

"Yeah? Well, of course he would," my boyfriend replied in a low voice. He tossed me my boxers and jeans as he added, "He knows _you_'re here." At a regular volume, he shouted, "What do you want? It's _locked_, so stop jiggling the knob."

Sephiroth immediately bristled at the hostile tone his son took on. "I know it is, but _why_ is it?"

Riku rolled his eyes and looked at me. "Isn't he just the most charming person?" he asked in a tone only I could hear. "Dad, can't I have some _privacy_ now and then? It's not like you give me any anyway…" He huffed and went over towards me, lying on the bed.

Sephiroth ignored the sarcastic comments and asked steadily, "Is Sora here yet?"

"Yeah, he's in here with me," Riku replied, starting to sound and look bored. He laid himself on top of me just as I was pulling up my boxers. He grabbed my wrist and waved my limp hand up and down. "Say hi, Sora."

I looked at him incredulously but offered a feeble, "H-hello, Mr. Hotashi." I shot my boyfriend a reproachful look. "Get off me so I can get dressed," I hissed under my breath.

"Now why would you want to do that?" he asked with a teasing smile. He gazed at me with sultry eyes and tugged a spike of my hair. "I like you with no clothes on."

Sephiroth took the opportunity to speak, although it was almost a growl when he said, "Riku Hotashi, you will open this door. _Now_."

Riku sighed, feigning weariness. "Okay, just hold on another moment or ten." I lightly slapped him for his cocky attitude. Father or not, you didn't contradict Sephiroth.

"Riku, you-"

"Alright, enough of the fuss," ordered another voice. The speaker I recognized to be Riku's mother, Lulu. "Seph, why don't you get off their cases? You were a boy once, too, you know." I flushed. Did she realize how many ways that sentence could be interpreted? "In any case, dinner will be ready in ten, alright? We expect you washed up by then."

"Yes, Mother," Riku agreed nonchalantly. His hand that had been messing with my hair traveled down to caress my cheek. "Don't worry, Dad, we're being _completely_ innocent in here." He smirked and gave me a soft kiss on my cheek. Sephiroth didn't say anything, merely walked away with his wife in tow. After I was sure they were gone, I rounded on my boyfriend.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I hissed, sliding away from him to dress up. "We could've been caught and you just kept acting like nothing was happening."

Riku shrugged and laid back on his bed. "What can I say? Dad is so easy to piss off so I couldn't resist," he admitted with a half-smirk. He sat up and looked contemplative. "On the other hand, he might suspect a thing or two now. I don't think I'll be able to hide it much longer…"

"Damn straight he might suspect something!" I exclaimed, zipping up my pants. "I just hope we're still alive afterwards."

"That's…not really what I meant," Riku said. When I gave him a confused look, he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, listen, Sora…there's something I have to confess to you."

I frowned, sitting back down on the bed slowly. "What?" I asked warily.

He got up and crossed his arms. "Okay, the thing is…" He hesitated, something he didn't do often. It made me wonder if what he was going to tell was that big a deal. Brushing back his hair, he asked, "You know that me and my dad have always been at odds, right?"

"Isn't he like that with everyone?" I countered, trying to lighten the suddenly cryptic mood.

"Seriously," my boyfriend urged, a humorless expression on his face. I turned attentive, and he continued. "Alright, well there's a bigger reason than just his short fuse. You see, when I was about 12…I decided to tell him that I liked you."

"What?" I gaped at the comment, my cheeks warming up at the same time. Riku had told _Sephiroth_ that he liked me? Well no wonder he was always apprehensive about Riku bringing me over!

Riku chuckled darkly. "Wow, I haven't gotten to the bad part yet and you're already freaking out," he remarked in a somewhat teasing tone. "Okay, let me finish now. Needless to say, after I told him that, he got pissed. But the crazy part is, it wasn't because I liked you, it was because…I liked _you_."

"…" I raised a brow and tried to understand what the hell he just said. But it didn't take long for me to admit, "Riku…that made no sense at all."

"Yeah, I figured. Listen," he began, talking in a steady tone. He thought over his words and finally said, "It's not that my dad hates you for nothing-"

"Your dad hates me?" I repeated incredulously.

"Um…yes. But it's my fault, though. It's because I told him about my feelings for you." Riku looked me in the eyes and said softly, "My dad hates that I'm gay. And, truthfully, I'd probably get kicked out if he ever found out that we were going out." He chuckled humorlessly. "Not to mention that we've already gone all the way…"

"Wait a minute," I interrupted, shaking my head. "You mean of _all_ people in the world to _not_ know about us, your dad is that one?" Riku remained silent, but he gave me a small resigned smile that confirmed it. I gaped. "You're kidding, right? Well, no wonder he was all…! He doesn't know?"

"Nope, not a thing," he said. He looked down with a grim expression on his face. "And, I'm sorry but quite honestly I prefer it this way. I'm not just worried for myself if he found out, but also for you."

"Me?" I repeated slowly. "What do you think he's going to do to me?"

Riku shrugged, stepping towards me. "I don't know," he admitted, taking one of my hands in his. "But I'd rather not find out. The way he looks at you after I told him that…"

"So he hates the fact that you're gay, that's what you're saying?"

"I think there's more to it than that, but right now, that's all he's made clear to me," he replied. He rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb and looked at me lovingly. "He doesn't want me near you. So for the past few years I've had to keep the façade that I have no feelings for you." He scoffed lightly, sitting down on his bed, bringing me over to sit on his lap. "You have no idea how hard that was."

"Giving up feelings isn't the easiest thing for you, is it?" I asked as his arms wrapped around me. Thinking my thought over, I corrected, "Well, I guess that's for anyone. How'd you manage to do it? I mean…like what happened at prom. Did they even know you were going with me?"

Riku laughed. "That one was difficult to get around. First I had to tell them I was actually going to prom with my friends. Of course, my dad didn't buy it." He sighed and a guilty expression crossed his face. "To satisfy his curiosity, I told him that I did have a date. When he asked who, of course I had to make up a lie. I…I told him I was going with Liliana."

I widened my eyes, looking back at my boyfriend. "No way!" I exclaimed in disbelief. "You mean that girl that harassed us? You can't be serious!" I recalled the night when Liliana had insisted on knowing who Riku's date was. She had been determined, but most of all furious. I couldn't believe that of all girls, Riku had made _her_ his imaginary date.

Riku kissed my cheek, trying to soothe my alarm. "Yeah, that's the girl. But it was only to fool my dad – you know more than anyone I have no feelings for her, right?"

I pouted, but easily succumbed to my boyfriend's action. "Right," I sighed. "But tell me, is that also why you didn't want to call your parents when you stayed over at my place after prom?" I remembered how weird Riku had acted when my mom asked him if she should phone Sephiroth and Lulu. "You were lying then, right? When you said that they knew where you were even though they didn't?"

Riku didn't appear too surprised at my inquiries. Actually, he seemed to have seen them coming if his placid expression indicated anything. "Yes," he confirmed with a small nod. "Dad would've had my head if he had known I was at your house."

Narrowing my eyes, I asked grudgingly, "Hmph, so did they think you were at Liliana's? Maybe they thought you two got 'further acquainted' at her place?" Even though she had been his fake date, I hated the fact that Riku's parents thought that perhaps their son had gone all the way with a girl who, in reality, hated his guts.

"No, I didn't tell them that," Riku said, certain sharpness in his tone. "I didn't want them to get the wrong idea about her. I emphasized that she was only my date, but afterwards I was going to a sleepover all my friends were having." His arms held me tighter. "Even if was just pretend, it felt like I would be betraying you if my parents thought about something that wasn't happening."

I relaxed at his insistency, but there was still something that bugged me. "…So you're not ashamed to be with me?" I asked carefully. I looked down at the ground, my eyes suddenly interested in studying the carpet.

"What?" Riku sounded stunned, and I suspected his expression was as much. He pressed closer to me, so close I could feel the slight warmth he gave off, heating my back. "Sora, how could you ever think such a thing? I'm not ashamed to be with you, because I love you!" He huffed, nuzzling his nose at the crook of my neck. "This thing, this problem with my dad…please don't think it's because I don't want to be seen with you. It's just…"

I waited as his voice cadenced. "Just what?" I prompted. I looked up from the floor to see his expression. "If it's not that you're ashamed, then why? Why can't we tell him? You're the one who says there's nothing for us to hide; that just because we're gay doesn't mean we're any less human. And then…you can't even tell your own dad about your sexuality? It just…it seems hypocritical to me."

"No, no, Sora," Riku said, a plea in his tone. "Don't think that. That's not what I mean at all-"

"Then what do you mean, Riku?" I demanded, glaring him.

That caught him off-guard. He widened his eyes in surprise, and I couldn't really blame him since I seldom snapped like that. "Sora," he began, voice firm. "Listen to me, okay? Actually _listen_ to me. My dad is a forceful and hot-tempered person. When I told him my feelings for you, he was furious and entirely against me. He called me names but he called you even worse things.

"I couldn't stand that; I couldn't just let him talk about you that way. We got into a lot of arguments. That's why I've had to pretend," he said, his jade eyes serious as he looked at me. "I don't want him to separate us. I don't want him to do anything to _you_. Do you understand that? I'm just…sorry that I misunderstood what you might think. I didn't expect you to get angry…so I'm sorry for not considering it. Will you forgive me?"

"Riku…" I softened my expression at his words. Geez, I felt so stupid now. I mean, this was _Riku_, after all; he'd never do anything to hurt me, or so he claimed. I felt like an idiot for thinking that he'd keep a secret like this without good reason. Taking a deep breath, I mused sheepishly, "You know, we won't get into a lot of fights if you keep being so damn understanding."

To my relief, he chuckled lightly, brightening the mood some. "I can't help it if I'm a patient person. At least, I am around you." He rested his chin on top of my head, his nose nuzzling into my unkempt brown hair. "I try to be the best person I can be with you. I want to make you happy and satisfied. If you get hurt, I'll make you feel better and get rid of your tormentors.

"Nonetheless, deep down I'm a real immature and selfish person. Loving you has shown me that. But I think I should stop talking now. I'm afraid I'm opening my closet of secrets a bit too wide."

A blush formed on my cheeks as he spoke. "Uh…wow. You're like…the model boyfriend, all loving and protective and mysterious…" I mused in awe.

"Mmm…" One of Riku's hands suddenly rubbed my inner thigh in a seductive manner, catching me by surprise. "Yeah, and I'm all yours," he said as my spine erected at his action. My head lulled back, my breath hitching as Riku moved his hand in between my legs. Okay, maybe this was a bit sudden, but I wasn't going to complain, especially when his thumb began to knead my clothed cock. Within seconds, I was hard again, my mouth agape as hot pants escaped from it.

"Riku," I breathed, arching on his lap.

"You know," he said, whispering lustfully in my ear, "we were interrupted last time. Maybe we should pick up where we left off?" his thumb ran across my clothed erection firmly in emphasis, making me moan.

"Oh, Riku…" I gasped, spreading my legs a little wider. I turned my head to meet his face, crashing our lips together in a kiss. As one of Riku's hands rubbed up and down between my legs, the other pushed up my shirt. His cool palm grazed over my heated skin, moving up until he reached my chest. I groaned into our kiss as Riku's fingers began to tease my hardening nipples. "Ah…haah…Riku…"

"Mmm, Sora," he murmured huskily. I felt a familiar hardness press against me, making me squirm slightly as Riku continued to rub and fondle me. Our mouths parted, our tongues more than ready to explore one another-

"Riku, Sora! You boys better be washing up right now!" Lulu shouted from downstairs. "Dinner will be ready in just a few minutes!"

I jumped, an embarrassed blush tinting my cheeks red. "U-umm, r-roger that, Mrs. Hotashi!" I shouted back, my speech stumbling after being so incoherent a few moments ago.

Riku smiled complacently at me, leaving his hands in their places as he agreed, "Yeah Mom, we'll be right down." We heard no more from her after that and I relaxed.

"How is it that we're always interrupted?" I asked, trying to catch my breath. Sighing, I pointed out, "I know I've said this before, but if they keep this up, prom night will be the only time we get that far…"

"Who says we have to stop here? You seem pretty…unsatisfied to me," Riku said, smirking. Kneading in between my legs, he added, "If you know what I mean." He rubbed his lower half against me and I felt his clothed hardness brush my skin.

My eyes became hooded under my lids, my body easily succumbing to my boyfriend's actions. But my mind quickly snapped me out of this sultry spell. "Ah! No, Riku, c'mon," I said, moving his hands away from me. "We can't, your parents…. Weren't you the one who warned me about what could happen if Sephiroth caught on to us?"

"…" Riku sighed, reluctantly sliding me off his lap. "Yeah, I hear you," he agreed dryly, getting up to stretch. He gave me a side-long glance and smirked. "But…it'll take a miracle for them not to notice the tent you're pitching up."

"Sh-shut up!" I exclaimed, putting my hands over my fly, as if that would make my problem disappear. Blushing, I quipped, "Not all of us wear pants as baggy and _concealing_ as yours, Riku!"

He laughed, brushing back my brown bangs. "You're so adorably goofy," he flirted, giving me a quick kiss on my burning cheek. "C'mon, let's get cleaned up so my father doesn't think anything."

"Yeah, yeah," I said impatiently, already walking out the door. By the time we arrived in the dining room, Riku and I were cleaned up and I had, er, calmed myself down.

Lulu looked up from setting plates and smiled. "Oh, just in time. Sora, you can take a seat wherever you like. I'll go get the food from the kitchen."

There were six places at the table – an arrangement I thought strange for a family of three – with Sephiroth at one end, Lulu to his right and Riku on his left. I took a seat next to him, which I didn't think to be too off-putting until I saw the narrowed gaze Sephiroth gave his son. I fidgeted, wondering if I should've taken the seat next to Lulu, but Riku's foot suddenly; nudged mine.

I tore my eyes away from Sephiroth to look at my boyfriend. He gave me a small smile, making my heart pump excitedly. _Don't worry_, said his smile. _It'll be okay, I promise_.

I smiled feebly back. As reassuring as he was trying to be, I couldn't stop thinking about Sephiroth and how perceptive his aquamarine eyes seemed. What if he did find out about me and Riku? What would happen? Riku was scared that we could be separated, and now that was the only thought running through my mind: _What if we couldn't see each other again_? The idea pulled at my heartstrings painfully.

"…Sora? Honey, you there?"

Riku nudged me and I shook out of my trance. "Hey, pay attention," he said with a chuckle. "What're you zoning out for? Mom's talking to you."

"Huh…? O-oh!" I said, looking at the raven woman in front of me. Flushing in embarrassment, I apologized, "S-sorry about that. I guess I, er…got a lot on my mind."

Lulu waved me off with a small smile. "That's understandable with the end of senior year. Are you glad it's over?"

"Ah…I…I guess I am," I replied. When I realized that my sentences were beginning to sound the same, I quickly added, "B-but you know, there's still, um, college and all."

Mrs. Hotashi nodded approvingly, cutting up some meat on her plate. "So you're thinking about it? Riku tells us you're quite gifted with a pencil and brush," she said, glancing at her son. "Are you planning on an art college?"

"Um, yeah, I am," I said, lightly poking at my dinner. "I already got an internship over at the next town."

Lulu looked surprised. "Really? How wonderful, and your parents are okay with that?"

I shrugged. "Mom is having a bit of trouble coming to grips with it," I admitted. "But I keep trying to tell her I'm about to be eighteen, so I'll be entitled to do what I want."

"You'll come down to visit, won't you?" Mrs. Hotashi asked, with a hopeful smile. "College is all well and good but it'd be nice to be with friends, too, don't you think?"

I looked over at Riku, who grinned. "Yeah, I was actually planning to visit Sora over the summer," he said. "I was going to bring Kairi along, too. It'd be like old times – just the three of us."

"Really?" I said, slightly astonished. Chuckling, I asked, "Do you think she'll insist on brining Neku? Wakka was saying some pretty interesting things about them." Riku made a disapproving face and Lulu and I laughed.

The raven woman looked over at her husband and frowned. "Something wrong, Sephiroth?" she asked, looking from him to his empty plate. "You haven't started eating, yet. I thought you told me you were-"

"Hold that thought for a moment," Sephiroth said in a chilling tone that caused the dinner table to fall silent. I tensed, not liking how he spoke, like something bad was about to happen. When I looked up at him, I was stunned to find he was looking right at me. Or at least…somewhere along where my neck was. Just as I wondered what was wrong, he bellowed, "Riku, what is that on Sora's neck?"

"Huh?" Lulu looked over at me and widened her eyes. "Oh dear…" she whispered in slight fear. Then I realized what they were looking at, and I gasped, my hand flying up to cover the hickey Riku had given me earlier.

"I-It's nothing, Mr. Hotashi," I replied, trying to sound as undaunted as possible. "I was just… Riku wouldn't know, I…" I couldn't think up an excuse fast enough, and my stumbling words made the assumable answer all the more probable.

Riku cut in suddenly, looking at his father defiantly. "It's a hickey, obviously," he said, his tone already edgy. The atmosphere got heavier and my heart pounded in dread of what was to come. This was it; Sephiroth was going to find out…

"I _know_ what it is, but-"

"So why'd you ask?" Riku interrupted sharply. His father blinked, stunned at how his son was acting.

Lulu looked sternly at Riku. "Stop it, both of you," she said, glaring at her husband as well. "We have a guest, so you will both behave-!"

"Did _you_ do it?" Sephiroth asked, completely ignoring his wife's comments. He leaned towards Riku and narrowed his eyes.

Riku glared back with equal anger. Steadily, he answered, "Say if I did, what do you plan on doing?"

Sephiroth slammed his hands on the table. "Dammit, don't you dare get difficult with me, Riku!" he exclaimed. Pointing a finger at me, he roared, "You'll tell me what you've done with my son, _now_!" I flushed in panic and when Lulu opened her mouth to speak, Sephiroth quickly ordered, "Don't interfere, Lulu. This is between me and Riku."

"Really? Then why are you dragging Sora into it?" Riku asked, voice rising. "You know this all started with me, so don't you _dare_ say anything about him. He's done nothing wrong."

"I find that hard to believe," Sephiroth growled. "To think, my son's nothing more than a fucking _queer_. How do you think that makes _me_ look? Going around, sleeping with other faggots-!"

"Don't insult me like I'm not here!" Riku shouted, getting up from his chair. I jumped at the volume of his voice. "And don't you call Sora any names either! We're not faggots or queers or whatever, Dad, we just _are_; we're just loving each other like _**any other**_ damn human being in the world!"

"This is not love! You're fucking other males!"

"Who are _you_ to tell me what love is?" Riku yelled. His hands were balled into fists, his knuckles turning white. "You can't tell me who I can and can't love. It's been done, Dad. You can't change a person's feelings. And we're not just 'fucking'! For God's sake, why do you use such coarse language to categorize what you don't understand? Why do people fucking do that?!"

"Shut up, Riku, you have no idea what you're talking about!" Sephiroth bellowed, rising from the table as well. Lulu grabbed his sleeve and looked at him firmly.

"Sephiroth, sit down," she said placidly. Her husband looked at her in shock.

"How can you be so calm about this? Don't you think you should be saying something?" he asked. He looked around the dinner table, desperate for some sort of solution he'd like. "They've been keeping secrets from us and God knows what the hell they've been doing behind closed doors!"

Lulu tugged her husband's sleeve harder, amber eyes hard. "And what would you have done if they told you?" she demanded. "Would you have reacted any different than now? They've done nothing wrong, don't blame them."

Sephiroth looked at his wife incredulously, examining her face. "You…" he whispered. "Did you know? Why the hell didn't you tell me?!"

"Calm down, why don't you?" Mrs. Hotashi said, her voice low. It was amazing how lightly she appeared to be taking the situation. "And yes, I knew, but why should I have told you? I remember how you and Riku used to bicker all the time and I knew you would react the same now. For Christ's sake, can't you see how _scared_ they are of your disapproval? They don't want you to tear them apart!"

Riku and I exchanged stunned looks. Lulu had…known about us? She had known and had never told Sephiroth? But why? And now she was also defending us… This wasn't right, I had to say something too, maybe show Mr. Hotashi that Riku and I really did care for each other… I licked my lips and got up shakily as Riku's parents continued to argue fervently.

"So you all lied to me? How long did you think you could keep me in the dark?"

Riku took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "Listen, Dad, I knew it wasn't going to be forever, but I just didn't-"

Sephiroth glared at his son. "You just…! You can't…!"

"I didn't want you to make me stop loving him. I didn't want you hate us-!"

Mr. Hotashi growled, looking ready for a fight. "How the _fuck_ do you think I feel now, Riku? You're my son and you're just whoring yourself around to this boy-!"

I piped up, trying to make my voice as strong as possible, "N-no, wait, Mr. Hotashi… I love Riku, really. And-!" The next thing I registered was the echoing slap that immediately silenced everyone. Everything stilled, like someone had just pushed some mute button on a remote. My face was turned to the side; with Sephiroth's hand hovering a few inches beside my reddening cheek.

"Get out," he said, voice low. His expression didn't match his tone though; it was stricken in what looked like surprise. And now he was talking to follow up his actions. Riku's eyes were wide, his mouth slightly agape in shock, with Lulu having the same stunned expression. Sephiroth looked lost for a moment, out of place, but he quickly growled in impatience. He walked out of the dining room and disappeared in the hallway. There was a jingle of keys and a click as the front door got unlocked.

"You better be out of this house by the time I come back! Bunch of fucking queers, I swear…!" And then the door was slammed shut, seemingly rattling the house with its anger.

Then the pain bloomed over my skin, almost stinging as if I had been slapped again. Tears pooled around my eyes as I finally sank back into my chair. Riku looked down at me, then wrapped his arms around me tightly. "Oh God… Dammit, Sora, are you okay? God, I'll fucking kill him. I'm so sorry," he apologized, his voice strained. He brushed back my bangs, kissing my forehead. "I'm so, so fucking sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen…!"

"It's…it's okay," I rasped, my voice somewhat watery. My cheek began to burn, but I didn't know if it was from the slap, or from the embarrassed flush that came over my face. "Really, it's…"

"Sora, honey…" Lulu rushed over to the kitchen and made me an icepack. When she came over to me, she touched my arm consolingly and tentatively brushed the icepack against my cheek. "I apologize for what my husband did. He had no right to lay a hand on you."

"Damn fucking straight he didn't," Riku said, tightening his embrace. "I should've gone after him, got him back for what he did to you! If he has the balls to come back, I hope he knows that-"

"Riku, please!" Lulu snapped. Sighing, she said, "How about I take you home, unless you want to stay here for a bit?"

"I…" I didn't know what to do anymore. Suddenly…everything hurt. Not just externally, but…inside myself as well. It was like I had gotten stung by some poisonous needle and every time I moved, or thought, or spoke…the needle would inject poison inside my heart. And it hurt, bad. I tried to smile, like I always did. "It doesn't matter. But if he does come back, I think I should go home, don't you think?"

Lulu looked at me for a moment, like she was examining me. She nodded and got up, leaving me with the icepack. "Alright, I'll go get the keys," she announced. "We'll use my car. You and Riku get ready now so that we can leave when I find them." Before she disappeared into the living room, she said, "Oh, and Sora? Please, don't smile for our sakes; don't hold in your sadness. It just hurts more."

I wished I could've kept on smiling. But instead I gave in to the tears that had built up. As soon as Lulu was gone from sight, I let out a choked sob and buried my face in the crook of Riku's neck.

Why was this so bad? Why had everything turned out this way?

What had we done **wrong**?

By the time we arrived at my house, I had begged Lulu and Riku to promise not to tell my parents or anyone else. I didn't want any more trouble than we already had. Plus I knew that if Cloud and Leon found out, there'd be a lot of fights in the future.

Riku was with me as we approached the front door, his mom still in the car. He looked at me with sad eyes, his hand caressing the cheek Sephiroth had slapped. "Does it hurt at all?" he asked, stroking his thumb over my skin.

I smiled half-heartedly. "No, but…my head sort of does now." We both knew it was from all the crying.

Riku took a deep breath, searching my face. "You should blame me for what happened," he said, his silvery bangs draping over his eyes. "I mean, none of this would've… I mean, that day I…gave you the note and the rose…. If I hadn't done that, then you would be happy now. You'd…"

I shook my head, putting my hand on top of his that was holding my face. "Don't, Riku. Don't regret anything, please," I begged softly. "If you never did all that, then we wouldn't be together. And…it's so much better to finally be with you….than to be alone again. My mind might not have felt anything…but my heart always knew its place was with you." I put our hands down and wrapped my arms around him. "If your dad doesn't like it, then it's his loss. He shouldn't be turning the other way because he misunderstands your happiness. What happened to day isn't your fault, it's his."

"Sora…"

"Promise you won't think about any of this being your fault again." I smiled and held up my pinky, knowing that Riku would understand what it meant. As little kids always playing on the Islands, we always made promises this way. "Promise?"

Riku blinked, looking at me with a confused expression, but he grinned back and linked his pinky and mine together. "Alright, I promise, but only if you can swear something to me, too. Just so…I can sleep at night."

"It bothers you that much? Okay, what do you want me to promise?"

He hugged me then, his nose rubbing into my hair. "That you won't leave. I love you, Sora…and even though it may sound selfish of me, I need you. Don't leave, ever."

I smiled lightly. "Well, that's not much of a promise. I'm always going to be with you. Even if I'd rather have wanted Sephiroth's approval, it still doesn't change how I feel about you." I laid my head on his chest, feeling his breaths and inhaling his scent. This was something I didn't want to give up, ever. "I'd never leave you, Riku, never."

But maybe I should've asked him to make that same promise. I know there's only so much a pinky-link can do, but maybe if I had asked him to stay with me as well, nothing would've happened. It may sound naïve, but maybe it could've…kept him with me.

But I didn't make him promise that, and by the end of the week there was a 'For Sale' sign in front of Riku's house…

…and by summer he'd moved away.

I don't know what we did wrong. Why did falling in love seem so bad to other people? Was it all because I fell for Riku? Maybe it was because of that. A few months ago we were just friends.

And now I was head-over-heels in love with him. I used to think being in love wouldn't wound you…

…but c'mon, it was called '_falling'_ in love for a reason.

**

* * *

**

**Xelruna**: Oh my God! -collapses on the floor- It's done! It's finished! -melts into puddle of goo- ....-calculates- A year and seven months this took... My, how time flies. Strangely enough, even though it's been almost two years, I started this when I was thirteen and now I'm fifteen. (The time-space continum seems like a mysterious thing....)

You wouldn't believe how excruciating it was to get this all out. But I'm glad it's all done now, and I'm glad that it came out safe and sound. (I least I think it did) Sorry again for this being so late. DXDXDX EPIC FAIL!! -raises hands towards the heavens-

Okay, but as for the sequel, Miko-san and I have agreed that around May or June is when the first chapter will be out and about. This gives us time to, y'know, focus on studies and school (which I am close to failing horribly...) It'll be called I'm Not Breaking. So, hope to see you then? Excellent!

**MUCH THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO HAS SUPPORTED THE STORY!** Your insight and reviews made me most happy :D I hope I get to see you guys again in the sequel! -bows- I thank you greatly!

So, after all this, I wonder...am I worthy of a review? I seriously am wondering, considering I think the end could've used clean-up, but don't worry! All will be explained in due time!

**CREDITS:**

**Tinker16 **(for being an awesome person to befriend and for being the first reviewer :D)

**sana-chan9** and **Becca86** (for being with the story since...well, FOREVER XD)

**Xanjen** (I didn't put you in the credits for _Alruna Haunted_ and I felt so bad! D: This is also for being 100th reviewer ;3)

**Yaoi Loving Jew** (whose revies never failed to make me laugh and even provided insight, even if you didn't know it)

and** Yuki Kimagure** (for reading all the chapters of the story for four hours straight o_0 I appreciate the dedication, Yuki-san! XD)


End file.
